La séduction du serpent
by Enola83
Summary: UA. Sirius Black, Serpentard, a bien l'intention de tester ses talents de séduction pour sa dernière année à Poudlard avant d'en faire plein usage sur la scène politique. Reste à trouver une proie à son envergure...
1. Avant propos

Je sais !

J'avais dit que les Maraudeurs arriveraient avant mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de 'carburant' donc encore une promesse que je n'aurai pas tenu :-S

Une autre promesse (que je tiendrai un de ces quatre), je corrigerai _Ne t'oublie pas_ quand je trouverai le courage parce que ça en a VRAIMENT besoin ! Et je remanierai sûrement le dernier chapitre qui a largement besoin d'être amélioré *soupir*

oOo

**Le chapitre suit directement mais le bla-bla ci-après n'est pas totalement inutile. **

**Ça ne prendra pas plus de cinq-dix minutes, promis ! ^.^**

°O°

_**Et on est parti pour une nouvelle aventure !**_

Pour ceux qui auraient lu « Ne t'oublie pas », je change radicalement de registre. Je compte (essayer de) écrire cette fiction sur l'idée du fan-service (enfin, on va essayer en tout cas, je n'ai pas le talent de certains pour ce genre de scènes...). Le ton sera donc nettement moins dur que mon premier SBRL. En espérant m'en sortir malgré tout... :-S

[**M.A.J.** (après avoir écrit 5 chapitres) : bon, au temps pour l'esprit fan-service. Je ne l'ai pas oublié mais il faut croire que j'ai une forte incapacité à ne pas m'éparpiller. Je voulais vraiment juste me focaliser sur Sirius et Remus et le côté séduction mais... Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est plus sérieux que prévu. Ma nouvelle mission est d'essayer d'au moins mettre un élément fan-service par chapitre... Essayons, essayons !]

o

_**Les petits détails importants (ou pas) :**_

- **Cette fic est un UA** (univers alternatif) [et oui, encore...] qui se déroule tout de même dans le monde de la magie, à Poudlard [on s'en rapproche!]

- Élément UA principal : **Sirius est un Serpentard qui embrasse les idéaux de sa famille (en partie tout du moins...)**, ce qui entraîne tout un tas de différences avec l'univers original, que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure. Je vous laisse entre autres aller voir tout à la fin les deux postulats de base principaux.

- N'en déplaise à certains, **je vais conserver la famille Black que j'ai créé pour ma série sur les Maraudeurs**. Je vais juste changer les noms et leur relation de parenté pour correspondre avec les données de JKR. Du coup j'ai gardé la différence d'âge entre Sirius et Regulus, qui n'ont normalement qu'un an d'écart d'après l'arbre fourni par Rowling.

- **Rythme de parution** : J'ai dix chapitres d'avance et j'en publierai un par semaine, ce qui me laisse plus de deux mois pour poursuivre sans que vous en soyez pénalisé. Logiquement (!), ce ne sera pas une fic longue. Les chapitres en eux-mêmes devraient être courts et il devrait y en avoir une quinzaine en tout. Mais bon, d'ici là...

- _**Pourquoi je l'écris ?**_ Déjà parce que j'adoooooore le couple RemusxSirius, au cas où on ne l'aurait pas compris, lol. Ensuite, pour ce qui est du choix de la trame, j'aime vraiment les fics où ils ont un rapport de force, avec Sirius en Sang-pur fier de l'être et Remus en loup-garou qui a un peu de mal à échapper à son charisme (pour schématiser). Le souci que j'ai avec ces fics c'est que, la plupart du temps, soit Sirius finit par devenir tout docile, avouant son amour et à quel point il lui a ouvert les yeux sur le monde des bisounours©, soit le rapport de force est tel que Remus est complètement écrasé et se retrouve esclave de Sirius (aussi bien au propre qu'au figuré suivant la fic) [Je précise que certaines de ces fics sont **très bien** écrites, c'est juste la récurrence qui m'agace un peu]. Donc, non, cette fic n'est à caser dans aucune de ces deux catégories. Je compte faire se confronter deux personnalités fortes mais antagonistes qui n'ont pas la moindre raison de se briser ou de se modifier radicalement parce qu'ils s'attirent l'un l'autre. Oui, sans aucun doute, ce sera une histoire d'amour, simplement pas à l'eau de rose, et non, il n'y aura aucune sorte d'abus ici.

oOo

**Mes principaux postulats de base :**

_**Sirius en Serpentard, ça signifie qu'il embrasse principalement les idéaux des Black.**_ Je prends donc comme modèle la famille Black que je décris dans ma série sur les Maraudeurs. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, comme Sirius dit (dans les livres de Rowling) que ses parents n'ont pas rejoint Voldemort, pour moi ça veut dire : une très grande puissance, une fierté au point de ne certainement pas accepter de servir qui que ce soit (et donc Voldemort), une influence considérable et toute l'idéologie des Sang-purs (pour résumer). Si vous voulez vous en faire une idée exacte, lisez juste ce chapitre www . Fanfiction s/2769844/2/Il_y_a_un_debut_a_tout_5 (sans les espaces. Chapitre 1 de la 5ème année dans mon profil sinon) où le père de Sirius explique à Bellatrix pourquoi il ne rejoindra jamais Voldemort. Il s'agit de la seconde partie du chapitre, après le passage sur Remus et Lily. (pour le trouver facilement, tapez « ambiance » dans « rechercher sur cette page » et vous tomberez au début de la partie en question).

_**Sans Sirius, pas de Maraudeurs.**_ J'estime que leurs personnalités ont été respectivement très influencées les uns par les autres. A partir de là, s'ils ne deviennent pas amis, James change automatiquement. Pas autant que Sirius évidemment mais je l'imagine aller beaucoup moins loin sans lui. Les relations entre James, Remus et Peter s'en trouvent obligatoirement modifiées. En gros, on peut dire que les caractères de Remus et Peter ont partiellement été écrasées par celles de Sirius et James. Face à deux si fortes personnalités, ils se sont bien évidemment retrouvés dans l'ombre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça reste notre Mumus ***.*** Néanmoins, et c'est un point important, j'ai beaaaaaaaaaaaaaucoup de mal à réellement imaginer Sirius sans James, on ne peut résister au destin (lol) donc vous verrez bien :-D

_**Ce qu'il faut en retenir :**_ OUI, les personnages vont être OOC par rapport au canon des livres, dans la mesure où leur chemin de vie est différent, je compte tout de même essayer de rester dans l'esprit général des personnages. Encore que, on n'en connaît pas tant sur eux du temps des Maraudeurs, on sait que Remus avait déjà un besoin quasi maladif d'être aimé (sic JKR) mais pour ce qui est de Sirius, les éléments restent vagues en dehors de sa relation avec James. Je pense qu'il va me falloir à peu près les 3/4 du récit pour asseoir totalement leur personnalité (ce sera plus rapide pour Sirius, qui est beaucoup plus franc que Remus, cela étant).

oOo

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

**Dans le fort espoir de vous proposer quelque chose d'à peu près nouveau**

**et de ne pas me planter...**

°O°


	2. Des élèves dans un train

Après le chapitre, vous avez un petit délire relativement ancien qui était sensé être la préquelle de ce récit. Mais j'ai changé d'avis car ça faisait vraiment trop...

J'essaie **un minimum** de rester dans le plausible, lol.

oOo

**LA SEDUCTION DU SERPENT**

**1 – Des élèves dans un train**

Le Poudlard Express filait à travers la campagne, emportant les jeunes sorciers vers une nouvelle année scolaire. Un des compartiments avait été monopolisé par une bande de Serpentard qui entamait leur septième et dernière année.

- Plus qu'un an à être obligés de supporter le vieux cinglé et après... lança Evan Rosier en laissant planer sa phrase sur un rictus mauvais.

- S'ils nous avaient autorisé à les rejoindre, on serait même pas dans ce stupide train, grogna Christopher Wilkes en donnant un coup de pied dans le siège.

- Gamins...

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix basse et sardonique qui s'était élevée, fronçant les sourcils sans oser relever l'insulte.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? risqua Wilkes.

- On dit beaucoup de choses, lança le garçon aux cheveux noirs dans une exclamation moqueuse.

- Il paraît que ton père ne veut pas le rejoindre, insista son camarade avec un air de défi.

- Monsieur Black bénéficierait apparemment d'un traitement de faveur de la part du Seigneur, intervint Rosier en plaçant une main sur le bras du châtain au sang chaud pour le calmer.

- Un traitement de faveur ? C'est comme ça qu'ils disent ? Vous croyez vraiment que les Black peuvent devenir les sous-fifres de qui que ce soit ? leur demanda l'adolescent avec une moue arrogante. Lord Voldemort... De l'esbroufe.

- Comment oses-tu ? Même ton nom ne peut te protéger de tout, Sirius ! explosa Wilkes.

Les yeux de Sirius Black, qui jusqu'alors s'étaient contentés de regarder fixement devant eux, se tournèrent lentement vers le jeune homme baraqué qu'était Christopher Wilkes. Il le toisa un certain moment qui suffit à faire perdre au Serpentard une bonne part de son assurance.

- Mon nom, dis-tu ? Tu crois encore que je me repose sur lui, Wilkes ? Alors que je vais le porter bien plus haut que mes ancêtres n'ont même jamais pu l'imaginer ? Votre _Seigneur_ ne donne que dans le spectaculaire.

Il avait prononcé le titre avec une déférence burlesque de la plus haute insolence mais même Wilkes ne se serait pas risqué à relever l'insulte alors que l'héritier des Black avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

- Il nous apporte et nous apportera du divertissement, c'est certain, reconnut Sirius avec une certaine indulgence. Mais il n'est qu'un seigneur de guerre pour croire que les combats le mèneront à la victoire à laquelle il aspire.

- Un seigneur de guerre n'est-il pas tout puissant ?

La question posée par Leoden Nott, qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas ouvert la bouche, sonnait purement rhétorique. Il ne regardait aucun de ses interlocuteurs, un léger sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Il n'est de puissance qu'au plus haut niveau, répliqua Sirius en se désintéressant de Wilkes, lui permettant de respirer à nouveau.

Les combats ne duraient qu'un temps et la masse ne retiendrait que le vainqueur. Et quand bien même Voldemort triompherait, il y aurait toujours des rébellions, une guerre civile sans fin. Ce mage noir si fameux n'avait visiblement pas compris grand chose au pouvoir. On le prétendait fourbe et manipulateur, l'aîné des Black lui montrerait comment envoûter toute une population.

Il ne lui restait qu'un an à Poudlard mais il avait déjà commencé son projet et, lorsqu'il sortirait officiellement du collège de sorcellerie, c'est une ascension naturelle et assurée qui l'attendait vers la plus haute influence du monde de la magie.

- Au fait Wilkes, ne t'avise plus de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Si l'irritabilité de son condisciple aurait pu suffire à lui faire commettre un acte stupide, il fut sauvé de son défaut par l'entrée soudaine d'un quatrième année de leur maison.

- Sirius ! Elle a dit oui ! s'exclama le garçon en s'élançant vers le jeune homme avec un bonheur non contenu.

- Pensais-tu vraiment qu'elle aurait pu refuser ? s'amusa Sirius en passant une main tendre dans les cheveux de son frère. Je suis heureux pour toi. Même si j'aimerai que tu te comportes de manière un peu plus digne.

Regulus rougit fortement et reprit contenance mais son aîné laissa échapper un rire bref et lui ébouriffa d'un geste ses mèches noires.

- Laisse-moi donc l'élégance et profite de ton adolescence. Je sais que lorsque j'aurai besoin de toi, tu seras là. En attendant ce moment, amuse-toi, c'est un ordre.

Son jeune frère retrouva le sourire, l'attrapa un bref instant dans ses bras puis ressortit comme il était venu. La petite lueur d'amusement et de douceur dans les yeux de Black s'éteignit instantanément quand il se tourna vers Rosier.

- As-tu réuni les noms ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Quelle n'aurait été ma folie si je ne l'avais fait, répondit calmement son comparse. J'en ai particulièrement trois qui feront la meilleure des gardes rapprochées pour ta chair et ton sang.

- Je l'espère pour toi, car s'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à Regulus en mon absence, sois assuré que tu serais le premier à en pâtir.

- As-tu donc si peu confiance en ton frère ?

La remarque acerbe était venue du dernier occupant du wagon, qui avait fini par relever les yeux de son manuel de potions pour darder un regard froid sur Black. Sirius ébaucha un semblant de sourire. Il appréciait l'aplomb de Severus Rogue. Nott et Rosier étaient à sa botte, ils lui envoyaient des piques mais sans que jamais son autorité puisse être remise en question, avec Rogue c'était différent. Le garçon ne s'était jamais soumis à lui, pas plus qu'à quiconque d'ailleurs.

C'était un solitaire extrêmement observateur de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il était par exemple bien assez malin pour comprendre qu'il retirait des bénéfices à rester en présence des autres garçons de son année, même s'il ne se mêlait jamais vraiment au groupe. C'était ce que Sirius aimait chez lui, cette attitude ambiguë que lui valait son indifférence lucide. Il ne s'opposait jamais vraiment à lui mais pouvait parfois se montrer provoquant de la sorte. Cela rehaussait la vie scolaire monotone du jeune homme.

- Comme il se doit d'un Black, mon frère n'a pas à craindre les attaques directes, mais en tant que Serpentard, quel tort aurai-je de ne pas penser aux coups en traître. Je présume ne jamais te voir me contredire en cela.

Rogue répondit par une expiration méprisante et retourna à son livre.

- En parlant de s'amuser, c'est la dernière année où tu pourras encore t'accorder un réel divertissement, remarqua Nott. Tu as des projets ? Ne voudrais-tu pas, enfin, te joindre à nous pour contrer les lionceaux ?

- Ces guerres intestines ne valent pas mon intérêt, répondit Sirius avec dédain. Qu'ils s'évertuent donc avec leurs minables farces, elles ne peuvent m'atteindre.

- Parle pour toi, grommela Wilkes avec colère, sans oser hausser la voix.

- Je compte néanmoins relever un défi, reconnut Black sans faire attention à son camarade. Peut-être devrai-je appeler cela de l'entraînement, en fait.

- Tu m'intéresses, dit Rosier dont toute l'attention s'était effectivement focalisée sur son charismatique ami, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

- Et je pense deviner les tenants de cette idée, confirma Nott. Après tout, il n'y a pas grand chose que tu voudrais mettre à l'épreuve. La question que je me pose, c'est qui sera ta proie.

- Je n'ai pas encore arrêté mon choix mais il reste restreint. Surtout que je compte me lancer un défi qui sied à mon envergure.

- Dans ce cas, tu sais déjà dans quelle maison chercher. Quoi de plus délectable que de convertir un de ces si vertueux Gryffondor, ricana Rosier.

- Potter ? proposa Nott, non sans ironie.

- Viendra un jour où je ne relèverai pas le sarcasme dans tes intonations et tu pourras dire adieu au rôle de conseiller auquel tu aspires.

Sirius laissa flotter sa réflexion dans l'air. Personne en ces lieux n'était dupe, il n'avait nul besoin d'un conseiller à ses côtés, mais le titre serait bien réel dans l'avenir et présentait trop de bénéfices pour le laisser passer.

- On ne se rallie pas ses opposants directs, c'est une règle de base, s'amenda Leoden.

- Tu n'as pas tort sur un point, avec une fille, ça n'aurait rien de glorieux, réfléchit Evan, qui se souciait peu de cette position.

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Il... Black joue sur les deux tableaux, lui fit remarquer Christopher.

- Mais ce ne sera pas le cas de sa cible.

- J'avoue ne pas avoir songé à cette option, nota Sirius. Convertir des idéaux est une chose, invertir des préférences en est une autre. Cela rajoute du piment à l'affaire...

Un sourire d'anticipation s'était esquissé sur son visage mais il fronça vite les sourcils.

- Je ne me souviens d'aucune proie attrayante qui corresponde à ces critères, sinon je l'aurai déjà chassé et attrapé. Il va malheureusement falloir oublier ce supplément.

- N'en sois pas si sûr, le contredit Nott. Tu n'as jamais vraiment regardé nos comparses dans cette perspective. Qui plus est à nos âges, les poussées de croissance ne sont pas rares et il en est un certain nombre qui semblait encore tout droit sorti des seins de Morgane avant cet été.

- Tu n'as pas tort... reconnut lentement Black. Et bien soit, attendons avant de décider, cette perle rare se montrera peut-être.

oOo

Plus loin dans le train se déroulait une conversation d'une atmosphère autrement plus bon enfant, animée d'éclats de rire et d'exclamations joyeuses. Les garçons de Gryffondor septième année se racontaient leurs étés respectifs comme ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de se retrouver durant les vacances.

- C'est à ce moment que maman a décrété qu'un jacuzzi de strangulots était une idée excessivement délirante, même pour elle, termina Peter Pettigrow avec une grimace.

- Ta mère est vraiment impayable, s'esclaffa Terence Hill. J'aurai fui dès l'accueil à coup de billiwig fluorescents, aussi enchantés soient-ils !

- Moi ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que cette auberge existe depuis des lustres, ce qui signifie que certains clients restent, frissonna James Potter.

Terence lui accorda ce point et lui lança une friandise de Bertie Crochue selon un angle compliqué que le capitaine des Gryffondors n'eut pas le moindre mal à rattraper au vol. Il adressa d'ailleurs un sourire moqueur à son ami qui y répondit par un air exagérément blasé.

- C'est étrange de se dire que c'est notre dernière rentrée à Poudlard, remarqua Peter sans pouvoir contenir une certaine nostalgie dans sa voix.

- Faut pas le voir comme ça. Dernière année à Poudlard, plus qu'un an avant que le monde ne nous ouvre les bras ! lança Terence avec optimisme. Et puis, on ne pourra vraiment pas dire qu'on n'en a pas profité !

- C'est certain ! D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'on va faire cette année.

Peter s'était tourné vers James en parlant, tout comme Terence. Leur ami haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

- Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi mais on va s'y mettre sérieusement !

- On compte sur toi ! Sur ce, je vous abandonne un moment pour aller retrouver Kelly ! annonça Terence en se levant. Tu veux venir Peter ? Avec de la chance, elle sera avec Valentine et tu arriveras enfin à te déclarer.

Peter rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et marmonna des protestations qui ne l'empêchèrent pas de se lever à son tour et de saluer leur ami avant de sortir.

James resta fixé un moment sur la porte du compartiment avec un sourire amusé, souhaitant à Peter d'effectivement concrétiser ce dont il rêvait depuis l'an dernier. Il baissa les yeux sur le bonbon que lui avait donné le blond, le fit tourner dans ses doigts puis le lança sur le côté, par dessus son épaule, sans regarder.

Une main leste l'attrapa aussi promptement que James quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je savais bien que tu dormais pas ! s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes.

Remus Lupin lui adressa un regard amusé et s'étira ostensiblement en réponse.

- Dur d'en être autrement avec vos jacasseries. Je serai sûrement plus au calme avec les filles de Serpentard de notre année.

- Je te plains de ne pas l'avoir noté plus tôt, répliqua James sans relever la presque insulte.

- Alors vous récidivez cette année ? demanda le châtain. J'en connais une qui ne va pas vraiment apprécier l'idée.

James observa son ami avec prudence, tournant sept fois sa langue avant de répondre, réflexe qui avait nécessité cinq ans de conversations avec Remus pour se mettre en place.

- Et bien... Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait tout arrêter brusquement... Tu ne penses pas que simplement généraliser suffira ?

- Si tu y parviens, je suis persuadé que Lily approuvera. Cela étant, j'ai hâte de voir à quel point tu sauras te retenir devant les Serpentards.

Le jeune Potter lui adressa une grimace. Remus employait souvent un ton mi figue mi raisin qui le forçait à reconsidérer pas mal de ses certitudes. Il savait pertinemment que Evans le mépriserait toujours autant s'il ne cessait pas certaines de ses attitudes puériles, et il en était d'autant plus conscient qu'étant en septième année, il tenait là sa dernière chance de la faire tomber dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'écoutais pas tes conseils, grommela-t-il.

- Oh non... Comment le formuler ? Tu deviens juste quelque peu sélectif en certaines occasions. Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais jamais voulu être ta conscience.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'en acquittes bien pourtant, sourit largement James.

S'il était une personne dans son entourage que le jeune Potter écoutait, c'était bien Remus. Certes, il était sujet à quelques amnésies passagères quant à ses conseils, mais ils finissaient toujours par faire leur chemin dans son esprit de mauvais garçon et il escomptait bien qu'avec l'âge, il les intégrerait plus vite.

Remus Lupin était un être à part. Il s'entendait très bien avec Peter et Terence et certaines autres personnes mais était un solitaire dans l'âme, il aimait la tranquillité et le revendiquait. Il ne les accompagnait jamais dans leurs farces mais pouvait parfois les aider à les préparer et il n'était vraiment proche que de James. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait certainement pu se lier plus aux deux autres, mais Terence et Peter avaient très vite accroché entre eux et dans la mesure où Remus avait été particulièrement difficile d'approche la première année, ils avaient fini par abandonner.

James ne l'avait pas fait. Le jeune Lupin l'avait fasciné dès le départ. Il ne comprenait pas comment la plupart de ses camarades pouvait le trouver inintéressant de prime abord. Il émanait de lui une aura de maturité et, quelque part, de noirceur, qui avait fait que l'actuel capitaine de Gryffondor n'avait eu de cesse que de le forcer à l'accepter comme ami.

Il ne l'avait jamais regretté, malgré le caractère renfermé si opposé au sien. Et lorsqu'il avait découvert sa lycanthropie en deuxième année, cela n'avait fait que renforcer son admiration pour la force de son ami. Non sans mal, il l'avait convaincu de tout raconter à Terence et Peter, qui l'avaient pris relativement bien sans pour autant que la révélation les rapproche outre mesure.

Mais pour James, ce n'était pas suffisant, car lorsque la lune présentait sa face la plus ronde et la plus lumineuse, il culpabilisait de ne pouvoir aider son ami qui souffrait le martyr. Il avait bien tenté de convaincre les autres de devenir des animagi, le jour où il avait découvert que les loups-garous ne pouvaient les blesser, mais personne, pas même Remus, ne s'était rangé de son avis. Trop de risques, trop d'incertitudes, ils l'avaient dissuadé malgré toute la conviction qu'il y avait mis.

Ce projet lui trottait toujours dans la tête cependant. Maintenant qu'il était majeur, il pouvait s'enregistrer auprès du ministère et comptait bien sur l'aide déjà promise par McGonagall dans son entreprise.

- La dernière année... Si ce n'était Evans, j'aimerai qu'elle soit déjà finie. Qui peut savoir où en sera rendu Voldemort dans un an ? Je souhaiterai déjà le combattre.

- Tu es doué James, surdoué même, mais tu ne ferais pas long feu face à ses Mangemorts. Cette année va te permettre de t'améliorer. Et je pense que nous allons avoir droit à un discours bien particulier lors de notre premier cours d'option.

L'option dont parlait Remus était un leurre, un soi-disant cours sur les protections magiques qui dissimulait des leçons avancées de stratégies d'attaque et de défense pour former ceux qui combattraient un jour le mage noir.

- Tu es doué également, remarqua James. Tu ferais un grand Auror.

Remus eut un rire sans joie.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Aucune chance qu'ils acceptent un loup-garou. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas été accepté à ce cours pour mes talents mais pour ma nature.

- Et moi je maintiens que Dumbledore voit plus en toi que ce que tu crois, s'agaça James. J'exagère peut-être en parlant d'Auror mais ce n'est vraiment que ton caractère qui ne s'y prête pas. Tu as du talent. Ton esprit d'analyse est extraordinaire, tu es capable de voir les failles d'un plan là où personne ne songerait à les chercher. C'est également quelque chose que tu dois travailler mais je reste persuadé que tu ferais un stratège hors pair.

Le châtain secoua la tête avec un sourire indulgent.

- Non James. Ce que tu dis est vrai, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, je ne pourrais malheureusement jamais le prouver. En supposant que Dumbledore le pense également, il a nettement moins d'influence que ce que tu lui prêtes et il sait pertinemment ce qu'il peut et ne peut pas faire. On m'a choisi pour une tâche que je doute fortement pouvoir accomplir.

Le jeune Potter se renfrogna, agacé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas que ce sujet soit abordé.

- J'ai eu une chance inouïe de pouvoir faire ma scolarité à Poudlard, poursuivit doucement Remus, et je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissant, mais je n'ai aucun avenir, du moins professionnel, en dehors des murs de l'école. Je suis un loup-garou. Le ministère me méprise et la société entière m'abhorre. Pour cela, Voldemort essaiera, à un moment ou à un autre, de me recruter. Et, James, que tu l'acceptes ou non, c'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle j'appartiens au groupe restreint choisi par Dumbledore.

- Ouais, ben quelle que soit la vérité, ça me fera pas changer ce que moi je pense. Et je ferai tout pour te prouver que tu peux aspirer à un autre avenir que celui-là.

Ils ne revinrent pas sur la question du reste du trajet. Peter et Terence réapparurent peu avant l'arrivée et James se retint de tout commentaire en voyant Remus abandonner sa stature droite pour se replier légèrement, discutant avec eux d'une voix plus basse et effacée que celle qu'il avait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Le jeune Lupin était passé maître dans l'art de se rendre insignifiant et comptait bien cette année encore en faire bon usage.

_À suivre..._

Et voilà pour l'entrée en matière ! On en apprendra plus sur chacun d'entre eux au fil des chapitres évidemment mais j'espère être parvenue à brosser l'esprit général des personnages principaux. Ce chapitre tient surtout lieu d'introduction et les prochains seront plus longs.

A très bientôt !

oOo

_**Terence Hill :**_ J'ai un peu hésité à rajouter le personnage de Terence mais j'avoue que ça me laissait quelque peu sceptique de penser qu'il n'y avait que 3 garçons à Gryffondor cette année-là. Après, je me suis rendue compte que c'était possible vu qu'il n'y a que 3 filles durant les années de Harry et Cie mais Terence était déjà là... donc il est resté, lol. (et puis, bon, on peut supposer qu'il y a moins d'élèves à l'époque de Harry parce qu'ils sont nés en pleine première guerre contre Voldemort, ce qui a dû réduire leurs effectifs.)

_**Peter Pettigrow :**_ Toujours par rapport à ma fic sur les maraudeurs, vous allez le trouver très différent. Je vais tenter d'en expliquer les raisons au fur et à mesure. Vous avez déjà quelques bribes dans les postulats de base mais j'ai en tête les raisons pour lesquelles, par exemple, sa mère est ici totalement saine d'esprit. Bref ! C'est pas le sujet principal mais je vais essayer de ne pas oublier !

oOo

Et enfin le petit délire, qui n'entre donc pas réellement dans l'histoire. Je l'avais écrit pour une autre idée de fic RemusxSirius, toujours en UA, où Remus ne s'était jamais rapproché des autres Gryffondor.

Ça se passe chez Remus juste avant la rentrée et je rappelle que cette scène n'existe absolument pas dans la trame de « La séduction du serpent ». Sa môman et son pôpa l'aiment :-P

o

Une porte claqua à l'étage de la maison, puis une autre, un bruit de fouille, un fracas et un cri de douleur agacé.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? interrogea Mme Lupin du rez-de-chaussé, hésitant à monter.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la voix assourdie de son fils. J'ai juste perdu... PAR LA BARBE DE...

Un bris de verre retentit.

- C'est bon, je gère ! assura Remus.

John Lupin sortit de la cuisine et sourit à l'air angoissé de sa femme.

- D'habitude, il est toujours si... commença-t-elle.

- Non, ton fils ne nous fait pas une crise d'adolescence en retard, la rassura son mari. Il n'est juste pas habitué.

- On ne le serait pas à moins, soupira Théia.

Elle retrouva soudain son sourire et adressa un regard surexcité à son mari.

- Allons bon, dit-il en retenant un rire, si j'avais su que tu étais si intéressée par le physique... Je vais finir par m'inquiéter de mon sort.

- Mais vous êtes magnifique, John Lupin ! s'insurgea la femme. Et puis ça n'a rien à voir, c'est de la fierté maternelle, déclara-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras. Vous n'avez pas un truc assimilé, vous les hommes ?

- Nous savons mieux nous contenir ? suggéra-t-il.

Sa femme lui donna une petite tape réprobatrice et ils s'embrassèrent en rigolant.

- Je vois vraiment pas ce que ça a de drôle...

La voix lasse de leur fils les fit se détacher et Théia Lupin laissa échapper un gémissement ravi.

- Que tu es beau ! Mais que tu es beau ! Hein John, que notre fils est beau ?

- Maman... grimaça Remus. Je vais finir par croire que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi avant.

- Avant tu étais adorable, le rassura sa mère, maintenant tu es... tu es... magnifique ! D'ailleurs... De qui a-t-il pris ces gènes ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir sérieusement et son mari poussa un soupir dépité.

- Tu sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, lui rappela son fils.

- Quand même, on a beau savoir que les lycanthropes ont tendance à faire de subites poussées de croissance, ça surprend... remarqua son père en fixant Remus de haut en bas.

- Je m'inquiétais d'avoir toujours le gabarit d'un gamin à seize ans, je regrette un peu maintenant, avoua l'adolescent en grimaçant. Grandir autant en deux mois, ça fait un mal de chien. Ça a l'air d'être fini mais je sens encore les courbatures.

- S'il n'y avait que la taille, gloussa sa mère.

Ses deux hommes lui lancèrent un regard en biais qui la fit hausser les épaules.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôles tous les deux. Pourquoi je ne serai pas heureuse ? J'ai un fils intelligent, qui me ramène d'excellents résultats scolaires et qui, de surcroît, va faire tourner les têtes de toutes les demoiselles de l'école.

- Et loup-garou... lui rappela Remus.

Cela lui valut une tape à l'arrière de la tête de la part de sa mère.

- Interdiction de sombrer dans le pessimisme. On a bien la preuve que tout n'est pas négatif là-dedans, alors souris un peu, d'accord ?

Son visage s'était un peu assombri et attristé et Remus s'en voulut un instant de ne pas avoir compris pourquoi sa mère réagissait ainsi à l'excès.

- Pardon. Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te ramène une fiancée aux vacances de Noël, la taquina-t-il.

- Cela étant, en toute objectivité, Remus est certes joli garçon, il n'est pas non plus une gravure de mode.

- Comment ça il est pas beau mon fils ? s'indigna sa femme.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça mais tu exagères un peu, et puis il n'a pas tant grandi que ça. Quoi qu'en parlant de gravure de mode...

- Euh... Papa ? Tu te souviens que tu parles de moi ? Tu commences à me faire peur.

- Il faut au moins reconnaître à ta mère que cette... évolution t'a admirablement sculpté, tu en conviendras.

Remus regarda ses deux parents tour à tour et laissa sa tête tomber sur son torse.

- Je veux aller m'enterrer sous mes draps et je ne veux surtout pas aller à Poudlard demain, déclara-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

End ;-)


	3. Une voix dans la foule

Un grand merci à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et me fournissent ainsi mon « carburant » ^.^ Même si c'est le troisième chapitre qui va vraiment être le moment de vérité de ce récit, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !

**Note :** CRM est l'abréviation du **Centre de Recherches Magiques**, que j'ai inventé pour « Le Miroir de Parenze ». Il n'existe pas dans l'univers de JKR.

oOo

**2 – Une voix dans la foule**

Les cheveux devant les yeux, un sort pour qu'ils restent en place, les épaules affaissées, le dos légèrement voûté. Faire attention à l'allure, toujours, des pas calmes, une démarche réglée, pas trop lente mais anodine. Le mot est parfait, il doit être quelconque, la personnification de ce mot.

Après un dernier regard dans la glace pour s'assurer que les mèches dissimulaient suffisamment le haut de son visage, Remus sortit de la salle de bain. Tous ses condisciples auraient déjà dû être descendus déjeuner mais il aurait été trop optimiste de penser se retrouver seul.

- Tu n'as pas faim, James ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et atone.

Le jeune Potter grimaça franchement.

- T'as besoin de parler comme ça quand on n'est que tous les deux ?

- Comme ça ? s'étonna sincèrement Remus en gardant le même ton.

- Ça fait presque une semaine qu'on est rentré ! répliqua-t-il sur un ton accusateur.

- Et je te félicite de n'avoir encore fait aucune farce et de ne t'en être pris à personne, assura le châtain tout en rassemblant ses affaires.

- Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de ça, s'énerva James. Tu comptes finir ta scolarité sans même avoir eu une petite amie ?

- Et pourquoi en voudrai-je une ?

- Pour des tas de raisons plus évidentes les unes que les autres. T'as beau faire ton possible pour effacer ta présence, tu as un certain succès parmi les filles qui sont effectivement timides. Y'en a des pas mal dans le lot.

- Ah ! Si Lily entendait son prétendant, quelle joie la submergerait, ironisa son ami. Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt t'inquiéter de ton cas ? Que je me souvienne, elle n'a même pas voulu passer deux minutes avec toi pour changer de classe hier.

- Je compte passer toute ma vie avec elle, balaya James d'un geste de la main.

- Ton compte à rebours est lancé, lui rappela-t-il.

James se planta devant lui pour mettre les deux mains sur ses épaules, prenant un air grave.

- Je suis sérieux Remus. Je te lâcherai pas avec ça, bien moins cette année que toutes les autres. Je suis le seul à être vraiment proche de toi. Evans a brisé tes barrières l'an dernier mais nous ne sommes que deux. Tu ne fais même pas d'efforts avec Peter et Terence alors qu'ils connaissent ton secret. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Poudlard est le meilleur endroit pour apprendre à connaître les gens, tu devrais vraiment en profiter. C'est pas la première fois que je t'en parle, et si moi je suis capable d'écouter tes conseils pour Evans, ne pourrais-tu pas au moins essayer de prêter un minimum d'attention aux miens ?

Le châtain lui fit doucement lâcher prise en secouant la tête.

- Mes conseils ne sont que cela, que tu les suives ou non te regarde. Je sais ce qui m'attend et je sais ce que je dois faire. Je m'estime déjà extrêmement chanceux d'avoir croisé ta route. Une chance pareille, les gens comme moi n'en ont même jamais une en temps normal.

Il lui passa devant pour sortir du dortoir et James balança sa tête en arrière avec un soupir de frustration avant de le suivre. Dans la Grande Salle, Remus s'installa délibérément loin de Peter et Terence et commença justement à discuter avec Lily Evans. Le capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor n'eut même pas la volonté de chercher à séduire sa dulcinée et rejoignit ses deux autres amis, mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, ni pour elle, ni pour Remus.

La leçon de défense contre les forces du Mal de ce matin-là fut entièrement théorique et n'enthousiasma pas les élèves. Un bon nombre ne faisait qu'attendre l'heure d'option suivante, où ils retrouveraient les cours secrets, pour ne pas dire illégaux, de défense que Dumbledore avait ouvert.

Ennuyé, Remus laissa son regard vagabonder dans la salle de classe. Leur année était étonnement hétéroclite pour ce cours en particulier, on trouvait presque autant d'élèves de chaque maison, ce qui se voyait rarement, et ils étaient nombreux à l'avoir choisi.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dos de Sirius Black et ses pensées revinrent à James. Ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt était vrai : il était surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu entamer de dispute avec le Serpentard.

Les deux garçons entretenaient une très étrange relation de l'avis du lycanthrope. James avait beau assurer haut et fort qu'il haïssait l'héritier Black, Remus l'avait trop souvent vu savourer leurs duels pour prêter tout crédit à ses affirmations. Il y avait quelque chose de... viscéral entre eux, et ça ne venait pas que de James. Même si Black n'entamait jamais les combats, il prenait un plaisir aussi grand à les faire durer.

Sa condition de garou lui donnait une sensibilité à la magie supérieure à celle des autres, ce qu'il avait eu tôt fait de constater en discutant avec ses camarades durant la première année, et les énergies de James et de Black réagissaient comme des aimants. Aucun des deux ne semblait le réaliser ou tout simplement le reconnaître mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils étaient liés. Ce n'était pas que James ne voulait pas faire d'efforts, il ne le pouvait pas. Ils étaient d'une certaine manière destinés à interagir l'un avec l'autre et rien n'y pourrait rien changer, ils se complétaient. Le châtain n'avait cependant jamais eu la folie de tenir ce genre de propos devant son ami.

James... Il n'abandonnerait pas de si tôt, c'était certain, mais Remus était tout aussi buté et convaincu du bien fondé de son attitude. Plus il se montrait discret, moins les gens s'intéressaient à lui et moins ils risquaient de découvrir son secret.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris que tout le monde ne crierait pas au loup en découvrant sa nature, mais contrairement à James, il était assez lucide pour savoir que la majorité le ferait. En se rendant invisible, il évitait les questions quant à ses absences. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps même au plus stupide des élèves pour faire le lien entre ses disparitions et la pleine lune s'il n'agissait pas de la sorte.

Il ne l'avait pas immédiatement compris et c'était paradoxalement James qui lui avait fait prendre conscience du danger que sa propre personnalité représentait. Remus était calme, c'était un fait, il était posé et avait toujours été plus mature que les enfants de son âge. Malheureusement, le garçon était également bien campé sur ses positions et ses principes et savait tenir tête aux autres. C'est la raison pour laquelle le petit Potter, du haut de ses onze ans, ne l'avait pas lâché de toute la première année et avait fini par le faire céder au début de la seconde. Il avait ainsi appris à se contrôler, à maîtriser ses gestes et sa voix, et la tactique avait largement fait ses preuves au fil des ans.

James avait beau râler sur son comportement envers les autres, c'était lui qui avait donné à Remus la plupart des clés pour passer inaperçu. Il n'y avait plus qu'une année à tenir, ce ne devrait plus poser aucun problème. A leurs âges, les amitiés s'étaient déjà forgées et chacun restait dans son coin. Cette septième année serait à l'image des six autres.

A la sortie du cours, James le rejoignit après s'être fait envoyer balader pour la énième fois par la jolie Gryffondor, dame de ses pensées.

- Et si je te prêtais mon corps juste le temps que tu la dragues, proposa le jeune Potter d'une voix où perçait le désespoir.

- Tu es en bonne voie tant que tu ne sors pas ce genre de remarque, le sermonna Remus avec amusement.

La totalité des élèves de l'option ayant choisi la défense contre les forces du Mal, ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la salle prévue à cet effet et déposèrent leurs affaires en restant debout comme les bureaux avaient été repoussés contre les murs.

Remus venait à peine de se débarrasser de son sac que quelqu'un se planta devant lui, des doigts fins glissant dans ses cheveux pour les rabattre en arrière.

- Ici tu n'en as pas besoin, sourit chaleureusement Lily.

Le garçon acquiesça en répondant au sourire et se redressa complètement.

En ces lieux, il n'avait pas à jouer la comédie. Les élèves avaient été triés sur le volet par Dumbledore lui-même et étaient formés pour devenir la prochaine ligne de défense contre Voldemort. Le risque qu'ils soient dégoûtés par sa nature existait mais ils étaient liés par un serment du silence sur ce qu'il se passait dans ces cours.

Si les autres étudiants avaient été surpris de découvrir un nouveau Remus Lupin, la plupart n'en avait pas non plus fait grand cas, ils ne se trouvaient pas ici pour s'amuser et n'avaient pas de raisons de se côtoyer en dehors des cours. La plupart mais pas Lily Evans.

Elle s'était montrée aussi, si ce n'est plus, insistante que James. Remus s'était dit que ces deux-là se valaient bien et avait fini par céder. Sa réaction face à sa lycanthropie avait d'ailleurs été fabuleuse. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le comprendre par elle-même, il avait préféré le lui révéler. Et contrairement à James, qui lui avait dit qu'il n'en était pas moins Remus, contrairement à Peter et Terence, qui lui avaient assuré que ça ne changeait rien, elle avait posé une main sur sa joue, l'air effaré et, d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas, avait soufflé : « Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit que Potter ne valait rien ». Ça n'avait rien changé à son attitude envers James mais cela avait tout signifié pour Remus et, à partir de cet instant, Lily était devenue une fidèle confidente.

- Mes cheveux aussi auraient besoin d'être arrangés, tenta James.

- Tu veux dire ton cerveau ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle adressa un dernier sourire à Remus et se tourna vers le professeur qui venait d'arriver.

- J'insiste, pour l'échange de corps, ronchonna James, soutirant un sourire amusé à son ami.

- Bonjour à tous, les accueillit Alastor Maugrey. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous demander comment se sont passées vos vacances, la réponse est évidente.

En disant cela, l'homme désigna du pouce le tableau où étaient accrochés plusieurs articles de la Gazette récoltés durant l'été. Tous relevaient d'une action menée par Voldemort et ses partisans. Les vacances avaient été particulièrement meurtrières et les éditoriaux débordaient du tableau.

- Je sais que ça a dû vous mettre en rage de ne rien pouvoir faire mais sachez qu'on en a évité un certain nombre et qu'on a attrapé pas mal de ces saletés de Mangemorts.

Alastor Maugrey était un Auror à la réputation grandissante. Il faisait partie de la dizaine d'intervenants que Dumbledore avait personnellement débauchés pour assurer cette option, dont un qui leur promulguait effectivement des leçons sur les protections magiques pour donner le change.

- Cette année, nous allons vous spécialiser, déclara l'Auror. Certains sont clairement plus doués pour l'attaque, d'autres pour la stratégie et j'en passe. Il est grand temps que vous développiez vos talents respectifs. Je vais vous mettre par groupes de deux pour commencer. Potter et Stimpson au duel, Destov et Kelling avec moi pour la stratégie, Canaris et Easton aux sorts de protection, Evans et Lupin à l'occlumancie et McKinnon et Johnson aux sorts d'espionnage. Débrouillez-vous sans moi pour le moment et revoyez les cours de l'an dernier.

Il balança un lourd dossier sur la table qu'il avait indiqué aux Poufsouffles qui seraient avec lui tandis que chacun se répartissait dans la salle.

- L'occlumancie, hein ? remarqua Lily en haussant un sourcil comme Remus la rejoignait.

- Je suppose que je vais te laisser l'honneur de lire en moi, répondit-il d'un air neutre.

Elle acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Contrairement à James, elle était à même de comprendre toutes les implications futures de sa condition, même si elle ne l'approuvait pas plus que son prétendant en titre. Ils se mirent en place et la Gryffondor lança le sortilège de légilimancie, qu'elle avait appris l'an passé. Sa puissance dans ce domaine n'équivalait évidemment pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou même la plupart de ses partisans mais l'exercice constituait un excellent entraînement.

Remus lui résista un bon moment avant que son esprit ne lui joue un tour. Lily cessa le sortilège et le regarda en plissant des yeux.

- Assortis ? dit-elle avec un mépris évident.

- Une idée en passant, s'expliqua le garçon. Mais si tu lis dans mon esprit, tu réaliseras que tu te trompes beaucoup sur James.

Lily regarda vers le dit jeune homme avec une moue clairement dubitative. Il se battait en duel avec une de ses amies, Millea Stimpson, et chacun donnait à l'autre pas mal de fil à retordre.

- Je sais qu'il défend de bons idéaux, ça n'en fait pas pour autant quelqu'un que je puisse apprécier, remarqua-t-elle.

- Je comprends tes réticences mais je pense que James a beaucoup mûri récemment. Il ne tient qu'à lui de le montrer.

- Admettons... On s'y remet ?

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement, entre les entraînements et les informations que Maugrey leur fournit sur l'actuelle situation politique. Avant de partir, il leur donna à chacun une fiche qui correspondait au cours qu'ils étaient sensés avoir eu en leur rappelant de ne pas négliger leur couverture.

Juste avant de sortir, Remus reprit son attitude distante, s'attirant un soupir de James mais également de Lily. Si le garçon se trouva ravi de ce point commun, la jeune fille lança cette fois un soupir d'exaspération.

oOo

La rentrée s'était déroulée dans une monotonie effarante. L'arrivée au collège, la répartition, le repas et le discours de Dumbledore n'avaient rien eu de plus exceptionnels que les autres années et la première semaine de cours s'était déroulée de telle sorte qu'il n'y avait même pas eu un seul accrochage avec les Gryffondors.

Sirius trouvait cela quelque peu décevant. Leur dernière année n'aurait-elle pas dû commencer avec éclat ? La petite bande de Gryffondor n'avait même pas organisé une quelconque farce qui aurait pu pimenter leurs journées. Non pas que cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose en fait, il y avait toujours une idée très intéressante derrière leurs blagues mais Sirius trouvait qu'ils n'allaient jamais assez loin.

Pour couronner le tout, le Serpentard avait eu beau observer ses condisciples masculins, aucun ne lui semblait une cible à sa hauteur, entre ceux qui lui tomberaient de toute façon dans les bras et ceux qui n'éveillaient pas son intérêt. Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir mené son entreprise un ou deux ans plus tôt, sur des élèves plus âgés, mais il était trop tard pour y songer. En désespoir de cause, il avait observé les professeurs sans rien trouver à en tirer de ce côté là non plus.

Son empressement avait amusé Leoden. Si Sirius avait de très nombreuses qualités, la patience n'en faisait pas partie et il avait essayé d'au moins le motiver à attendre un mois, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'aller s'amuser ailleurs dans ce laps de temps. L'héritier des Black ne l'avait pas repris, capable de reconnaître certains de ses torts, mais il n'avait pas caché le profond dépit qu'il ressentait. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment la perle rare qu'il espérait pouvait encore se montrer. Ce divertissement lui avait donné plus d'espoir qu'il ne le pensait et il allait devoir se résigner à encore passer une année d'une mortelle banalité.

Enfin, pas totalement... Et il se réjouissait d'autant plus d'avoir pris cette décision.

- Youri Destov ? suggéra Rosier en fixant le Poufsouffle de leur année s'installer à table pour dîner. Il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il ne doit pas être trop mal foutu.

- Ta prose est toujours un réel délice à savourer, ironisa Sirius en suivant son regard. Je suppose que je pourrai y trouver mon intérêt, reconnut-il. Néanmoins, je ne considère pas ce défi à la hauteur de ce que j'en attends. Destov est bien trop arrangeant, il résistera mais à un niveau qui ne me permettra pas de déployer mes talents.

- Il y a ce cinquième année, Bartemius Croupton. Fils d'un haut dignitaire clairement opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres et au physique avantageux. Qui plus est, vu son année, il y a des chances pour que tu sois son premier, nota Leoden.

- J'y ai déjà pensé, s'exaspéra Sirius, ne serait-ce que par l'importance de l'admirable parangon de justice qu'est son père. Mais c'est justement ce statut qui en fait un choix peu judicieux. Par ailleurs, il faudrait encore attendre une année pour que je le trouve à mon goût, il tient encore bien trop de l'enfance pour lui trouver une quelconque attirance.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à lui suggérer plusieurs partenaires potentiels que Sirius rejeta de même. Ils manquaient d'informations sur certains et tous les espoirs semblaient reposer sur eux. Black, pour sa part, commençait déjà à s'intéresser de nouveau aux filles. Certaines correspondaient bien plus à ses critères par leur tempérament, comme Johanna Kelling à Poufsouffle, ou encore Lily Evans chez les Gryffondors.

Lily Evans... Oui, cela pourrait être très intéressant avec elle. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la beauté de certaines, son caractère enflammé la désignait comme un challenge de haute voltige. Un détail néanmoins le freinait. James Potter était son soupirant officiel, bien que maintes fois évincé. En temps normal, ce genre de considération ne l'arrêtait pas, loin de là, mais avec Potter... C'était juste différent. Malgré l'immaturité patente dont il faisait preuve, Sirius n'avait jamais ressenti le désir de lui faire des coups aussi bas. D'ailleurs la réciproque était vraie, alors que le Gryffondor était capable d'attaquer bassement n'importe quel élève de l'école, il avait toujours affronté le Serpentard en face à face.

En parlant de sa Némésis, il tomba sur lui et ses amis en sortant de la Grande Salle, déclenchant le premier face à face de l'année.

- Toujours là, Pureté oblige ? lui lança le Gryffondor d'un ton moqueur. Je t'aurai cru déjà affairé à lécher les bottes de ton maître.

- C'est toujours un plaisir sans commune mesure que de m'entretenir avec toi, Potter. Ton fonctionnement psychique, capable d'oblitérer tant d'informations pour ne retenir que celles qui t'arrangent, est un mystère qui ne cesse de me captiver. Tu ferais sans nul doute un sujet d'étude passionnant pour le CRM.

Son adversaire plissa des yeux, furieux. S'il n'avait rien à lui envier pour la puissance magique, Potter ne parvenait que rarement à répartir aux piques du Serpentard. Les lions avaient toujours mieux su rugir que pratiquer l'éloquence, excellence des serpents.

- Le centre de recherche a sûrement mieux à faire pour le moment, finit-il par dire. Et s'il y a un fonctionnement psychique qu'ils devraient étudier, c'est bien celui de ton engeance. Pas trop atteint par la consanguinité, Black ?

- Intéressant venant de ta part, j'ignorais que les Potter n'étaient pas aussi purs que les miens.

Le Gryffondor crispa les poings. Son condisciple alliait la verve à un esprit beaucoup plus vif que le sien, du moins lorsque le jeune Potter était irrité, ce qui était toujours le cas en présence du Serpentard. Sirius se sentait à l'aise dans ces situations. C'était une sorte de rituel d'entendre Potter l'invectiver de la sorte, il le prenait presque comme un discours de bienvenue.

- Tu te crois malin alors qu...

- James.

La voix descendit le long de l'échine du Serpentard, vibra dans son corps et remonta en une fraction de seconde pour lui faire manquer une inspiration. Sa propre réaction le surprit et il plissa des yeux, cherchant dans le dos de Potter qui avait bien pu l'interpeller de la sorte. Mais personne ne s'était arrêté et il ne parvint pas à en déterminer l'origine.

Elle n'avait prononcé qu'un mot, un nom. De façon neutre, claire et posée. Et pourtant... cette voix possédait une puissance propre, une chaleur irradiante, une maturité d'homme que Sirius ne pensait pas qu'aucun de ses condisciples puisse posséder.

Potter s'était tu instantanément à l'interpellation. Ses yeux avaient légèrement déviés vers l'arrière dans un regard mêlant agacement et... repentir ? Il connaissait cette voix, et la promptitude avec laquelle il y avait réagi démontrait qu'il était très proche de son propriétaire.

- On s'en va, lança le Gryffondor entre ses dents à ses deux acolytes sans plus chercher querelle.

Sirius le regarda s'éloigner sans intervenir, espérant qu'ils rejoignent quelqu'un, mais ils disparurent dans l'escalier menant à leur tour sans que personne ne vienne se greffer au trio.

- Et il remet ça, souffla Leoden dans un soupir.

- Tu as vu qui l'a interrompu ? lui demanda Black.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu ?

Il observa à nouveau les escaliers, pensif.

- Qu'entends-tu en disant qu'il remet cela ?

- Et bien... Ça, indiqua Nott en désignant l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant l'adversaire. Il s'arrête en plein milieu d'une altercation comme si de rien n'était. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te faire perdre ton temps si c'est pour en arriver là.

Sirius resta pensif jusqu'au retour dans la salle commune. Il ne se soucia aucunement de ses camarades qui s'étaient installés dans les fauteuils et le regardèrent avec étonnement gravir les escaliers vers les dortoirs sans chercher à se joindre à eux.

Il repassait la voix en boucle dans son esprit et la sensation électrique se déchargeait dans son corps avec autant d'intensité que quelques minutes plus tôt. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de quelqu'un possédant une telle voix ? C'était improbable. Elle dénotait une telle puissance, un tel contrôle, et ses intonations... Chaude et rauque, une voix d'homme, non de garçon.

Repensant aux propos de Leoden, Sirius sortit de sa malle le cadeau de son père pour sa majorité : une vasque à Pensine de taille moyenne.

Lorsqu'il la lui avait offerte, Orion Black avait bien précisé que c'était un gage de la confiance qu'il avait en sa future puissance, car il faudrait des années à son fils pour contrôler une magie d'une telle complexité. Sirius avait dépassé toutes ses attentes. Il n'était évidemment pas capable de maîtriser le sortilège dans son ensemble mais était parvenu à l'utiliser dans une moindre mesure pour le rendre opérationnel en seulement quelques mois.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître dans le bassin une substance entre gaz et liquide qui se déplaçait en paresseux tourbillons, puis il toucha sa tempe de sa baguette, se concentra et en retira un fin fil argenté qu'il ajouta à la Pensine. Il renouvela l'opération plusieurs fois et dut attendre un moment pour reprendre des forces avant de plonger la tête dans le mélange.

Ses altercations avec Potter, depuis la première année, défilèrent dans son esprit. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à un résultat. Sa maîtrise du sortilège restant encore incertaine, il ne pouvait voir ses souvenirs que de son propre point de vue. Avec une meilleure pratique, il pourrait se rendre extérieur à lui-même et découvrir plus que ce que ses seuls sens en avaient perçu, mais il lui faudrait encore quelques années pour parvenir à ce niveau.

Les premières années défilèrent au rythme des querelles provoquées par le Gryffondor, et alimentées par lui-même, il devait bien le reconnaître. Les retraites subites et inexplicables de Potter ne commencèrent qu'à partir de la cinquième année mais Sirius eut beau se concentrer, il n'entendait rien de plus que le brouhaha des élèves alentours lorsque cela se produisait.

Il n'y croyait plus vraiment lorsque, au beau milieu de la sixième année, il lui sembla percevoir quelque chose. Il revint dessus, se concentrant principalement sur son ouïe quelques secondes avant que Potter ne change d'attitude. C'était infime. Un murmure où il lui était impossible de distinguer des propos. Une nouvelle écoute ne lui apporta pas plus de précisions, aussi passa-t-il au souvenir suivant. Le chuchotement était toujours là mais l'attention de Sirius n'ayant pas été attirée au moment des événements, il lui était impossible d'obtenir plus d'informations.

Enfin, arrivé au dernier souvenir de l'année précédente, il l'entendit.

« James. »

Ça n'avait pas l'intensité de quelques minutes auparavant, c'était plus comme un lointain écho, toujours un murmure, cette fois compréhensible. Et pourtant il s'agissait bien de la même personne, pas parce que Sirius l'avait reconnue mais parce que Potter y avait réagi exactement de la même manière.

Il termina avec le plus récent souvenir, frissonnant à nouveau à l'écoute de cette voix envoûtante, mais il eut beau se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait derrière le jeune Potter, le propriétaire lui échappait toujours.

Le choix était relativement large, comme le chemin qu'ils empruntaient était commun aux Gryffondors, aux Serdaigles et aux Poufsouffles, Sirius était cependant quasiment assuré qu'il était en sixième ou septième année. La probabilité qu'il s'agisse d'un cinquième année était faible, du fait de la maturité de la voix, mais il ne l'écarta pas totalement.

Un sourire prédateur s'étala sur son visage.

Il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur la question : il avait trouvé sa proie.

_à suivre..._

**NdA :** Les choses sérieuses commencent au prochain chapitre ! Et je croise les doigts pour ne pas m'être lamentablement planté... Enjoy fan service ! :-P

**NdAbis :** La réaction de Lily à la lycanthropie de Remus est à peu près celle que je compte lui faire avoir dans ma série sur les Maraudeurs, en un peu plus détaillée évidemment.

**NdA ter :** Pour information, je reprends dans les grandes lignes les bases que j'ai posé pour ma série sur les Maraudeurs. Ceux qui la suivent vont donc retrouver certains personnages, qui n'auront que des rôles très secondaires, mais également certaines situations (comme l'option de défense) que je n'ai pas de raisons de changer ici.


	4. Une goutte sur ton dos

Merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre ! ^.^

oOo

**3 – Une goutte sur ton dos**

- Tu ne devrais pas nourrir trop d'attentes, remarqua prudemment Leoden Nott.

- Pour autant qu'on sache, il pourrait avoir une tête de troll, s'esclaffa Wilkes.

- Décidément, Chris, tu n'as pas compris les enjeux de notre prince à tous, se moqua Rosier. Black cherche à faire plier une forte volonté, c'est tout l'intérêt de la partie.

Sirius avait mis à contribution ses camarades pour accélérer les recherches. Une personne capable de calmer en une intervention l'impétueux James Potter devait être relativement facile à trouver en élargissant son réseau d'informations.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit Leoden en adressant un regard agacé à ses deux amis, c'est qu'il pourrait être aussi décevant que n'importe qui d'autre.

L'héritier des Black cessa d'observer le capitaine de Gryffondor pour regarder fixement son comparse, un air entre menace et dépit peint sur le visage.

- Me prends-tu pour une de ces jeunes filles qui s'imaginent que leurs romans d'amour deviendront réalité ? Je ne pense pas qu'il est celui que je cherche parce qu'il a la voix la plus virile qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre parmi nos immatures condisciples mais parce que James Potter l'écoute sans chercher à le remettre en question. Maintenant, Nott, oserais-tu sous-entendre que mon jugement sur Potter soit biaisé ?

Leoden fronça les sourcils, clairement énervé de se faire traiter de la sorte, même s'il s'agissait de Sirius Black. Il comprenait néanmoins les risques qu'il encourrait à se le mettre à dos et prit son temps pour répondre.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'une fois où tu aurais mal jugé une personne, dit-il finalement, et je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien plus observateur que n'importe qui.

- Et manipulateur aussi, ajouta Rosier non sans une certaine satisfaction.

- Mais tu ne peux pas non plus me contredire quand je te dis d'être prudent. Christopher n'a pas tout à fait tort, une voix ne correspond pas forcément au physique, et quand bien même cet inconnu aurait une volonté de fer et les principes propres à ceux de Potter, je ne pense pas que tu trouverais de l'intérêt à séduire un joueur de Quidditch qui se serait clairement reçu trop de cognards en pleine figure. Tu avais presque oublié ton idée en seulement quelques jours et cette nouvelle donne te l'a remis au premier plan, j'espère juste que tu as conscience que ton nouveau jouet ne sera peut-être utilisable que pour une seule de tes aspirations.

Le jeune Black l'observa encore un moment sans réagir avant d'éclater d'un rire franc, sa main venant se poser sur l'épaule de Nott.

- Te voilà déjà plus l'idée que je me fais d'un conseiller, assura-t-il avec satisfaction. Tu te décides enfin à me contrer un tant soit peu. Prends garde à ne pas en abuser, cela étant.

Un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres, il avait raffermi sa prise sur le jeune homme aux derniers mots, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur, puis il lui tapota l'épaule presque amicalement avant de s'éloigner.

- Bien que ce serait dommage, je dois admettre que j'ai pour le moment plus d'intérêt à modifier des principes intrinsèques qu'à débaucher un ange de vertu. Nous verrons lorsque son identité sera révélée mais je suis prêt à abandonner l'idée de le pervertir, j'aurai toujours de quoi m'amuser dans ce domaine.

- Je ne comprends pas que tu en parles si ouvertement, intervint brusquement Severus Rogue. J'aurai cru que les nobles familles seraient contre ce genre de pratique.

- Et c'est maintenant que ça t'inquiète ? ricana Rosier. Mais, mon petit Rogue, tu n'as rien compris aux grandes familles qui nous entourent.

- Parce que tu en sais quelque chose, toi ? s'étonna Wilkes, clairement surpris. Ta famille n'est pas si importante, seuls Black et Leoden sont vraiment nobles ici.

Même Sirius reporta son attention sur le jeune homme, amusé de ce qu'il allait pouvoir raconter.

- Oh, mais nul n'a besoin d'appartenir à la haute société pour en comprendre le fonctionnement, assura Rosier avec son habituel et déplaisant sourire collé au visage. Ce n'est pas l'argent, ni même la magie qui représente leur plus grand honneur, c'est leur sang. En autorisant leurs chères têtes blondes à découvrir les plaisirs de la chair au contact de leur propre sexe, ils limitent le risque de bâtards essaimés de par la campagne anglaise et préservent à leur sens la pureté de leurs filles nubiles. Jeunes hommes et jeunes filles de ces familles sont même certainement incités à « ce genre de pratique », comme tu dis si bien. Mais peut-être me contredira-t-on sur le sujet.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse comme il regardait Sirius et Leoden d'un air narquois, et ce fut ce dernier qui hocha vaguement la tête, l'air malgré tout ennuyé.

- Cela dépend des familles, évidemment, reconnut-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Et ce n'est pas comme si tous les Sang-purs avaient ces penchants.

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines, s'amusa Sirius. Je trouve quelque peu affligeant de ne se cantonner qu'à une moitié de population. Le plaisir de la chair n'est que cela et l'hédonisme devrait être plus largement répandu. Nous parlons ici de luxure, non de sentiments.

- Il veut parler de sexe, traduisit Rosier à Wilkes d'un ton railleur comme celui-ci semblait avoir perdu le fil de la conversation depuis un moment.

- On ne parle d'invertis qu'avec des sentiments ? demanda Rogue d'un ton méprisant. Les nobles ont des tabous étranges.

- Pourquoi cela ? Aurais-tu succombé aux charmes d'un autre homme pour autant t'y intéresser tout à coup ?

Rosier jouait clairement avec son condisciple. Avec Nott, il était une de ses cibles préférées, parce qu'il réagissait généralement au quart de tour, à tout prendre au premier degré.

- Je n'ai pas le vice dans les veines comme vous autres, répliqua Rogue, glacial.

Sirius l'observa avec attention, les remarques d'Evan lui donnant à réfléchir.

- Et qu'en est-il de ton côté ? demanda-t-il lentement. Aurais-tu une information sur ce mystérieux inconnu à la voix d'or ?

Il avait volontairement utilisé un ton lascif pour terminer sa question en réaction aux réticences du jeune homme solitaire mais il ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

- Des informations sur un ami de Potter ? précisa-t-il avec mépris. Je n'ai certainement rien à voir avec ce Gryffondor dégénéré.

Sans plus se soucier des autres, il replongea dans le journal qu'il lisait en mangeant. Il n'était un secret pour personne que Severus Rogue avait plus qu'à son tour subi les actions des Gryffondors, et James Potter n'hésitait jamais à s'en prendre à lui. Considérant cela, la supposition de Sirius était en effet surprenante, il ne se détacha cependant pas immédiatement de lui une fois qu'il les eut ignoré, certain qu'il dissimulait quelque chose.

- Les recherches sont donc officiellement ouvertes, lança-t-il finalement. Messieurs, je veux un nom pour ce soir.

Mais à la fin du jour, pas plus que durant la semaine qui suivit, il n'y avait toujours eu aucune avancée dans leurs investigations, à croire qu'ils cherchaient un fantôme.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Eux aussi peuvent parler, remarqua Rosier en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Ce petit jeu commençait à le lasser. Il ne s'y amusait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru et avait passé la fin de la semaine à martyriser des plus jeunes pour compenser.

- Fais-toi Evans, proposa-t-il, plein d'espoir. Je serai plus que ravi d'assister à sa déchéance.

- Lily Evans est intouchable, le prévint Sirius avec une nuance de menace dans la voix.

- Toujours Potter, hein ? soupira son condisciple. Finalement, tu devrais vraiment aller vers lui.

Leoden leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- Et si c'était tout simplement quelqu'un qui prend une voix particulière pour reprendre Potter ?

- Comme un père qui ferait sa grosse voix ? suggéra Wilkes, dubitatif.

- C'est une possibilité, admit Sirius, et j'y ai déjà pensé. Mais même en prenant cette donnée en compte, je ne vois pas qui pourrait correspondre. Pettigrow et Hill ne font que suivre Potter, et si ça avait été eux, je l'aurai remarqué. Ce qui me surprend, c'est qu'il est forcément très proche de Potter, or il a un cercle d'amis très large mais ne semble pas particulièrement intime avec l'un d'entre eux. A part s'il s'agit d'un membre de sa famille...

Il réfléchit à cette éventualité et la potentialité que cela lui ait échappé.

- Tu veux dire comme un cousin qui serait très lié à lui en dehors de Poudlard mais l'éviterait à l'école ? Ça ne correspond pas à sa nature.

- C'est bien ce que je pense, soupira Sirius. Il n'est pas vraiment du genre discret.

- Mais il y a un autre Gryffondor, non ? remarqua soudain Christopher.

- Tu parles de ce mec insignifiant ? rigola franchement Evan. Ce type est si inintéressant que je me suis même lassé de m'en prendre à lui. Il flippait tellement qu'il était tétanisé de peur, ça n'avait rien d'amusant.

- Je crois bien l'avoir déjà vu parler avec Potter mais seulement aux interclasses, indiqua Leoden. C'est un Poufsouffle dans l'âme. Le Choixpeau a dû intervertir sa place avec Destov.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ce chapeau se trompe, confirma Sirius. Peu importe, même si la voix est forcée, son propriétaire doit avoir un minimum de charisme, ce qui l'élimine d'office. Nous nous trouvons toujours dans une impasse, il ne me reste donc plus qu'une seule solution.

Intrigués, ses trois condisciples le regardèrent avec curiosité.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à demander à Potter lui-même, annonça-t-il calmement.

oOo

James se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune à côté de Remus, un immense sourire plaqué au visage.

- Tu n'as finalement pas pu te retenir de faire une blague ? demanda son ami sans lever le nez de son livre de Sortilèges.

- Comme si je ne pouvais être fier que de ce genre de choses, s'exclama James avec une fausse indignation. Non, je suis en train de te préparer une sacrée surprise.

Remus leva les yeux et darda un regard méfiant sur le capitaine de sa maison au travers de ses mèches éparses.

- Sérieusement, insista le jeune Potter. Mais ce ne sera pas prêt avant quelques mois.

Le châtain le fixa encore un moment puis retourna à sa lecture.

James trouva son attitude amusante. Le garçon devait être persuadé qu'il ne tiendrait pas une semaine avant de lui révéler de quoi il retournait mais pour une fois il se trompait.

Il avait été voir McGonagall à la sortie du cours de Métamorphose pour lui demander quand commenceraient ses cours pour devenir animagus et avait été plus que déçu d'apprendre qu'elle ne s'occuperait pas de lui avant début octobre, prétextant que la rentrée lui donnait trop de travail. En attendant, elle lui avait heureusement donné plusieurs références en insistant vivement sur le fait qu'il ne devait rien tenter seul. Pour une fois, James avait décidé de l'écouter. Il aurait de toute façon bien assez à faire en attendant avec les différents livres qu'elle lui avait conseillés.

Un violent éclair détonna très près du château, faisant sursauter de nombreux étudiants et arrachant quelques cris à d'autres.

- C'est une véritable tempête là-dehors, grimaça un troisième année en regardant par la fenêtre.

James sentit plusieurs paires d'yeux se tourner vers lui. Il les observa un à un, puis le rideau de pluie qui occultait le paysage à l'extérieur.

- Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on est rentrés, risqua Deufo Duke, poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Les regards avides des autres joueurs en disaient longs et les épaules de James s'affaissèrent.

- Je suppose qu'on peut reporter la séance d'entraînement, grommela-t-il.

La proposition fut accueillie à renfort d'approbations et les équipiers s'éparpillèrent.

- Et ça se prétend Gryffondor, lança-t-il avec irritation.

Un roulement de tonnerre suivi de quatre éclairs dont la détonation fit cette fois trembler les murs du château vint ponctuer sa remarque, le ciel devenant de plus en plus noir.

- Oh oui, vraiment, quels lâches, commenta Remus avec ironie.

- Hey ! Peter, Terence ! Vous voulez pas venir au stade avec moi ? proposa-t-il à ses deux amis en les voyant descendre des dortoirs.

D'un mouvement synchrone, ils tournèrent la tête vers les fenêtres puis revinrent vers lui.

- Mais bien sûr James, répondit Terence. Et une fois qu'on sera bien chargés en électricité, on deviendra les sorciers les plus puissants du monde. Ah non, désolé ! ajouta-t-il en prenant un air contrit très réaliste. Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais promis à Kelly de la retrouver. Pas de chance, la prochaine fois.

Il s'échappa sur ces mots et James reporta tous ses espoirs sur Peter qui rigola.

- Non, je n'irai pas me noyer pour toi, trouve-toi un autre suicidaire. En plus il faut que je m'avance sur certains cours.

- Tous des poltrons, gémit James en regardant la porte de la salle commune se refermer. Cette maison n'est vraiment plus ce qu'elle était.

Remus s'enfonça profondément dans son fauteuil, relevant le livre devant ses yeux, mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion.

- Remuuuuuuus ? l'appela la voix chantante de son ami.

Grimaçant, le lycanthrope se rapetissa encore plus et se tourna pour ne plus voir son supposé ami.

- Ça va être marrant ! assura le jeune Potter en se plaçant devant lui pour qu'il ne puisse échapper à ses yeux brillant d'anticipation.

- Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait l'être avec ce temps. Et je ne suis même pas doué pour voler.

- Tu es loin d'être le meilleur mais tu te débrouilles bien et c'est tout ce qui compte. Allez quoi ! Tu vas pas m'abandonner !

- Je ne t'abandonne pas, remarqua Remus dans un soupir. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien rester là et... je sais pas moi, faire ta dissertation en potion.

- Comment tu sais que j'ai ça, toi ? s'étonna son condisciple comme le garçon ne suivait plus ce cours depuis la sixième.

- J'ai mes sources, répondit-il mystérieusement.

- Tes sources, hein ? répéta James, sceptique. Si tu ne viens pas, je... je...

Le sourire qui éclaira soudain le visage du jeune homme n'augurait rien de bon.

- Si tu viens pas, je te jure que je te lance un sort pour que tu ne puisses plus effectuer toutes tes petites ruses d'invisibilité.

Remus fronça les sourcils et engagea un duel visuel avec son ami. Il en était tout à fait capable. En fait, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il utilise cette excuse afin d'arriver à ce qu'il désirait depuis déjà plusieurs années.

- Tu ne veux pas essayer de trouver Lily, plutôt ? suggéra-t-il en désespoir de cause.

- Elle s'entraîne avec ses amies, s'amusa James. Wha ! T'as vraiment pas envie de venir pour me la jeter en pâture de la sorte.

Le ton compatissant ne se rendit pas jusqu'à son attitude puisqu'il le força à se lever pour aller chercher sa cape dans le dortoir.

- Ça va pas durer longtemps, lui promit James comme ils atteignaient les portes du château, derrière lesquelles le lac semblait avoir décidé d'échanger sa place avec le ciel. Je dois retrouver quelqu'un après, donc pas plus d'une heure.

Remus se retint de lui faire remarquer que même une minute sous ce déluge était de trop et rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien.

James avait son propre balai mais Remus dut emprunter un de ceux de l'école. Ils étaient déjà totalement trempés lorsqu'ils décolèrent, de sorte que le châtain ne faisait plus grand cas de la pluie. En fait, alors qu'il effectuait quelques tours de terrain, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant James exécuter plusieurs séries de loopings et offrit son visage à la violente averse pour sentir l'eau ruisseler sur son visage. Son ami n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui pour s'entraîner mais il détestait être seul, et il fallait reconnaître que les conditions météorologiques leur permettaient d'agir sans que Remus ne s'inquiète d'attirer trop l'attention sur lui.

La séance se déroula plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que, au milieu d'une manœuvre délicate, James se reçoive de plein fouet une volée de feuilles mortes emportées par une bourrasque. Déstabilisé, il eut un violent écart qui lui fit percuter Remus. Ce dernier tomba au bas de son balai sur le terrain inondé.

- Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta James, aussitôt sur lui.

Remus se redressa et le fusilla du regard, désormais maculé de boue et d'herbes.

- C'est rien ! dédramatisa James. Un petit sort de nettoyage et...

- Je me contenterai d'une douche, le stoppa Remus en sautant sur l'occasion pour rentrer.

Déçu, James hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire.

- T'as qu'à utiliser celles des vestiaires. Je suis capitaine, faut bien que ça serve !

Heureusement, Remus avait eu la présence d'esprit de revêtir une tenue de Quidditch pour aller voler. Il balança l'uniforme sale dans une corbeille et accueillit avec délice l'eau chaude sur sa peau glacée.

- Au fait, tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ? se rappela-t-il.

- Mer... euh... J'avais complètement oublié cet abruti. Je reviens, ça devrait pas être long.

La porte du vestiaire claqua et Remus secoua la tête avec amusement. On ne referait décidément pas James. Il augmenta le débit d'eau et la température et ferma les yeux. Après tout, personne ne risquait de venir le déranger, il pouvait prendre son temps.

oOo

Cela n'avait pas été très dur pour Sirius d'arranger un rendez-vous avec James Potter. Celui-ci n'était jamais en d'aussi bonnes conditions qu'après une séance de Quidditch, c'était tout ce dont le Serpentard avait besoin pour lui soutirer des informations. Le prochain entraînement de la maison rivale avait été relativement facile à connaître et il n'avait eu qu'à envoyer une lettre au Gryffondor pour lui demander de le rencontrer après celle-ci.

Sirius voyait un autre avantage au choix de ce moment particulier, il y avait une chance infime pour que le garçon qu'il cherchait soit présent à l'entraînement. C'est la raison pour laquelle il observait du château le terrain de Quidditch, dans l'attente d'apercevoir au retour de l'équipe qui était présent, même si avec ce temps, la séance risquait d'avoir été annulée.

Le jeune homme fut particulièrement surpris de ne voir que deux personnes revenir du stade. L'une d'elles était incontestablement James Potter, il aurait reconnu sa démarche entre mille, quant à la deuxième... Couverte de boue, il ne parvenait même pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon, mais plus il l'observait, plus il était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un membre de l'équipe, dont il connaissait relativement bien les carrures.

Ils disparurent dans les vestiaires et Sirius hésita à se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Potter ressortit presque aussitôt, sûrement pour s'y rendre, le Serpentard ne bougea pas pour autant. Il pouvait saisir cette chance infime mais s'il se trompait et qu'il manquait la rencontre avec Potter, il ne pourrait plus lui parler seul à seul avant longtemps.

Sa décision fut finalement prise. Il était assez observateur pour savoir que celui ou celle qui se trouvait avec le Gryffondor lui était inconnu, les probabilités étaient donc de son côté.

Il pressa le pas pour éviter que la personne ne soit déjà partie à son arrivée et poussa la porte des vestiaires. Un bruit de douche lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait toujours là et l'eau se coupa presque aussitôt qu'il eut franchi l'entrée.

- James ?

Le son se propagea dans son corps et étira ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier.

C'était lui. La voix était moins autoritaire, plus douce, plus caressante, mais toujours aussi chaude et mature. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais.

- James ? répéta la voix avec une nuance de surprise.

Le grincement d'une porte puis un bruit de pas mouillé résonnèrent dans l'espace confiné des douches.

- Tu pourrais répondre, j'ai oublié de prendre...

Vraiment jamais.

L'inconnu avait figé au seuil des vestiaires, les deux mains dans ses cheveux qu'il était en train d'essorer, les yeux écarquillés de se trouver face à quelqu'un d'autre que la personne qu'il attendait.

De stupeur, il ne réagit pas durant plusieurs secondes que Sirius mit pleinement à profit pour le détailler. Il était entièrement nu et l'eau de la douche ruisselait sur son corps ferme, à la fois plus trapu et plus nerveux que le sien. Les gouttelettes redessinaient le contour de ses muscles en roulant sur sa peau luisante, sillonnant son ventre jusqu'à son nombril pour venir se perdre dans une toison obscurcie par l'eau.

Ses jambes semblaient musclées, dessinant des courbes harmonieuses, mais le Serpentard s'était arrêté avant. Le jeune homme avait été particulièrement bien doté par la nature et Sirius, qui n'avait pas à rougir de lui-même, y trouva une certaine – et agréable – surprise.

Étonnement, le réflexe qui suivit la tétanie de l'inconnu ne fut pas celui qu'on aurait pu escompter. Au lieu de cacher sa virilité, il leva vivement la main droite à son épaule gauche pour la serrer et la lâcha aussi promptement pour laisser ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

Le regard interrogateur de Sirius se reçut un retour colérique qui semblait plus dirigé vers l'étranger lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis venu te voir, répondit le Serpentard en toute franchise.

Sans chercher à s'en cacher, son regard poursuivait l'exploration de ce corps désirable au delà de ses attentes. Le jeune homme n'avait pas d'abdominaux visibles, son ventre était cependant ferme et il imaginait aisément sentir les muscles ventraux rouler sous ses paumes lorsqu'il l'étreindrait.

L'autre avait sans aucun doute conscience de son inspection mais, de façon amusante, cela sembla le motiver à encore moins jouer les effarouchés. Il se redressa, les yeux plissés, ses muscles se tendant imperceptiblement.

- Me voir ? répéta-t-il, suspicieux.

- En effet, et je n'espérai pas arriver à un aussi bon moment.

Il avança de quelques pas vers lui. Dans sa situation, tout autre aurait reculé, mais l'inconnu campa sur sa position et désigna un point derrière lui.

- Excuse-moi mais pourrais-tu me passer une serviette avant que tu ne t'expliques ?

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit calmement Sirius. Je n'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt.

Cette fois, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, eut un léger mouvement de recul puis parut se reprendre et contourna le Serpentard pour aller chercher ce qu'il lui avait réclamé.

Une goutte accrochée à une de ses mèches étincela sous la lueur des lampes, attirant l'attention de Sirius. Elle se décrocha pour tomber sur l'épaule, vacilla, hésitant du sens à prendre, puis épousa lentement la courbure de l'épaule jusqu'à l'omoplate, d'où elle dégringola le long de la colonne vertébrale pour venir se nicher dans le creux des reins et finit sa course dans la raie des fesses. Pour un garçon, il les avait plutôt rondes, aussi fermes que le reste de son corps. Deux sillons peu marqués formaient comme des fossettes sur la chair alléchante et le Serpentard se voyait déjà les flatter de ses doigts experts.

Une fois la serviette récupérée, le jeune homme la passa fortement dans ses cheveux sans se soucier de l'autre. Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit à cette action. Visiblement, l'inconnu refusait de se laisser déstabiliser par son regard et cette attitude fière ne faisait que renforcer le jeune Black dans son entreprise, surtout qu'elle lui laissait tout le temps de profiter du spectacle.

Il suivit avec attention le moindre geste pour essuyer ce corps qui était selon lui un véritable appel à la débauche et regretta que le garçon expédiât la tâche aussi vite, perdu dans la contemplation du dos droit et robuste et de sa magnifique chute de reins.

Pas totalement sec, il attrapa néanmoins une chemise pour l'enfiler. A nouveau, le Serpentard trouva cela surprenant, il aurait été plus logique qu'il commence par enfiler un caleçon, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs immédiatement après, suivi du pantalon. Il boutonna la chemise jusqu'en haut puis se tourna, en attente, vers son condisciple.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait se concentrer dessus, Sirius détailla enfin le visage de celui qu'il avait choisi. Ses cheveux semblaient bruns, mais alourdis d'humidité, il n'aurait pas été surpris que leur teinte soit plus claire une fois séchés. Son visage était en triangle inversé, avec une mâchoire assez nette, des fossettes creusaient ses joues, constata-t-il avec amusement, son nez était droit et il possédait de minces lèvres bien dessinées. Il avait des sourcils relativement fins pour un garçon et de longs cils sous lesquels le fixaient deux yeux mordorés très clairs striés d'or.

- Alors ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais vraiment ici ?

Et sa voix aussi était parfaite, évidemment. Il se tenait droit, le menton défiant, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, montrant ainsi qu'il ne l'inquiétait pas malgré son comportement.

- Ne l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? Je suis venu te voir. A dire vrai, je n'étais pas certain qu'il s'agissait bien de toi, j'ai été chanceux apparemment.

- Tes propos n'ont aucun sens. Nous ne nous connaissons pas.

Black l'observa un instant sans rien dire puis eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu me connais, constata-t-il.

- Qui ne connaît pas Sirius Black ? répliqua l'autre. Toi, tu n'as aucune raison de me connaître. Écoute, je n'ai rien contre toi mais tu n'as rien à faire ici, alors si tu pouvais juste partir.

Sirius comprit soudain qu'il restait en chemise pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir le blason de sa maison cousue sur sa veste ou les couleurs de sa cravate. Il semblait plutôt malin en plus du reste.

- Tu connais mon nom, j'en suis fort aise. Daignerais-tu me donner le tien ?

- Je n'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt, singea l'autre.

Une excitation comme il en avait rarement ressenti avant brûlait les entrailles du jeune Black. Ce garçon dépassait toutes ses expectations, il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir affaire avec une si forte tête et se trouvait plus que ravi de la tournure de la situation.

- Donne-moi au moins ton année et ta maison, insista-t-il.

Son vis-à-vis se contenta de secouer la tête avec exaspération, lui signifiant clairement qu'il le prenait pour un idiot s'il lui demandait ces informations.

- Tu m'intéresses, déclara Sirius en prenant une voix enjôleuse. Tu es proche de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté de l'aider à s'entraîner que nous sommes intimes, remarqua le brun en se détendant un peu.

Il semblait croire que cette question du Serpentard expliquait son intérêt pour lui, dans la mesure où l'inimitié entre les deux garçons était de notoriété publique.

- Certes pas, mais l'amadouer comme tu es capable de le faire le prouve.

L'inconnu cligna des yeux, surpris de la réplique, puis sembla soudain très las. Il poussa un soupir, se frotta le front et désigna la porte.

- Je n'ai vraiment aucun pouvoir sur Potter, tu t'es fait des idées. Maintenant tu...

- Cela n'a guère d'importance désormais, le coupa-t-il. Je dois reconnaître que les minutes qui viennent de passer m'ont intrigué au plus haut point.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda l'autre d'un air fatigué.

Sirius laissa échapper une légère exclamation moqueuse, élargissant son sourire en coin. Il avança à nouveau vers l'inconnu, qui ne réagit pas plus que la fois précédente, et entreprit de le contourner tout en parlant. Aussi stoïque soit-il, le jeune homme anonyme n'appréciait visiblement pas l'idée de le perdre de vue et suivit du regard le mouvement du Serpentard.

- Tu le demandes ? A part Potter, j'en connais peu qui seraient aussi... impassibles en ma présence. Cela ne t'inquiète donc pas d'être seul avec moi ?

- Pourquoi serai-je inquiet ? s'enquit-il sincèrement en se retournant complètement comme Sirius venait de passer derrière lui. Tu n'es pas du genre à t'attaquer aux autres.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil surpris à la remarque sans cesser d'avancer, appréciant le fait que le corps de l'autre suive désormais complètement son évolution.

- Tu n'as d'intérêt à te battre qu'avec James, précisa-t-il à son étonnement. Tu ne t'en es jamais pris à personne, contrairement à tes amis.

- Mes amis ? se moqua clairement Sirius. Et tu l'appelles James maintenant ?

- Nier d'avantage serait ridicule de ma part.

Le jeune Black était revenu à son point de départ, quoi que beaucoup plus près de sa proie.

- Tu sembles bien me connaître.

- Assez pour te demander de ne pas t'approcher plus et pourquoi tu t'en prends tout à coup à moi.

Contre toute attente, Sirius éclata de rire à la remarque. Décidément, ce jeune homme était bourré de ressources insoupçonnées.

- Tu veux une raison ? Alors que tu ne cesses d'en donner depuis tout à l'heure ? Sans compter le merveilleux spectacle auquel tu m'as permis d'assister. C'est à se demander comment Potter peut se contrôler, à moins que telle soit ton emprise, suggéra-t-il.

- Ne nous prête pas tes propres vices.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça, souffla Sirius, pensif. Les Gryffondors ne sont-ils pas sensés être ouverts d'esprit et tolérants ? enchaîna-t-il en faisant fi de la question muette à sa remarque.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un Gryffondor, le contra l'inconnu sans hésitation. Et l'homosexualité n'entre pas en ligne de compte lorsqu'on couche avec n'importe qui.

- Oh, se complut Sirius avec un sourire narquois, alors c'est la luxure qui t'ennuie ? C'est que tu n'y as jamais été initié, poursuivit-il d'une voix basse en avançant encore vers lui. Je pourrai aisément y remédier.

L'inconnu leva un bras dans sa direction et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Ce salaud n'est même pas ven...

La remarque furieuse de James Potter se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il avisa la scène de son meilleur ami faisant face à son pire ennemi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Black ? rugit-il en avançant à grands pas et sortant sa baguette. Tu n'as rien, Remus ?

Sans prêter la moindre attention aux menaces du Gryffondor, Sirius se tourna à nouveau vers l'autre garçon avec un large sourire de délectation.

- Remus ? répéta-t-il lentement en laissant le prénom se délier sur sa langue.

L'autre afficha un air franchement contrarié et exaspéré à son ami.

- Je sais me défendre James, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Nous ne faisions que parler et il s'en allait, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius leva les deux mains en signe de reddition au ton autoritaire et recula sans quitter son sourire.

- Cela va de soi. J'ai hâte de notre prochaine rencontre, Remus.

Il passa devant Potter sans accorder une once d'attention à son air stupéfait et s'éloigna dans la pluie battante.

Jamais, au grand jamais, aurait-il dû y penser toute l'année, il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir tomber sur une victime de si grande qualité. Il était vraiment surprenant que son visage ne lui rappelle rien, il était même totalement improbable que tant de perfection ait pu lui rester inconnue à ce jour. Mais avec son prénom et son apparence, le mystère serait bientôt levé.

Pour couronner le tout, son attitude générale le révélait comme n'ayant a priori aucun penchant homosexuel. Si tel avait été le cas, il aurait été plus gêné par la situation et son comportement. Certes, Sirius regrettait un peu de ne pas l'avoir vu embarrassé, mais il avait tout le temps pour cela.

Il entra dans le château empli d'un sentiment mêlant euphorie et satisfaction. Il n'allait pas devoir abandonner l'idée de pervertir sa proie, bien loin de là.

(à suivre...)

**NdA :** Bon... J'espère VRAIMENT ne pas m'être plantée sur _la_ scène. Parce que bon, c'est sensé donner le ton des relations entre Remus et Sirius, mine de rien. C'était aussi sensé donner le ton de la fic avant que je m'éparpille... *soupir*


	5. Un nom sur ton visage

**Merci à ceux/celles qui ont laissé un commentaire ! ^.^**

o

**4 - Un nom sur ton visage**

- Je suis certain qu'il s'est passé quelque chose !

James agrippa la plume que Remus venait de prendre pour la poser loin de lui, au-dessus du livre et du parchemin qu'il avait déjà réquisitionnés.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien, soupira Remus.

- Tu ne me feras jamais croire ça. Avec ce qu'il t'a dit en partant ? Et tu lui parlais _normalement_ !

Remus passa les mains sur son visage en laissant échapper un grognement. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de lui rappeler cette erreur, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Avant de le voir, il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de James, il n'avait donc évidemment pas pensé à changer d'attitude et le faire après aurait été étrange. De plus le comportement du Serpentard n'avait vraiment pas aidé à ce qu'il fasse des efforts. Avec ses airs supérieurs et la manière dont il le regardait, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de lui s'il avait repris son comportement de dissimulation.

La présence de Sirius Black l'avait tellement déstabilisé que, l'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié qu'un sortilège d'illusion dissimulait ses cicatrices. Son réflexe pour cacher l'emplacement de la morsure qui l'avait contaminé avait dû sembler étrange au Serpentard mais Remus se rassurait en songeant qu'il ne risquait pas d'en deviner la raison.

Dans un premier temps, sa nudité n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit du lycanthrope. Il avait été pudique, fut un temps, mais James avait la curieuse habitude de se balader entièrement nu dans le dortoir depuis leur première année et cela avait fini par ne plus le choquer. Du moins n'y avait-il pas pensé avant de remarquer l'observation rien moins que discrète de Black.

Ses tendances sexuelles n'étaient un secret pour personne et il aurait été bien plus prudent de faire profil bas. Le jeune homme s'était malheureusement laissé emporter par sa personnalité trop souvent bridée.

- Écoute, il a juste dû vouloir s'abriter en t'attendant et je me trouvais là. Deux personnes seules dans une même pièce ont tendance à discuter, c'est tout.

- Avec Sirius Black ? s'étouffa James d'incrédulité. De quoi as-tu bien pu discuter avec ce Mangemort sangpurophile ?

- Ne traite pas les gens de Mangemorts aussi facilement, ne put s'empêcher de le reprendre son ami. Et tu n'as pas tout à fait tort... C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par oublier la façon dont je devais être, ajouta-t-il en sautant sur le prétexte.

Suspicieux, James le fixa un moment.

- Je veux bien croire qu'il t'ait fait perdre ton sang froid ce... noble, termina-t-il en retenant visiblement un terme que Remus n'aurait pas plus approuvé.

Le châtain récupéra ses affaires pour se mettre à travailler. James ne bougea cependant pas, un air soucieux apparaissant sur ses traits.

- Mais... Remus... Il t'a _vu_...

La main du jeune homme se figea au-dessus du parchemin. James ne faisait pas référence au fait qu'il l'ait vu dans son plus simple appareil, il n'était pas présent et Remus s'était bien gardé de lui en parler. Non, sa réflexion faisait écho aux réelles angoisses du lycanthrope.

Sirius Black l'avait vu. Il savait qu'il existait, et avec la manière dont il lui avait tenu tête, il y avait fort à parier qu'il souhaitait effectivement le rencontrer à nouveau. Le Serpentard était connu pour aimer qu'on lui résiste et ils n'étaient pas nombreux à le faire ouvertement.

James savait tout cela, il avait lui-même été victime de l'irrésistible attraction que le loup-garou opérait sans le savoir. Il l'observa se remettre à écrire sans répondre et ne manqua pas le léger tremblement qui l'avait secoué, ni le teint plus pâle de sa peau.

Si Black cherchait des noises à Remus, il allait d'abord avoir affaire à lui, foi de James Potter !

o

Remus passa le week-end entre le dortoir et la salle commune. Cela ne changeait guère de l'ordinaire mais il préféra s'abstenir de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Avec le temps, Black finirait par se lasser, il devait simplement prendre garde à se faire encore plus discret et à éviter de le croiser.

C'est fort de cette assurance qu'il entama la troisième semaine de cours, évitant plus que jamais de croiser les regards et préférant parfois se rendre directement aux cuisines pour manger.

Arrivé en milieu de semaine, il se sentit rassuré, quoi qu'un peu perplexe, de ne pas avoir eu la moindre nouvelle du Serpentard. Il ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard dans leurs cours communs et Remus s'était bien gardé de le fixer au risque d'attirer son attention.

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal s'était déroulé de la même manière. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle, Remus le vit rassembler ses affaires d'un air un peu morose. En fin de compte, il devait se faire des idées, le Serpentard avait juste cherché à l'intimider pour passer le temps.

James le rattrapa dans le couloir et voulut lui dire quelque chose mais Sirius Black l'interpella brusquement.

- Potter ! J'aurai besoin d'avoir une petite discussion avec toi, déclara-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Le capitaine de Gryffondor pivota immédiatement et Remus figea. Un réflexe idiot mais qu'il ne put contrôler. Le Serpentard, par ailleurs, ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui, focalisé sur James qui le regardait avec méfiance. C'était bien la première fois que Black l'appelait de la sorte.

- Une discussion avec toi ? Tu t'es pris combien de sortilèges dans la face hier ?

- Toujours aussi charmant, sourit-il sans relever l'insulte. Je ne serai pas long, rassure toi. Je souhaitais simplement m'enquérir de ton ami.

- Mon... ami ?

James se retint juste à temps de se tourner vers Remus. Était-il possible que...

- Oui, celui de la dernière fois. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Remus ? C'est surprenant mais je n'arrive pas à le retrouver. Tu dois savoir où il se cache.

Lily Evans, qui écoutait la conversation, écarquilla les yeux et regarda le jeune homme châtain. Heureusement, se trouvant derrière Black, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Lentement, Remus reprit sa marche dans le couloir, le cœur battant, mais aucun des Serpentards présents ne fit attention à lui. Il atteignit la salle d'étude des runes dans un état d'agitation rare et s'exhorta au calme. Il avait été bien trop optimiste de penser que le Serpentard abandonnerait aussi vite, il était cependant surprenant qu'il ne l'ait pas encore démasqué. Quoique...

Non, en fait ce n'était pas si étonnant. Seuls James, Lily, Peter et Terence l'appelaient par son prénom, tous les autres le nommaient « Lupin ». Quant aux cours, cela faisait plusieurs années que les professeurs n'énonçaient plus les prénoms à l'appel et, naturellement, tous l'appelaient « monsieur Lupin ». Il n'était pas impossible de faire le lien avec lui mais cela restait difficile.

Remus respira. Sa couverture était plus efficace qu'il ne le pensait. En continuant de la sorte, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Black découvre son identité.

o

En fin de semaine, le Gryffondor en était presque à trouver cocasses les recherches infructueuses du Serpentard. Il semblait de plus en plus énervé au fil des jours et Remus se faisait l'effet d'un esprit malin, peut-être devrait-il demander des conseils à Peeves ?

- Tu sembles de bonne humeur.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son devoir d'Astronomie pour adresser un sourire amical à celui qui venait d'entrer dans la salle d'étude.

- Quelque chose qui m'amuse, répondit-il vaguement. Ça faisait longtemps.

Son condisciple hocha la tête et installa ses affaires à la même table que Remus, lissant sa cravate vert et argent tout en s'asseyant.

- J'ai été occupé à la rentrée, expliqua-t-il succinctement. Je t'ai manqué, Lupin ?

Remus eut un rire au ton condescendant du garçon.

- Et pourquoi pas ? J'apprécie les moments que nous passons ensemble, ils sont enrichissants.

- Pour toi, sans aucun doute.

Le Gryffondor le fixa avec amusement, ne doutant pas un instant que le Serpentard pensait le moindre de ses mots.

Severus Rogue... Remus avait développé une étrange relation avec lui dans le courant de leur quatrième année. Ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans une salle d'étude, comme aujourd'hui, et s'occupaient au début chacun de leur côté. Le Gryffondor étudiait les Potions, sa matière honnie, et avait fini par arriver à un point où il ne comprenait plus un mot de ce qu'il lisait. Après beaucoup d'hésitation et de tergiversations, il s'était risqué à demander un complément d'informations à Rogue, qui était un véritable génie dans ce domaine.

Bien sûr, le Serpentard n'avait pas très bien accueilli sa tentative de contact et l'avait sèchement envoyé sur les roses en le rabaissant sur son pitoyable niveau. Remus ne l'avait pas mal pris, admettant ses faiblesses dans un sourire d'excuse et remarquant qu'il était bien plus doué en Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Cela avait entraîné un rire clairement sceptique de Rogue, qui avait tenté de le coller sur divers sorts et créatures que le Gryffondor connaissait sur le bout des doigts, féru de la matière. L'autre adolescent l'avait alors regardé différemment, un long silence s'était installé puis il était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés en demandant quel principe basique son cerveau attardé n'arrivait pas à intégrer.

Depuis, assez régulièrement, ils se retrouvaient dans cette pièce. Ils se contentaient parfois de se dire bonjour et de se plonger chacun dans un travail différent, mais la plupart du temps, ils discutaient de Défense contre les forces du Mal, des nouvelles inventions magiques et des recherches au sein du Centre de Recherche Magique, leurs meilleurs échanges.

Severus Rogue était à part. Remus lui présentait la même attitude qu'aux autres mais il ne mentait pas sur sa voix et n'hésitait pas à croiser son regard. Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre qui les satisfaisait tous deux et l'entretenaient. Évidemment, il n'était pas au courant de sa lycanthropie.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as lu la dernière revue du CRM, ils... commença Lupin, aussitôt interrompu.

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te permettre une telle désinvolture ?

La question surprit Remus et Rogue prit un air agacé à son étonnement.

- Black, lança-t-il sèchement.

- Je devrais m'en inquiéter ?

Que Rogue amène le sujet de lui-même en était une preuve mais il voulait entendre son avis.

- Tu ne l'as pas compris ? siffla le Serpentard de mécontentement. Black t'a pris pour cible, il ne te lâchera pas.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il me trouve.

- Il n'y a peut-être pas grand monde à connaître ton prénom, certains ont la mémoire longue. Black interroge tous les élèves de l'école. A ton avis, combien de temps faudra-t-il avant que quelqu'un se rappelle qu'il s'agit de toi ?

Remus frotta son front entre son pouce et son index avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez avec force.

- Et bien il me trouvera, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Il finira bien par se lasser.

- J'en doute, le contredit Rogue. Il est sur toi depuis la première semaine, depuis qu'il t'a entendu parler. Quand il tient quelque chose, il ne lâche pas avant de l'avoir fait entièrement sien.

Depuis qu'il l'avait entendu parler la première semaine ? Que voulait dire le Serpentard ? A bien y réfléchir, Black lui avait dit dans le vestiaire qu'il s'intéressait déjà à lui. Mais comment... James... Ça ne pouvait être qu'à ce moment là. Quel besoin avait-il eu d'intervenir ? Encore heureux qu'il ne se soit pas arrêté et ait poursuivi sa route comme il le faisait toujours, se contentant d'interpeller son ami pour qu'il cesse, Black l'aurait sans doute immédiatement repéré sans cela.

- Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il me veut ! s'exclama le Gryffondor.

C'était un mensonge grossier et tous deux le savaient bien.

- Même toi, tu dois connaître Sirius Black.

Remus rejeta la tête en arrière, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux et serrant fortement son crâne. Il s'était encore mis dans une situation étrange. Cela faisait longtemps que ça n'était plus arrivé et il avait espéré que ça continue. Il se leva et fit quelques pas pour calmer sa tension.

- Oui, je sais qui est Sirius Black mais, franchement, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait se finir autrement que lui se lassant de moi. Il va simplement s'ennuyer.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, répliqua lentement Rogue, le fixant étrangement.

- Quoi ? demanda Remus, sur la défensive comme il ne poursuivait pas.

- Tu lui as fait... une très forte impression. Il ne nous a pas donné de détail mais il parle de toi comme d'une proie de première qualité.

- Une proie ? répéta le Gryffondor, éberlué.

- Que lui as-tu dit ?

- Rien, répondit-il un peu trop vite. Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

- Ou peut-être lui as-tu montré ceci ?

Déstabilisé, Remus regarda son condisciple sans comprendre.

- Montré quoi ?

Rogue se contenta de le désigner d'une main, l'observant toujours avec ce regard étrange. Il fallut quelques secondes à Remus pour réaliser où il voulait en venir. Le stress de la conversation lui avait fait perdre de vue l'essentiel. Involontairement, il s'était redressé et se présentait devant le Serpentard comme il agissait avec James.

- Soyons bien clair, dit Rogue, faisant légèrement sursauter son comparse, ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorai que tu n'étais pas toi-même. Quelqu'un d'aussi apte à camoufler sa voix est capable de bien plus. Mais si tu as montré autant d'assurance devant Black, il n'est pas surprenant que cela ait attiré son attention.

Remus se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et adressa un vague sourire d'excuse au garçon.

- Pardonne-moi pour la comédie, c'est une seconde nature. Ce n'était vraiment pas contre toi.

- Nous ne nous sommes rien promis, lâcha froidement le Serpentard. La question est de savoir ce que tu vas faire pour Black.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Il n'abandonnera pas, je l'ai bien compris, mais si je ne me trompe pas, il n'est pas du genre à forcer les gens à quoi que ce soit. Sur ce plan-là en tout cas, il a toujours eu l'assentiment de ses partenaires, non ?

- Effectivement...

Rogue avait parlé très lentement. Il pinça les lèvres, sondant toujours intensément l'autre jeune homme.

- C'est aussi un excellent manipulateur, continua-t-il sur le même ton. Il n'aura de cesse que de te voir lui donner ton assentiment.

- Alors il n'y a pas le moindre risque. Je ne suis absolument pas attiré par les hommes et certainement pas par un être avec des principes aussi...

Il se tut brusquement, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de dire. Rogue lui adressa un regard clairement moqueur.

- Ne me dis pas que tu viens de le réaliser, Lupin.

- Non... Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais...

Il hésita. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'abordaient pas. Rogue était supposé, pour ne pas dire reconnu par certains, être un grand adepte de la magie noire et de Voldemort, Remus était quant à lui en passe de devenir un opposant de ses partisans. Pouvaient-ils franchir la ligne ? Parler de l'innommable ? Le Gryffondor ne se sentait guère courageux en l'instant car il n'avait pas la moindre envie de perdre ces moments avec le Serpentard et il ne voulait en aucun cas d'une discussion qui risquait d'amener à cette conclusion.

- Chacun fait ses propres choix, lâcha finalement Rogue pour couper court à son dilemme.

Remus hocha la tête, préférant se reposer là-dessus. C'était étrange... Le Serpentard avait tendance à révéler une partie de sa propre personnalité qu'il ne montrait jamais devant James et Lily. Il était plus incertain, plus hésitant et confus quant à ses choix et à son mode de pensée. C'était déstabilisant et pourtant en un sens plaisant de pouvoir être quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je dois y aller, déclara-t-il en se relevant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta avant de sortir. Indécis, il se tourna à nouveau vers le Serpentard.

- Dis-moi Rogue, maintenant que je ne joue plus cette mascarade avec toi, on pourrait peut-être...

Remus se retint devant l'ampleur de l'absurdité qu'il osait vouloir prononcer et secoua la tête.

- Non, laisse tomber. C'est idiot. A plus tard.

Il ne fit pas dix pas dans le couloir que la voix de Rogue, juste derrière lui, le fit tressaillir.

- Je ne supporte pas qu'on ne termine pas ses phrases, dit-il, glacial.

- C'est vraiment stupide, lui assura Remus avec un sourire forcé.

- J'en serai juge.

Après une dernière hésitation, il prit conscience du ridicule de son attitude et le regarda dans les yeux, plus assuré.

- Comme nous nous connaissons depuis un moment, je me disais que nous pourrions nous appeler par nos prénoms. Mais je comprendrai que tu refuses, énonça-t-il clairement.

A nouveau, Rogue le dévisagea d'un air indéchiffrable.

- Très bien.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna vers les cachots.

- N'oublie pas de revenir, Remus, déclara-t-il de son habituel ton froid.

- Merci... Severus, lança-t-il après s'être remis de sa surprise.

Il retourna à la tour Gryffondor le sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais il était heureux de voir sa relation avec Ro... Severus évoluer.

C'est peut-être ce sentiment d'aise qui l'empêcha de le sentir venir, qui lui fit oublier toutes les précautions qu'il prenait depuis plusieurs jours. Il tournait à un angle quand une main l'agrippa par le front pour coller son crâne contre un torse, relevant sa tête pour plonger ses yeux dans deux iris gris.

- Trouvé, susurra une voix à son oreille.

oOo

Le châtain repoussa fortement son agresseur après trois secondes dues à la surprise, lui faisant face avec colère, autant contre le Serpentard que contre lui-même de s'être ainsi laissé attraper.

- Remus Lupin, c'est bien cela ? demanda ironiquement Sirius. Tu m'auras donné du fil à retordre. Je dois avouer que tu es bien la dernière personne à laquelle j'aurai pensé.

- Maintenant que tu as trouvé, tu vas peut-être me laisser tranquille. Jouer avec toi ne m'intéresse pas, lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Ne sommes-nous pas plus direct que la dernière fois ? s'amusa le Serpentard. On t'aura mis en garde contre moi, ce n'est pas plus mal. Sois rassuré, je tenais juste à vérifier mes informations. Tu admettras qu'elles étaient difficiles à croire. Maintenant que j'ai confirmation, une question s'impose : Pourquoi te dissimuler de la sorte ? Qu'as-tu à y gagner ?

Le jeune Black sondait son vis-à-vis avec intensité. Il avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il ait réussi à le duper à ce point, à duper toute l'école en fait. Surtout qu'il ne devait pas être aisé d'autant déguiser le caractère qu'il lui avait montré dans les vestiaires.

- Dommage pour toi, Lupin, tu deviens de plus en plus intéressant à chaque fois que j'apprends de nouvelles choses à ton sujet. En conséquence, le fait de t'avoir trouvé ne constitue pas un but en soi mais le commencement d'une quête autrement plus plaisante.

- Tu ne feras qu'y perdre ton temps, le prévint-il.

- Cela me regarde. Et crois-moi, vertueux Gryffondor, tu aurais tort de me sous-estimer, je ne voudrai pas que la partie s'achève trop tôt.

- La partie, hein ? répéta Lupin, énervé. Et je suis une proie, si j'ai bien compris le principe de tes petits jeux ?

Il se rapprocha brusquement du Serpentard pour l'agripper par le col de sa chemise et le plaquer contre le mur, son regard planté dans le sien. Sirius ne s'attendait pas à une telle démonstration de force, il ne lutta pas vraiment pour se dégager mais remarqua que la poigne du Gryffondor était bien plus puissante qu'elle n'y paraissait.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Black, déclara-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage. En fait, je vais te donner un avertissement qui pourrait te servir : un chasseur qui ne connaît pas sa proie court le risque de se trouver lui-même piégé. C'est toi qui aurais tort de me sous-estimer si tu espères pouvoir un jour participer à d'autres chasses.

Il le relâcha et s'éloigna sans se retourner, laissant derrière lui un Serpentard plus pensif qu'effrayé. Remus Lupin avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur lui s'il s'imaginait que ce genre de discours refroidirait ses ardeurs. Il n'avait fait que jeter de l'huile sur les flammes.

o

Assis dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Sirius réfléchissait. Il était seul, ayant évincé ses camarades d'un simple regard. Il avait eu besoin d'eux pour le trouver mais désormais, cela ne les concernait plus. Remus Lupin représentait un défi de grande ampleur et nécessitait une certaine préparation.

Il souhaitait devenir le chasseur ? Cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme, bien au contraire. Lupin avait au moins raison sur un point : il devait en apprendre plus sur lui. Il était visiblement l'un de plus grands mystères de Poudlard. Tant qu'il n'avait eu que le prénom, personne n'avait semblé le remettre, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une Serdaigle rougissante qui avait suggéré qu'il s'agisse de Remus Lupin, l'invisible des Gryffondors. Le nom avait éveillé les autres étudiants.

Si jusqu'en cinquième année, on ignorait tout de lui, il évoquait à partir de la sixième une personne très discrète, plutôt gentille, ayant de bons résultats et peu, voir pas d'ami. Mais cela était faux pour une bonne moitié. Lupin était peut-être discret, ce n'était qu'une façade, et il avait des amis. Et pas n'importe lesquels : James Potter et Lily Evans.

Comment expliquer qu'un garçon avec une si forte personnalité l'ait écrasé à ce point et se retrouve pourtant associé aux deux élèves les plus populaires de sa propre maison ? Il y avait un secret là-dessous, sans le moindre doute, et Sirius se réjouissait d'avance de le découvrir.

- Il paraît que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un ?

Le Serpentard se tourna vers l'inconscient qui avait osé le déranger pour lui adresser un sourire que lui seul connaissait.

- Les nouvelles se propagent vite dans cette école, petit frère. Viens donc, prends place.

Il lui désigna les fauteuils vides autour de lui et Regulus s'installa.

- Alors, comment cela se passe-t-il avec ta petite amie ?

L'adolescent rougit fortement et hocha la tête.

- Vraiment très bien. Comme elle est à Serdaigle, on ne se voit pas autant qu'on le souhaiterait mais on se débrouille. Je pourrai te la présenter ?

- Bien sûr. Ce sera un honneur de la rencontrer.

Son frère lui adressa un sourire radieux puis contempla un temps les flammes vertes de l'âtre.

- Sirius... Tu n'as jamais eu envie... Je ne sais pas... d'avoir une histoire sérieuse ?

- Moi ? s'amusa son aîné. Tu me connais plus mal que je ne le croyais.

- Tu vas bientôt quitter Poudlard. Tu sais déjà ce qui t'attend au ministère mais ta vie sentimentale... Je crois que j'aimerai bien te savoir heureux avec quelqu'un.

L'héritier des Black leva la main pour caresser tendrement la joue de son cadet.

- Mon innocent petit frère, dit-il d'une voix affectueuse. Le monde ne s'arrête pas à Poudlard, il est bien plus vaste. Un jour, j'épouserai une jeune fille de bonne famille et lui ferai des enfants pour perpétuer la lignée, je ne changerai pas pour autant ce que je suis.

- Si le monde est aussi vaste, est-il totalement impossible que tu tombes amoureux ? insista Regulus. Depuis que je sors avec Faith, je vois les choses différemment. Je ne croyais pas vraiment à l'amour non plus, on ne nous a pas éduqué pour cela, mais ça ne se décide pas.

- Certains sont faits pour l'amour, d'autres pas. Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir pour toi mais je suis pleinement satisfait de ma vie. D'ailleurs, je peux t'assurer qu'en ce moment même, c'est bien en deçà de la vérité.

Un petit sourire rêveur s'accrocha à ses lèvres.

- Ta nouvelle conquête ? Et pourquoi ne pourrait-ce être elle ?

Sirius éclata franchement de rire à la suggestion.

- C'est un homme, petit frère. Ça ne risque vraiment pas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

L'aîné le fixa entre étonnement et orgueil.

- Mère te battrait au sang pour avoir osé proférer ces propos.

- Mais...

Regulus hésita un très long moment, que Sirius décida de lui laisser, curieux.

- Mère... n'a pas toujours... raison... n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, les invertis ne sont pas si mal vus dans la communauté sorcière et... d'après ce que j'ai lu et entendu... et bien... Il... Il semblerait que ce soient surtout les... les Moldus qui les méprisent.

Sirius ressentit un fort élan de fierté envers son jeune frère. Il avait pris plus de temps que lui mais s'il commençait à remettre en question l'enseignement de leurs parents, c'était très bon signe, de son avis.

- Les sorciers ont encore un long chemin à parcourir également, lui révéla-t-il avec amusement. La question n'est pas là. Homme ou femme, tu vas devoir te faire une raison, je n'en aimerai jamais aucun... Ou plutôt je les aimerai toujours tous, se reprit-t-il avec ironie.

Regulus secoua la tête.

- On ne décide pas, insista-t-il. Et j'espère vraiment que, pour concorder à tes principes, tu ne le rejetteras pas si ça t'arrive.

Il le serra dans ses bras et s'éloigna, cependant son frère l'appela alors qu'il mettait un pied sur l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

- Si jamais ça m'arrive, je l'accepterai, je n'ai jamais rien rejeté de ce qui venait de moi. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de conserver mes principes.

La remarque fit sourire Regulus, qui partit pour de bon après un signe de tête.

Les autres Serpentards s'étaient interrompus à l'aparté mais le doux sourire de Sirius fondit comme neige au soleil et chacun retourna à ses activités avant de croiser son regard.

Son bien aimé petit frère était perclus de grands idéaux. Sirius ne prétendait pas qu'il ne trouvait pas cela attendrissant, il était le cadet, c'était son privilège, tout comme le sien était d'hériter du nom des Black.

L'amour... Une grande invention, vraiment, qui avait au moins le mérite de faire rêver Regulus, il pouvait lui accorder cette qualité.

Il repartit dans ses réflexions sur Remus Lupin. Avec quelqu'un comme lui, il allait devoir sortir le grand jeu.

_À suivre..._

_**Dédicace !**_

Ce chapitre est totalement dédié à **Sarah** ! Pourquoi ? Parce que sans elle, la partie dans la salle d'étude avec le Serpentard n'aurait pas existé et Severus ne connaîtrait pas Remus... Merci la miss ! (surtout vu comme je m'en sers après, j'ai bien fait de suivre ton avis !)

D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui se demandent, je n'ai pas encore déterminé quelle est la profondeur du lien qui lie Severus à Remus... J'hésite...


	6. Une proposition contre ta volonté

**Merci** à tou(te)s ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ^.^

o

**5 – Une proposition contre ta volonté**

Quelque part dans le château, une horloge sonna deux heures du matin. Assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, le regard perdu à l'extérieur, un des élèves ne dormait pas. Il bâilla, s'étira et passa une main dans ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Ironiquement, alors qu'il avait plu des jours durant, cette nuit était claire. Les étoiles scintillaient et le paysage entier baignait dans la vive lumière de la pleine lune, d'autant plus intense que l'astre nocturne se reflétait dans le lac placide. Le spectacle était magnifique mais James ne le voyait pas, il ne pensait qu'à Remus. Remus enfermé dans la Cabane Hurlante et qui était en train de se blesser sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

- Je ne serai plus très long, souffla-t-il à la nuit. Pardonne-moi de te faire autant attendre, ce ne sera plus très long.

Il lui sembla entendre, porté par le vent, un hurlement effroyable, mais sans doute n'était-ce que son imagination galopant sur les souffrances de son ami. La Cabane Hurlante était bien trop éloignée pour que Poudlard en perçoive le moindre son. Les mugissements des rafales se firent plus violents et James ferma les yeux pour se concentrer dessus. Ce n'étaient peut-être pas les cris de Remus mais puisque les vents avaient décidé de rugir pour lui, il les écouterait volontiers.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, un faible rayon de soleil fit bouger le jeune homme. Il se leva en grimaçant lorsque ses muscles endoloris protestèrent et récupéra sa cape sans faire de bruit.

- Tu veux que je vienne ? demanda une voix pâteuse.

James regarda Peter qui, les yeux encore emplis de sommeil, clignait des paupières pour parvenir à le regarder. Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

- Remus va sûrement m'engueuler pour me trouver là. Pas la peine qu'on soit deux à le subir.

Peter hocha la tête avec un large bâillement mais ne se recoucha pas tout de suite. Maladroitement, il fouilla dans sa table de chevet et lança à son ami une chocogrenouille. Sans rien ajouter, il laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller et se rendormit aussitôt.

James souffla un « merci » et sortit pour de bon du dortoir. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de trouver Lily Evans endormie dans la salle commune, la tête appuyée contre une fenêtre.

D'habitude, il la laissait dormir et se contentait de lui donner des informations sur l'état de leur ami à son retour. Il n'avait pas envie que les choses soient ainsi cette année et s'approcha d'elle pour la secouer doucement. Elle se dégagea dans un réflexe, papillonna des yeux, frissonna et laissa échapper un éternuement.

- Tu devrais prendre une couverture quand tu fais ça, souffla James.

Lily leva des yeux encore un peu embrumés vers lui qui s'éveillèrent totalement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent figés un moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille tremble à nouveau et resserre sa cape sur elle en se détournant.

- Tu veux venir ? proposa-t-il simplement.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, plissant des yeux, puis acquiesça avant de se lever et de s'étirer pour défroisser ses muscles.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut silencieux, la marche et l'inquiétude pour Remus les débarrassant des derniers vestiges de sommeil. Le professeur McGonagall sortait du dispensaire lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent. Elle n'avait jamais dérogé à cette visite, aussi loin que James se souvienne, et il se doutait qu'elle l'avait fait dès la première année. Elle les regarda s'approcher avec étonnement.

- Miss Evans ? Depuis quand...

- L'an dernier, professeur, répondit Lily à la question inachevée. Je peux... Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'entrer moi aussi ?

L'enseignante l'observa, adressant un regard désapprobateur à James.

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, soupira-t-elle finalement. Si ce n'est l'inconscience de ce que vous faîtes, je suis heureuse que vous soyez là, ajouta-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

Elle s'éloigna et les jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Ils n'eurent pas fait deux pas que l'infirmière leur fondit dessus.

- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir autorisé à amener d'autres personnes, monsieur Potter, le réprimanda sèchement madame Pomfresh.

- Je voudrais être près de lui quand il se réveillera, déclara Lily en se mettant devant elle.

L'infirmière grommela quelque chose sur l'irresponsabilité des jeunes d'aujourd'hui et leur désigna une porte au fond de la salle avant d'aller s'occuper d'un autre patient. James, habitué, posa la main sur la poignée et s'arrêta soudain, incertain.

- Tu sais... Ce n'est pas vraiment... tenta-t-il. Le loup-garou... se blesse vraiment... fort...

Il se sentait pathétique à buter ainsi sur ses explications mais Lily posa une main sur son bras pour le rassurer et ouvrit elle-même la porte.

Un large voile dissimulait le lit du souffrant, et derrière, toujours les mêmes blessures auxquelles James ne parvenait pas à s'habituer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille pour voir sa réaction face au visage tuméfié d'avoir frappé contre les murs, aux sillons sanglants infligés par les griffes et aux écœurantes morsures provoquées par les puissantes mâchoires.

Elle se tint immobile un temps, le visage inexpressif, puis avança une main vers le corps étendu. James s'approcha pour l'empêcher de le toucher mais elle se contenta de passer sa paume au dessus de la peau meurtrie, traçant dans les airs le même chemin qu'avaient pris les griffes cruelles. Elle trembla arrivée à une morsure qui n'avait laissé qu'un trou dans son bras et vacilla au point que James dut la retenir.

- Ça va se reconstruire, lui assura le jeune homme en la serrant contre elle. Pomfresh a tout ce qu'il faut. Il aura des cicatrices, bien sûr, mais il va... tout récupérer.

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et se dégagea doucement de son comparse. Dans le lit, Remus cligna des yeux et ils l'entourèrent aussitôt. Un rictus de douleur déforma son visage déjà abîmé avant qu'il ne regarde James, puis Lily.

- Tu as eu une drôle d'idée de venir ici, lui dit-il difficilement.

- Désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi... Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Pomfresh vint bientôt les renvoyer pour permettre à Remus de se reposer. Il était encore très tôt et personne ne se trouvait dans la salle commune. Lily se tourna vers James avant de monter se coucher.

- Tu es... Tu es un chic type, Potter.

Elle se détourna mais il lui attrapa la main, se recevant un regard agacé en retour.

- Non, dit-il en la lâchant immédiatement. Pardon. Je... Je voudrais te parler d'un truc. C'est pour Remus. Enfin, il ne le sait pas, c'est un secret, mais c'est pour lui. Et je pense... Je crois que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

D'abord suspicieuse, la jeune fille se tourna totalement vers lui pour l'écouter.

o

Que la première pleine lune de l'année scolaire soit tombée en plein week-end était un véritable miracle selon Remus. Il n'osait imaginer toutes les questions que Black lui aurait posées sur son absence peu après avoir déclaré qu'il ne le lâcherait plus.

Il avait été particulièrement surpris, en revenant à la tour le dimanche soir, de trouver James et Lily en pleines messes basses près du feu de la salle commune. Dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu, la jeune fille lui avait fait signe de les rejoindre et ils avaient parlé de Quidditch et de cours, cherchant à changer les idées de leur ami avant d'aller se coucher. Il supposa qu'ils parlaient de lui plus tôt et songea que si cela pouvait les rapprocher, il n'y avait définitivement pas que du mauvais dans sa condition.

Le début de semaine fut surprenant.

Remus s'était plus ou moins attendu à devoir gérer un Sirius Black envahissant, pour ne pas dire intrusif, mais il se montra beaucoup plus distant que prévu. Il ne manqua pas de lui faire signe et s'installa d'autorité à ses côtés dans leurs cours communs, néanmoins il se contenta de suivre les leçons sans lui parler et les quelques phrases qu'il lui sortait chaque jour se résumaient à des formules de politesses telles que Bonjour, Bon appétit et Bonne nuit.

Le Gryffondor devait reconnaître que s'il avait dû, lui, souhaiter ce genre de choses à un quidam, il ne l'aurait pas fait d'une voix aussi charmeuse et en se rapprochant autant, mais tout cela n'avait pas vraiment d'impact sur sa vie. Personne, hormis les Serpentards de leur année, n'avait vraiment noté ce subtil changement et il passait toujours inaperçu. Si cela continuait de la sorte, Remus n'aurait aucun souci à avoir. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard en action lors de ses phases de séduction et, en considération de son rang social, il était envisageable qu'il reste un parfait gentleman, malgré les débuts désastreux.

Du moins cherchait-il à s'en convaincre, et peut-être aurait-il repris ses esprits et se serait-il remis en garde s'il avait eu un ou deux jours de réflexion en plus. Malheureusement, les Serpentards étant réputés pour leur ruse leur esprit calculateur, Sirius n'avait aucune intention de lui laisser le temps de se retourner.

Il choisit un cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal pour lancer son attaque. Contrairement au reste de la semaine, il ne s'installa pas à côté de Remus, ce qui éveilla instinctivement la vigilance du châtain pour toute la durée de la classe.

Le professeur Warlock venait d'annoncer qu'il laissait le soin à ses élèves de choisir avec qui ils travailleraient pour un dossier en binôme durant l'année lorsque Sirius était intervenu avec tout le calme et la prestance qui le caractérisaient. Et maintenant, tout le monde le regardait comme s'il lui était poussé des cornes sur la tête.

- Vous êtes en train de suggérer, monsieur Black, que les binômes soient forcément de maisons différentes ? répéta Warlock, aussi incrédule que ses élèves.

- En ces temps troublés, le directeur ne nous demande-t-il pas la meilleure des ententes ? Ce travail pourrait permettre un rapprochement considérable entre maisons.

- Je vous l'accorde... reconnut le professeur, l'air malgré tout méfiant. L'idée est intéressante après tout. Dans ce cas je...

- Si je puis me permettre, je souhaiterai choisir la personne avec laquelle je travaillerai. Vous n'êtes après tout pas sans savoir que certaines mésententes pourraient mettre en péril ce projet. En choisissant nos partenaires, notre bonne volonté n'en assurera qu'au mieux sa réussite.

- J'en déciderai. Et avec qui souhaitez-vous faire équipe ?

- Le choix le plus judicieux est évident. Qu'en dis-tu, Potter ?

Des exclamations étouffées échappèrent à certains élèves et James ne sembla pas immédiatement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Remus, lui, observait la scène avec prudence.

- Non mais ça va pas ? explosa brusquement son ami. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ?

- Encore ? s'étonna Black. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais cherché à te nuire.

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Il est hors de question que je travaille avec toi !

- Votre choix est effectivement assez étrange. Il n'est un secret pour personne dans cette école de l'inimitié que vous vous portez respectivement, souligna le professeur.

- Il y a semble-t-il un léger malentendu. Qui saurait dire quand j'ai provoqué Potter ? Je vais vous épargner une réflexion inutile, cela ne s'est jamais produit.

- Il n'a pas tort, monsieur Potter...

- Vous plaisantez ? Un Serpentard comme lui fait toujours des coups fourrés, il a forcément quelque chose derrière la tête ! D'ailleurs, si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne m'aurait pas désigné !

- Tu as au moins raison sur un point, mon coup est calculé, mais pas comme tu sembles l'entendre. Il n'est un secret pour personne de mon aspiration au Ministère lorsque nos études seront terminées, je ne souhaite qu'exercer ma diplomatie au travers de ce projet et te choisir est la meilleure option pour connaître mes limites. Il semble malheureusement qu'elles soient bien faibles en la matière, termina-t-il dans un soupir.

- Des foutaises ! Je refuse catégoriquement d'avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec lui !

- Je vous prie de rester poli, monsieur Potter. Les arguments de votre camarade se valent et je...

- Loin de moi l'idée d'abandonner si tôt, intervint Sirius, mais je ne voudrai pas qu'en fait de trêve, mon idée pousse à la guerre totale. Il est après tout naturel que les sentiments de Potter à mon égard soient aussi belliqueux dans son idée si totalitaire de la séparation des maisons. Mon approche était sans aucun doute prématurée et je suppose que dans un premier temps, il serait beaucoup plus raisonnable de faire équipe avec une personne moins bornée dans sa vision du monde. Qu'en dis-tu Lupin ?

Au fil du discours du Serpentard, Remus avait senti le piège se refermer sur lui. Il pouvait encore y échapper si...

- Je n'aurai pas cru qu'un si grand admirateur du professeur Dumbledore mettrait à mal ses propres espérances, sermonna le professeur à l'attention de James avant que le Gryffondor ait pu répondre. Heureusement que votre camarade a plus de bon sens que vous et sait reconnaître en ces temps troublés les intérêts de tous.

Quelle assurance dans le ton du professeur, qui tenait pour acquise la réponse positive de l'un de ses meilleurs élèves ! Et quelle aurait-elle pu être de toute manière ? Il aurait été si simple de contrer calmement Black s'il l'avait directement désigné, si facile de retourner les arguments contre lui. Mais avec les réactions de James et le témoignage de confiance sans appel de Warlock, tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire désormais aurait simplement assuré à tout le monde qu'il ne faisait que suivre l'exemple de son camarade. Un traquenard bien calculé, vraiment...

- Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser, répondit-il calmement en regardant Black droit dans les yeux avec froideur pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien compris son manège.

Il ne reçut en retour qu'un petit sourire satisfait. Peu lui importait d'avoir été percé à jour tant que son piège avait fonctionné selon ses attentes.

A la fin du cours, Remus prit le plus de temps possible pour ranger ses affaires. James semblait prêt à en découdre mais il lui fit signe de laisser tomber et de partir. Il ne resta bientôt plus dans la salle que le professeur, Remus et Black, qui l'attendait à l'entrée comme l'aurait fait tout bon ami.

Serrant les mâchoires, le châtain sortit du local et parcourut un moment les couloirs, Black et son exécrable sourire sur les talons, avant de trouver une pièce tranquille, où il attendit que le Serpentard soit entré pour fermer la porte et l'insonoriser.

- Un peu poussiéreux, commenta Sirius. Si tu permets, je choisirai le prochain endroit, j'aime faire cela dans un endroit propre.

- On ne va strictement rien faire, répliqua Remus avant d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer et lui faire face. Alors c'est ça ton plan ? Travailler avec moi ?

- Je dirai plutôt : « me retrouver plus souvent seul avec toi ». J'avoue que je ne pensai pas que tu ferais le premier pas. M'aurais-tu menti quand tu m'as dit ne pas être habitué à la lux...

- Arrête ces sous-entendus ridicules ! s'énerva le Gryffondor. Pour quelqu'un réputé d'une grande intelligence, je trouve tes réparties de bas étage !

- Vraiment ? Elles ont pourtant l'effet escompté, nota Black avec amusement. T'enflammer de la sorte ne semble pas dans tes habitudes.

Il avança d'un pas vers lui et, cette fois, Remus recula immédiatement de deux.

- Tu veux danser ? se moqua le Serpentard. Ou as-tu l'intention de me plaquer comme la dernière fois ? Je dois reconnaître que je n'ai absolument rien contre l'idée d'un amant sauvage.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de prendre garde à tes propos, gronda le Gryffondor.

Il se recula encore et prit à nouveau de profondes inspirations. Avec la récente pleine lune, il n'avait pas un aussi bon contrôle de ses nerfs que d'ordinaire et ce parasite n'arrangeait rien.

- Tu sais quoi, Black ? Je vais te donner la meilleure des raisons pour que tu me laisses enfin en paix. Je suis un Sang-mêlé. Que je sache, ton éducation ne peut supporter cela.

- Sang-mêlés, nés moldus, Sang-purs, quelle importance dans le sujet qui nous intéresse ? s'amusa Sirius. Tu pensais sincèrement que cela allait me détourner de toi ?

- Crois-moi, il vaudrait mieux, souffla le jeune homme.

- Laisse-moi décider ce qui est mieux pour moi.

D'un mouvement trop rapide, et parce que sa voix n'avait pas changé d'inflexion alors qu'il bougeait, le jeune Black fut sur Remus avant qu'il réagisse, un bras entourant sa taille, emprisonnant d'une seule main ses deux poignets contre un mur. Le Gryffondor voulut se dégager mais constata avec stupeur que la prise du Serpentard était trop solide pour lui.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à être plus fort qu'il ne le semble, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Si cela peut te rassurer, c'est la position dans laquelle je t'ai mise qui t'empêche de déployer toute ta puissance.

- Lâche-moi, ordonna le châtain, furieux.

- Et pourquoi le ferai-je ?

Il posa son front contre celui du Gryffondor pour qu'il cesse de bouger la tête en tout sens et plongea son regard dans le sien. Remus ne le réalisa pas immédiatement comme il tentait toujours de s'échapper de l'emprise mais ses yeux agrippèrent soudain ceux de Black et il s'immobilisa.

- Beaucoup mieux, murmura le Serpentard en baissant encore la voix.

Remus ne répliqua pas, prisonnier du métal en fusion des yeux de son adversaire. Ce n'était pas tant la beauté que l'intensité du regard qui cloua littéralement le garçon au mur, peu habitué à se trouver si proche de qui que ce soit.

- Tes yeux sont surprenants, remarqua Sirius. Tout cet or qui y est accroché et ces perles d'ambre... Serait-ce un sortilège ?

Une sonnette d'alarme s'activa dans un coin de l'esprit de Remus, il se rapprochait trop de la vérité. Il ne parvenait cependant toujours pas à bouger. A chacun de ses mots, le souffle chaud du Serpentard caressait ses lèvres et ses joues. Le jeune Lupin en était plus troublé qu'il ne l'admettait, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que l'esprit du loup rodait à la frontière du sien. Il était sensé s'être bien plus éloigné après la pleine lune et Remus rassembla toutes ses facultés pour repousser l'animal au loin et en faire de même avec Black.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'attraper de la sorte, le prévint-il en se frottant les poignets pour atténuer la sensation persistante de la prise du Serpentard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. La prochaine fois que je te tiendrai de la sorte, tu l'auras voulu. Sur ce, nous nous retrouvons bientôt. J'ai grande hâte de commencer ce dossier avec toi.

Il s'inclina devant lui avec un sourire narquois et se retira.

Remus se laissa tomber en position assise sur le sol et appuya fortement ses poings contre ses yeux dans l'espoir d'effacer toute la scène, le geste ne servit évidemment à rien.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il réagissait aussi promptement et violemment aux attaques du Serpentard. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, pas même à sa véritable personnalité. Pourtant une part de son esprit lui soufflait : « Tu m'as enchaîné. Tu m'as reclus pendant de si nombreuses années, maintenant je vais m'exprimer. » Le loup était curieux... Lui-même prédateur, il avait été attiré par l'attitude enjôleuse du serpent et semblait vouloir se prêter au jeu de la domination.

Sirius Black possédait apparemment le pouvoir de faire ressortir sa nature la plus profonde. Passer d'un bridage serré à une stimulation aussi forte n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale, Remus en était persuadé. Il se redressa et hésita un instant avant de prendre le chemin de la tour. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de subir une séance d'occlumancie durant l'option de défense.

oOo

L'héritier des Black était ennuyé. Il lui semblait que sa si belle proie succombait un peu trop vite à son charme. Non pas qu'il regrettait d'avoir l'opportunité de goûter à ce magnifique corps plus tôt mais le plaisir de la chasse s'en trouvait amoindrie. Peut-être n'avait-ce été qu'un égarement de la part de Lupin de se laisser ainsi envoûter par ses yeux et son souffle... Il ne semblait pas vraiment habitué aux contacts physiques et cela pouvait très largement expliquer son manque de combativité.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de la salle pour constater qu'il restait encore dix bonnes minutes avant son rendez-vous et décida de s'entraîner en attendant. Il eut cependant à peine le temps de sortir sa baguette que deux autres élèves entrèrent.

Ils figèrent de stupeur en apercevant le Serpentard, ne s'attendant pas à le trouver là, et le jeune homme devait reconnaître qu'il était lui-même surpris de leur présence.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? l'agressa James Potter avec hargne. On a rendez-vous avec McGonagall.

- Moi aussi, répondit Sirius en comprenant ce que cela sous-entendait.

Visiblement, les deux Gryffondors firent également le lien car ils échangèrent un regard malaisé, clairement contre l'idée d'être associés à lui pour ce projet.

- C'est complètement ridicule, grogna Potter. McGo a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

Il s'avança dans la salle pour se planter devant le Serpentard.

- On verra ça avec elle, déclara-t-il. Mais _toi_, j'ai à te parler sérieusement.

- Tes manières laissent vraiment à désirer, le reprit Sirius, impassible.

- Au Sinistros la politesse ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire avec Remus mais tu vas le laisser tranquille !

Le jeune Black haussa un sourcil puis laissa échapper une exclamation moqueuse.

- Ce que je cherche à faire me semble plus qu'évident. Et même si ces penchants ne sont pas ton apanage, ce serait une insulte à l'esthétisme que de ne pas en comprendre les raisons.

- Remus n'est pas l'une de tes futiles conquêtes ! rugit-il.

- Tu as au moins raison sur ce point, Potter. Il est bien loin d'équivaloir les précédentes et j'en suis fort aise. Qui plus est, je ne vois pas ce qui t'inquiète. Ton ami me semble capable de se défendre par lui-même. Tu n'as aucune crainte à nourrir, je n'ai jamais trouvé d'intérêt dans l'idée de forcer qui que ce soit.

- Tu as jeté ton dévolu sur Remus ? intervint Lily, les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est une charmante formulation, Evans, tu devrais donner des cours à ton futur époux.

Elle tiqua à l'insinuation mais refusa de se laisser distraire.

- Mais... C'est un garçon, répliqua-t-elle, troublée.

- Il n'y a pas d'invertis chez les Moldus ? s'étonna James, semblant oublier un instant sa rage contre le Serpentard.

- Des inv... ? Pardon ?

- Invertis, très chère Evans, répéta gracieusement Sirius. Des homosexuels, si le terme te parle mieux, quoi que je le trouve trop restrictif.

- Si... Si, il y en a. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment... C'est normal chez les sorciers ?

- Normal est un bien grand mot, grimaça Potter. Disons que c'est de plus en plus toléré.

- Ça te dérange, Evans ? demanda Sirius d'un air narquois. Parce que si c'est le cas, tu ne seras bientôt plus capable de parler avec Lupin.

- Je ne le laisserai jamais tomber, répliqua froidement la jeune fille. En plus, ne vends-tu pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ? En admettant même que Remus soit un... inverti ?

Elle interrogea James du regard, qui hocha la tête.

- En admettant qu'il le soit, reprit-elle, tu serais bien l'une des dernières personnes avec qui il sortirait. Vous n'avez absolument rien en commun, et si ce n'était que cela, vos idéaux sont totalement opposés.

- Les contraires s'attirent, n'est-ce pas un concept moldu ? Un principe de l'électromagnétisme, si je ne m'abuse.

Lily et James en restèrent sidérés. Comment ce Sang-pur à la doctrine si arrêtée pouvait avoir connaissance d'une loi physique découverte par un Moldu ?

- Ne suis-je pas plus ouvert d'esprit que toi, Evans ? se moqua le Serpentard.

La jeune fille vit rouge à ce commentaire.

- J'ai été surprise mais c'est une question à laquelle je n'ai jamais été confrontée avant, répondit-elle sur la défensive. Je pense sincèrement que dans une relation d'amour réciproque, les autres n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Que je sache, la situation actuelle est bien loin d'être celle-ci et je doute fortement que ce soit ce que tu recherches.

- Ça ne risque pas, remarqua Potter avec mépris. Il n'a...

Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle à ce moment, le coupant net dans son élan.

- Miss, messieurs, les salua-t-elle. Je suis ravie de constater que vous pouvez rester dans une même pièce sans en venir aux mains, ajouta-t-elle aux garçons d'un ton qui assurait clairement qu'elle ne les en avait pas cru capables. C'est une condition essentielle au bon fonctionnement de nos séances.

- Professeur ! Pourquoi est-il ici ? s'indigna Potter. Vous n'en aviez pas parlé.

- Monsieur Black est ici parce qu'il m'a fait la même demande que vous, Potter. Je ne vois aucune raison de vous faire des séances séparées quand vos objectifs sont communs. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cela, vous pouvez partir, je ne vous retiens pas.

Le Gryffondor serra les dents mais s'abstint de tous commentaires. Il connaissait suffisamment l'enseignante pour savoir qu'elle était capable de le virer d'un cours qu'il avait lui-même réclamé.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde semble d'accord, nous allons commencer.

Elle fit apparaître trois parchemins identiques à l'en-tête officiel du ministère.

- Avant toute chose, il faut vous enregistrer auprès du ministère comme apprentis animagi, déclara-t-elle. Lorsque vous aurez accompli une métamorphose totale, vous deviendrez des animagi attitrés. Comme vous avez déjà dû le lire dans les ouvrages que je vous ai recommandé, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'accomplir cette performance, mais au vu de vos capacités, ce ne devrait pas être un problème. Je vous laisse déjà lire et signer ce contrat.

Le parchemin indiquait entre autres qu'ils avaient l'obligation de faire parvenir au ministère l'évolution de leur projet et qu'ils s'engageaient à ne pas utiliser leur nouvelle aptitude dans un but néfaste à la communauté sorcière ou moldue. Comme Evans demandait à leur professeur un complément d'information sur un point, Potter se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius, le regard noir.

- De toute façon, pourquoi veux-tu devenir un animagus ?

- Je n'ai rien à cacher. Il se trouve simplement que la métamorphose est mon domaine de prédilection et qu'un si haut fait de magie ne peut que m'être bénéfique à l'avenir. Peux-tu répondre aussi ouvertement à la question ?

Il trouvait en effet étrange que les deux Gryffondors se soient lancés dans le projet au même moment et visiblement d'un commun accord, connaissant l'aversion que la fougueuse jeune fille nourrissait à l'égard de son condisciple. Potter ne trouva rien à répliquer et préféra détourner la question.

- Tu te crois si bon que ça en métamorphose ? Je suis certain que j'y arriverai avant toi.

- J'en doute fortement.

Pour appuyer son propos, il dirigea nonchalamment sa baguette vers le parchemin du Gryffondor et, sans prononcer la moindre formule, modifia le texte pour former une image représentant un lion prisonnier des anneaux d'un immense serpent.

D'abord surpris, James fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas de la métamorphose, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Si fait, monsieur Potter, intervint McGonagall d'un ton exaspéré. Et le fait que monsieur Black puisse user de métamorphose et non de sortilège pour accomplir cela est bien la preuve de son talent en la matière. Cela étant, pourriez-vous remettre ceci en ordre, c'est un papier officiel.

- Et donc protégé, nargua Sirius en rendant à l'encre sa disposition initiale.

- Je te surpasse en enchantements ! s'énerva le Gryffondor. Tu n'aurais pas une chance contre...

- Allez-vous cesser ! le coupa l'enseignante qui commençait à virer au rouge. Miss Evans, le choix vous revient mais si vous pouviez remettre à leur place ces deux coqs de basse-cours, vous me feriez un immense plaisir !

La jeune fille sembla hésiter sous les regards perplexes des deux garçons puis, sans qu'elle ne sorte sa baguette ni ne prononce une parole, les bureaux derrière elle s'élevèrent dans les airs. Ils se lancèrent dans un complexe ballet aérien pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur place initiale.

McGonagall hocha la tête d'un air satisfait alors que Lily détournait le regard, un peu gênée. Les jeunes hommes, eux, ne semblaient pas près de se remettre de cette démonstration de puissance.

- D'autres commentaires, messieurs ? leur demanda le professeur pour les réveiller.

- Extraordinaire ! lança James, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette à ce niveau ? C'est... C'est phénoménal !

- Je me suis entraînée, répondit la Gryffondor en se raclant la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

- Ah ! Au temps pour les Sang-purs ! se moqua-t-il en adressant un regard fier au Serpentard.

Mais Sirius était très loin de se sentir désappointé par la démonstration. Bien au contraire, il affichait un petit sourire réjoui qui perturba la jeune fille.

- Sang-neuf, souffla-t-il doucement.

Même McGonagall lui adressa un regard confus à cette appellation et il se contenta de leur sourire aimablement sans s'expliquer.

- Maintenant que nous avons signé la paperasse, pourrions-nous passer à la pratique ?

L'incident fut clos et le professeur leur rappela les étapes à respecter. Ils ne pouvaient pas directement passer à la métamorphose, ils devaient d'abord trouver leur animagus.

- Vous rencontrerez de nombreux animaux en vous, expliqua-t-elle, des parts de votre esprit qui vous définissent sur les nombreux aspects de votre vie, mais un seul d'entre eux relève de votre nature profonde. Il vous faut le différencier des autres avant d'espérer pouvoir vous transformer.

- Ce sont des totems ? s'enquit Evans avec curiosité. J'ai déjà lu sur le sujet mais je n'ai jamais vraiment approfondi. Dans la culture moldue, certains prétendent que chacun à un totem animal.

- On peut effectivement les appeler ainsi, et tout le monde, y compris les Moldus, possède plusieurs totems. Si cela vous intéresse, je vous recommanderai certaines lectures.

- C'est un sujet d'autant plus fascinant que des Moldus ont pu avoir accès à certains aspects de la magie au travers d'eux, intervint calmement Sirius.

Le Serpentard savoura l'expression des Gryffondors et de son professeur, qui le regardèrent à nouveau comme s'ils se demandaient s'il était vraiment Sirius Black.

Il était particulièrement fier des informations qu'il avait assimilé sur les rapports des Moldus avec la magie, des données qu'il comptait mettre un jour à profit. Par ailleurs, ces deux-là étaient les seuls amis proches de Lupin – s'il en avait encore douté, leur attitude au début de la séance l'avait confirmé – et ils ne manqueraient pas, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de lui faire part de ses étranges réflexions. Intriguer sa proie faisait partie du .

Laissant de côté ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec son cours, McGonagall poursuivit en leur révélant qu'il lui avait fallu six mois pour accomplir sa propre métamorphose, un temps court par rapport à la moyenne mais elle était convaincue que ses élèves étaient capables d'accomplir l'exploit en moins de temps.

Ils se séparèrent suite à cette introduction sans plus échanger un mot.

Sirius regarda les Gryffondors s'éloigner, perdu dans ses réflexions. Si Potter avait été plus malin, il lui aurait servi une excuse factice quant à leur volonté de devenir animagi, mais son attitude ainsi que celle d'Evans démontraient clairement qu'ils ne désiraient pas que le Serpentard découvre leurs motivations. Cependant, et même s'il était prêt à croire aux coïncidences, l'héritier des Black ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces deux-là n'avaient pas tant de points communs qui expliqueraient leur association. Si James Potter avait mille raisons pour être auprès de Lily Evans, la proposition inverse était moins évidente.

Et parmi les rares connexions qui pouvaient se faire d'Evans à Potter, il y avait Remus Lupin.

_A suivre..._

**NdA 1 :** Pour ceux qui lisent « Il y a un début à tout », j'utilise ici une méthode complètement différente pour les amener à être des animagi. Forcément, la méthode sur plusieurs années aidait pas au scénario lol.

**NdA 2 :** Ça m'agace un peu parce que j'ai une expression en tête en anglais qui, je trouve, sonne moins bien en français. C'est le _Sang-neuf_, lors de la première séance pour les animagi, qui donnerait _New-blood_ en anglais... Bref, vous aurez l'explication de cela plus tard. [je reconnais que cette expression de _New-blood_ est fortement inspirée de mes lectures intensives sur la série de comics Elfquest, même si la signification est différente ^.^]


	7. Un choix pour le futur

Quelques nouvelles de _**Il y a un début à tout**_ : Pour ceux qui suivent ma série sur les Maraudeurs, soyez rassurés, elle n'est pas abandonnée, loin de là. Le démarrage est juste difficile :-S Ça va finir par arriver, promis ^.^

**Merci** pour vos commentaires au dernier chapitre !

o

**6 – Un choix pour le futur**

Lily Evans se considérait comme une jeune fille intelligente, pleine de bon sens et avisée. Elle ne prenait jamais pour argent comptant ce qu'on lui racontait et préférait se faire ses propres idées après avoir rassemblé assez de renseignements sur les questions abordées. C'est pourquoi la réflexion de Sirius Black sur sa soi-disant faible ouverture d'esprit l'avait mis en rogne. Il ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'elle comprenne tous les tenants et aboutissants d'un nouveau sujet.

La jeune fille savait déjà vaguement que cela existait mais n'en avait jamais été témoin ni ressenti le désir d'aborder la question avec quelqu'un. Dans ce monde, il y avait des gens de différentes couleurs, de multiples religions, des grands idéaux antagonistes et des personnes qui en aimaient d'autres du même sexe, ainsi allait la vie avec son cortège de détracteurs associés et elle avait été bien trop occupée ces dernières années avec la découverte du monde magique et de la discrimination moldue pour y réfléchir plus avant.

Néanmoins, et même si elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit au Serpentard au sujet de l'amour réciproque, elle restait relativement perplexe quant à ce qui pouvait faire qu'un homme désire un autre homme et, encore plus de son point de vue, qu'une femme en aime une autre. Non pas qu'elle considérait avoir son mot à dire sur la question mais il lui semblait important de le comprendre si elle voulait vraiment aider Remus à se débarrasser de l'insistant courtisan.

Son ami l'observa avec des yeux pétillants après qu'elle lui eut exposé son point de vue, hésitant très clairement entre la reconnaissance et l'amusement.

- Ma chère Lily, ton attention me touche sincèrement mais je crois que tu y réfléchis trop, lui fit-il remarquer avec un rire dans la voix. Le problème que représente Sirius Black n'est certainement pas lié à des questions d'homosexualité.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna la Gryffondor. C'est quand même important, non ?

- Et bien... reprit lentement Remus en réfléchissant. Comment l'exprimer ? Oui, le sujet est important, mais ce n'est pas le nœud du problème. Je doute que Black songe à cela quand il cherche un ou une partenaire, il te dirait sûrement que le plaisir n'a pas de sexe. C'est un hédoniste.

Il avait prononcé ses derniers mots en grimaçant, indiquant clairement qu'il désapprouvait ce style de vie, surtout quand il se retournait contre lui.

- Si c'était le cas, pourquoi aurait-il insisté sur le sujet ? demanda Lily avec scepticisme.

- Par rapport à moi, supposa-t-il. Il se considère en chasse. Suivant cette logique, une proie isolée est plus vulnérable et ça l'arrangerait sûrement que James et toi me laissiez de côté.

- Et qu'en est-il ? Si la question ne se pose pas pour lui, c'est différent pour toi.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il sincèrement. Je ne suis vraiment pas attiré par les hommes et, même si je reconnais que Black est particulièrement beau, ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour que je change mes préférences. Millea Stimpson est une fille plus que désirable, tu pourrais avoir envie d'elle pour autant ?

Lily le regarda avec des yeux ronds, un peu choquée que son ami lui sorte ce genre de réflexion, mais sa stupeur fut vite remplacée par une heureuse curiosité.

- Tu trouves vraiment que Millea est désirable ?

Remus ne put retenir un rire à l'anticipation fébrile de la jeune fille.

- Vous vous êtes donnés le mot avec James pour me caser. Aucun garçon sain d'esprit ne la définirait pas de la sorte, de même qu'aucune fille ne saurait détourner son regard de Black.

- Il n'a rien de si exceptionnel, se renfrogna Lily.

Le châtain lui adressa un sourire en coin qui laissait penser qu'il aurait bien eu une remarque à faire sur son commentaire et elle préféra enchaîner avant qu'il ne l'embarrasse.

- Tu n'es donc pas du tout inquiet de cette situation ?

Le sourire du garçon fondit et il soupira, se demandant si elle était à même de comprendre ce qui le perturbait réellement. Il aurait dû cependant y penser avant de changer si soudainement d'expression car Lily parut aussitôt soucieuse de son air las.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet par rapport à moi mais... le loup est plus curieux qu'il ne devrait.

Le regard perdu de la jeune fille lui arracha un nouveau sourire.

- Que je sois un loup-garou ne signifie pas seulement que je me transforme une fois par mois, expliqua-t-il. J'ai en moi une part animale qui s'exprime toujours plus avant et après la pleine lune. Généralement, ça n'a pas d'incidence, si ce n'est que mon ouïe et mon odorat sont plus sensibles et que ma puissance physique augmente, entre autres. Mais il y a aussi... comme... une présence, dit-il en cherchant ses mots, qui semble me guetter sans arrêt.

- Tu veux dire que le garou reste toujours en arrière-plan, même maintenant ?

- Non, le monstre ne peut sortir que durant les pleines lunes et je ne commence à le sentir en moi que deux ou trois jours avant. C'est juste un loup. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à l'expliquer mais c'est un peu comme si, le jour où je me suis fait mordre, la malédiction avait aussi touché un loup qui se serait retrouvé enfermé en moi.

Lily plissa les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il racontait, elle avait beaucoup de mal à saisir la distinction que le jeune homme faisait. Il haussa les épaules pour indiquer que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Pour en revenir à Black, il a clairement une attitude de prédateur et me considère comme sa proie. Comme tu l'imagines, je n'ai jamais été dans une telle situation, grimaça-t-il, et le loup est intrigué. Il est lui-même un prédateur, qu'on le traite comme du gibier lui est à la fois inacceptable et étrange. Je ressens son envie de le laisser s'approcher, pour savoir comment il compte s'y prendre, et j'ai du mal à le repousser.

- Le loup ou Black ?

- Les deux. Le premier parce qu'il a trouvé une raison de s'exprimer, le second à cause de ça.

Il secoua la tête en poussant un soupir.

- Mais c'est l'après pleine lune qui n'aide pas, assura-t-il. Bientôt, j'aurai le loup entièrement sous contrôle, Black oubliera son petit jeu et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Lily hésita puis acquiesça.

- Je suppose que je m'inquiète trop. Après tout, mis à part son étrange manège en Défense contre les forces du Mal, il n'a jamais vraiment tenté quoi que ce soit.

Remus ne lui avait pas raconté leurs trois rencontres seul à seul et se garda bien de la contredire.

- Au fait, comment en êtes-vous venus à parler de ça avec Black ? demanda-t-il.

Son amie cligna des yeux et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

- Je... euh... J'ai vu Potter s'en prendre à Black à ton sujet et je suis intervenue, répondit-elle d'un ton incertain.

Il haussa un sourcil. Elle lui cachait assurément la vérité mais il n'insista pas. Après tout, cela devait concerner James et il ne désirait pas la braquer au détriment de son ami. Le sujet fut mis de côté comme l'heure du dîner était arrivé et Lily annula le sortilège d'intimité qui les englobait pour éviter que quiconque surprenne leur conversation.

Ils arrivaient à la Grande Salle lorsqu'un avion en papier vint paresseusement voler devant eux. Après un échange de regard, la jeune fille l'attrapa et déplia le parchemin vierge.

- Lily Evans, murmura-t-elle.

Comme rien ne se produisait, elle le tendit à Remus qui le prit et énonça son propre nom. Aussitôt, des mots apparurent sur le papier, disparaissant au fil de sa lecture.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas si faim finalement, remarqua-t-il en reformant le planeur pour le lancer à nouveau dans le couloir. On se retrouve...

Il s'interrompit comme Sirius Black venait de sortir de la Grande Salle et l'avait immédiatement repéré. Malgré les mèches qui recouvraient ses yeux, Remus ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire par un regard noir que le Serpentard dut deviner car il lui retourna un air moqueur.

- Evans, dit-il en hochant la tête pour la saluer.

Il leur passa devant mais marqua une courte pause à côté du châtain, baissant la voix.

- Le repas est un réel délice. Un plaisir pour les sens, savoure le comme il se doit.

A ses côtés, Lily avait écarquillé les yeux et légèrement rosi au ton suave avec lequel il avait parlé dans l'oreille de son ami et à une distance qu'elle trouvait à la limite de l'indécence. Remus n'eut cependant pas la moindre réaction, gardant un regard froid fixé droit devant lui. Son attitude ne troubla pas Black pour autant, qui sourit davantage et s'éloigna en secouant la main.

- Bien mieux, Lupin, déclara-t-il. Ta chute me devient de plus en plus délectable.

Il s'était exprimé d'une voix normale et Lily regarda avec inquiétude les quelques élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène observer avec perplexité son discret ami.

- J'y vais, annonça-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

La jeune fille le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tourné dans un couloir. La posture voûtée, la démarche un peu traînante, il semblait se fondre dans le décor, mais pour la première fois en cinq ans cela n'empêcha pas certains étudiants de garder leur attention sur lui en chuchotant.

o

Remus attendit de se trouver dans un couloir désert pour passer une main sur son oreille, appuyant fortement de manière à effacer le souffle de l'autre garçon. Il ne voyait pas comment Black pouvait envisager qu'il trouve cela agréable. Même venant d'une fille, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir apprécier. Il connaissait le désir, comme tout jeune homme de dix-sept ans, mais la proximité le mettait malgré tout mal à l'aise.

Soupirant d'avance à l'idée de leur tête à tête pour le projet de Défense contre les forces du Mal, il toqua à la porte d'une salle de classe, entrant sans attendre de réponse.

- Salut Lupin, comment vas-tu ? Vraiment désolé de te faire manquer le dîner.

Le Gryffondor, qui s'était attendu à trouver Maugrey, fut surpris de découvrir Franck Londubat, qui avait quitté Poudlard trois ans plus tôt et intervenait également dans l'option de défense, ayant lui-même été l'un des premiers étudiants à en bénéficier.

- C'est un moment approprié, l'excusa Remus en serrant sa main tendue. Lily m'a dit que tu allais bientôt te marier. Félicitations.

Alice Spell, la fiancée de Franck, était une très bonne amie de Lily et avait un an de plus qu'eux. D'après ce que lui avait raconté sa camarade, elle était rentrée au centre de formation des Aurors pour suivre le cursus accéléré qui avait été ouvert pour augmenter rapidement les forces ministérielles face à l'avancée du mage noir.

- Merci. La cérémonie aura lieu en novembre, on espère ne rencontrer aucun problème, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus un peu inquiet. Mais viens, assieds-toi.

Remus s'installa sur la chaise désignée alors que Londubat faisait de même en face de lui.

- Ils ont pensé que je serai plus réceptif au discours avec quelqu'un proche de mon âge ? demanda le Gryffondor d'un ton neutre.

- Plus ou moins, s'amusa le jeune Auror. En fait on m'a chargé du suivi individuel de la majorité d'entre vous. Je regrette un peu d'être quelqu'un de si responsable.

Son ton démentait ses propos et fit sourire Remus. Londubat, comme tous les intervenants de l'option, était au courant de sa lycanthropie et, le jeune homme en était certain, également aux faits des projets de Dumbledore le concernant.

Franck perdit son air bon enfant pour un visage sérieux et regarda Remus droit dans les yeux.

- Ce sera évoqué à la prochaine réunion mais Dumbledore a estimé que tu avais droit à un rapport privé. Nous n'étions pas encore certains qu'il en viendrait là mais de récentes informations nous ont confirmé que Voldemort commençait à recruter des loups-garous.

- Ah oui ? soupira l'étudiant. Et bien, il s'y sera pris plus tard qu'il aurait pu.

- En effet. Nous pensons qu'il a d'abord dû s'assurer que ses adeptes ne les rejetteraient pas. Il n'a aucun intérêt à favoriser les conflits internes. Pour le moment, il ne s'est proposé qu'aux différents clans qui vivent en marge de la société, du moins c'est ce qu'il semble comme il nous est plus difficile de contrôler les solitaires.

- Et les informations internes ?

- Notre taupe s'est fait repérer, avoua Londubat d'un air triste. Voldemort ne fait pas dans la dentelle avec les traîtres...

- L'infiltration de ses partisans n'est pas une chose aisée, commenta Remus sans parvenir à cacher l'amertume dans sa voix.

L'Auror secoua la tête, réprobateur.

- Nous n'en avons jamais parlé franchement mais tu es assez intelligent pour avoir compris. Pour information, je suis totalement contre cette idée. Dumbledore ne te forcera à rien, c'est certain, mais je sais à quel point tu lui es reconnaissant de t'avoir accepté à Poudlard. J'espère simplement que tu as conscience de ne pas lui devoir autant que ce qu'il te demande.

C'était la première fois que le sujet était abordé aussi franchement et Remus avait largement eu le temps d'y penser par lui-même.

- Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore soit du genre à utiliser les gens comme le fait Voldemort, remarqua-t-il lentement, soignant ses propos. Mais il _sait_ les utiliser et leur fait prendre conscience de ce qu'ils peuvent apporter dans le conflit actuel... J'espère être clair sur la différence, je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je les considère identiques.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça au regard interrogateur, intéressé par ce qu'il racontait.

- Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il m'aurait proposé de venir à Poudlard même en temps de paix mais je suis également convaincu que la menace de Voldemort l'a conforté dans son idée, poursuivit-il. Par contre certains éléments restent flous pour moi. J'ai conscience que je suis l'un des rares enfants mordus à avoir survécu et même le seul loup-garou à avoir jamais étudié ici, mais quelle différence cela fait-il avec les lycanthropes qui le sont devenus après leurs études ? Ils possèdent autant que moi les connaissances magiques et d'ailleurs, même si je n'avais pas été accepté, j'aurai pu apprendre en autodidacte.

Franck se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, pesant ses mots.

- Dumbledore en parlerait mieux que moi. Je ne prétend pas que ce soit mon sujet de prédilection mais je peux t'en tracer les grandes lignes. Poudlard est un lieu d'enseignement lui-même empli de magie. En venant ici, nous baignons dans cette énergie, ainsi que dans celle des autres étudiants. C'est un environnement qui favorise l'évolution du flux magique propre à chacun. Ceci explique l'importance d'étudier dans une école de magie, mais ce n'est pas tout.

Il croisa les bras devant lui en se rapprochant pour être certain d'avoir toute l'attention de l'autre jeune homme.

- Comme tu le dis toi-même, tu as été mordu alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant, ce qui signifie que ta magie a grandi et évolué sous la coupe de cette malédiction. Les lycanthropes contaminés adultes ont une démarcation nette entre leur magie et celle du garou mais pour toi, et il est important de noter qu'il ne s'agit que d'une théorie, il y a des chances pour que ces deux énergies se soient liées.

Remus l'observa un instant avec perplexité après son explication.

- Je pensais sincèrement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de recrutement et d'espionnage à cause de ma nature, remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Si cette théorie était vraie, ma puissance magique devrait être bien supérieure à ce qu'elle est.

- C'est que... hésita Londubat. Tu contrôles le garou, n'est-ce pas ? En dehors de tes transformations, tu le brides. J'ai déjà vu des loups-garous qui acceptaient volontiers la malédiction et se perdaient dans leurs instincts meurtriers. Ils semblent toujours être en partie transformés, comme s'ils avaient rejeté toute humanité. L'hypothèse tient dans cet état d'esprit.

- Et maintenant que Voldemort a directement affaire à eux, il va vouloir savoir ce qu'il en est et venir me chercher, soupira Remus. Et que je sois un Sang-mêlé ?

- J'avoue que ce détail me laisse également sceptique mais lorsque je l'ai soulevé, Dumbledore m'a assuré que ça n'arrêterait pas le mage noir. Il ne s'est pas expliqué sur le sujet.

Un silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel chacun se perdit dans ses réflexions.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, insista finalement Franck, devenir espion n'a rien à voir avec les combats directs. Tu as fait preuve de dons de stratège hors du commun lors des cours de défense et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. J'estime très sincèrement que nous devrions exploiter ton talent en la matière plutôt que te faire prendre des risques inconsidérés.

- Ce talent n'est-il pas une des choses qui confortent Dumbledore dans sa conviction que ma place se trouve justement au sein des Mangemorts ? remarqua Remus, désabusé. Nous sommes en guerre, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour notre situation, et le fait est que si nous voulons vaincre, nous devons nous demander où nous serons le plus utile. La logique de Dumbledore se tient bien trop pour la rejeter totalement mais elle a une faille de taille : moi. Que Voldemort me recrute est une chose, que je parvienne à donner le change assez longtemps pour récolter et fournir des informations sur ses actions en est une autre, surtout qu'il sera forcément méfiant. Et sur ce point en particulier, je doute fortement de mes capacités à le duper.

- Ce n'est pas le seul souci, grimaça l'Auror. Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que Voldemort utilise le sortilège d'Imperium sur un certain nombre de personnes affectées au ministère. Il ne l'utiliserait pas sur l'un de ses adeptes, parce que le sortilège ne permet pas à un sorcier de déployer totalement ses capacités magiques, mais si tu deviens réellement un espion et qu'il te découvre...

- L'Imperium lui permettra malgré tout de faire ses expérimentations, alors que je pourrais le leurrer si je joue assez finement. Tant d'inconnues, au final. Et la plus grande de toute : rien ne dit que je ne vais pas juste m'évanouir de peur face à Voldemort, dit-il d'un rire sans joie.

- Sur ce point en particulier, permets-moi d'en douter, assura Franck. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour, nous ne pensons pas que Voldemort tentera quelque chose avec toi avant que tu aies quitté Poudlard. Et le plus important, à ce moment, sera de nous en faire part. Pour le reste... L'occlumancie ne te sera de toute manière pas inutile, quoi que tu décides, alors concentre toi dessus. Mais le jour où tu devras choisir, si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un doute, refuse.

La réelle sollicitude de Londubat mit du baume au cœur du lycanthrope. Tout comme James et Lily, il le considérait avant tout comme un être humain et ne s'arrêtait jamais aux seules capacités du garou. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils feraient front contre Voldemort, Remus était convaincu qu'il se lierait à lui comme il l'avait fait avec ses deux condisciples.

- Je vais te laisser maintenant, j'ai assez pris de ton temps. Tu veux peut-être que je demande à manger ? proposa l'Auror. Le dîner est fini à cette heure.

- Ça ira, je vais passer par les cuisines, répondit négligemment le Gryffondor.

L'ancien Poufsouffle eut un sourire amusé à sa façon désinvolte de le dire comme les cuisines étaient normalement interdites aux étudiants et leur emplacement inconnu.

- Tu sais, si tu ne faisais pas autant d'efforts pour t'éloigner des autres, je suis persuadé que tu aurais fait un redoutable acolyte pour les farces de Potter et sa petite bande.

Remus le lui accorda non sans une certaine malice.

- Ne suis-je pas un surdoué de la stratégie ? Le déboussolage de notre quatrième année aurait sûrement été un échec cuisant sans ma participation...

Franck écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater d'un grand rire.

- Tu es décidément plein de surprises. J'attends avec impatience le jour où nous pourrons faire équipe, assura-t-il, rejoignant ainsi les précédentes pensées du jeune homme.

Ils se quittèrent là-dessus, Remus se rendant aux cuisines avant de retourner à la tour Gryffondor.

oOo

Sirius appliqua le sceau des Black sur l'enveloppe et lui lança un sortilège avant de la rajouter aux quatre autres courriers déjà terminés, il se laissa ensuite aller contre le dossier de son siège, relisant quelques passages d'une lettre qu'il avait mis de côté.

Ses plans se déroulaient comme il se devait. Il avait obtenu les rendez-vous désirés pour les vacances de Noël et comptait sur sa dernière missive au directeur du Centre de Recherche Magique pour qu'il le reçoive à nouveau au sein de l'institut.

Le sang noble comportait bien des avantages, entre autres celui d'ouvrir des portes devant lesquelles le commun des mortels ne se tiendrait même jamais. Sirius ne s'était cependant pas contenté d'en passer le seuil, il en avait investi les lieux qu'elles préservaient. Durant les réceptions données au manoir Black, il avait impressionné bon nombre d'adultes par ses connaissances de la politique et de l'économie sorcière malgré son jeune âge et, ayant atteint la majorité en cours d'année, il avait également passé son été à rencontrer des agents ministériels grâce aux contacts de son père pour exposer ses projets d'avenir, jusque devant le ministre de la Magie en personne lors d'un dîner.

Tous, sans exception, étaient tombés sous son charme. Il avait la prestance et la verve des meilleurs orateurs, subjuguant les auditoires les plus aguerris. Pour cela, il pouvait remercier son père, dont l'éducation n'avait comporté aucune faille, et sa propre intelligence qui avait dépassé toutes les espérances de ses parents.

Il reposa la lettre en songeant au message qu'elle dissimulait. Orion Black allait bientôt rencontrer Voldemort pour évoquer une éventuelle association. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et la dernière en date ne s'était pas conclue en bons termes dans la mesure où le mage noir avait réclamé de son père qu'il lui offre Sirius.

Quelle inconscience de sa part d'avoir osé suggérer engager l'héritier des Black comme subalterne. Orion avait clairement refusé l'offre et décrété que s'il n'était pas capable de comprendre l'essence de leur famille, ils agiraient chacun de leur côté. Le patriarche de la famille Black n'était peut-être pas aussi puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il restait bien au-dessus des autres sorciers et, surtout, son influence dans le monde magique était telle que Voldemort comprenait très bien qu'il n'aurait rien à y gagner à le tuer.

Cela s'était passé alors que Sirius avait quatorze ans et aujourd'hui Celui-Dont-Les-Pleutres-N-Osaient-Plus-Prononcer-Le-Nom revenait vers les Black pour une possible coopération. C'était tout aussi intéressant que frustrant. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais rencontré le mage noir et aurait aimé être présent lors de la réunion. Enfin, si tout se déroulait bien, il aurait d'autres occasions de se trouver face à lui.

Il se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et émit un sifflement strident. En moins d'une minute, un immense grand-duc vint se poser près de lui et lui tendit immédiatement une serre.

- Au courrier du ministère, indiqua-t-il en lui confiant tout le courrier, lui donnant une friandise avant qu'il ne s'envole.

Son regard accrocha l'horloge du dortoir et un sourire s'étala sur son visage comme il était l'heure de rejoindre Remus Lupin pour leur projet commun.

- Tu voudrais pas le bouger un peu ? l'intercepta Evan Rosier en le voyant prêt à sortir.

Il révisait des sortilèges sur son lit d'un air de profond ennui. Depuis qu'il s'était avéré que l'insignifiant Gryffondor était la proie recherchée, il avait espéré des rebondissements, mais Remus Lupin s'était révélé aussi insipide que d'ordinaire face aux réflexions de Black et l'affaire n'avait rien de divertissant.

- C'est de la carne morte ce type ! Si tu espères le faire réagir, tu devrais agiter plus ta baguette, au propre comme au figuré, précisa-t-il avec un geste évocateur.

Sous les yeux choqués de Leoden Nott, Sirius se contenta d'en rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tes désirs seront sous peu satisfaits, prends ton mal en patience.

Il sortit sans prendre garde à l'air clairement indigné de Nott. Sirius ne reprenait que rarement Rosier, au contraire des autres, parce qu'il savait que ça ne servirait à rien : son camarade était complètement malade et ce n'était pas du figuré.

Une fois sorti de Poudlard, il risquait de faire pas mal de dégâts sous le masque des Mangemorts et Black avait vite compris qu'il ne s'attirerait que des rires hystériques à vouloir le faire entrer dans le rang. Son camarade alliait cependant la malignité à une certaine intelligence qui lui faisait réaliser qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à attaquer directement l'héritier des Black, et c'était tout ce que Sirius lui demandait de comprendre pour ne pas perdre son temps.

Le Gryffondor était déjà installé dans la salle d'étude qu'ils utiliseraient dans les mois à venir. Penché sur un parchemin, il présentait la même apparence que tous les autres jours. Sirius étudia avec attention les petits détails de son ingénieux et incompréhensible stratagème.

Les mèches de cheveux lui tombaient jusque sur le nez, dissimulant son regard et ses yeux si particuliers, ses mouvements étaient lents et mesurés, un peu comme s'il n'avait aucune volonté de les exécuter, et sa posture était à la limite de l'avachissement. Il présentait tous les symptômes d'un adolescent dégingandé mal dans sa peau, ce qu'il était loin d'être.

Le châtain leva la tête vers lui comme il fermait la porte, restant dans son rôle.

- J'ai déjà pris un certain nombre de références à la bibliothèque, indiqua-t-il d'une voix atone en désignant un parchemin et baissant à nouveau les yeux sur son travail.

Sirius s'assit face à lui sans prêter la moindre attention à la liste de livres et exécuta un vague mouvement de la main qui dégagea magiquement les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

- Je préfère qu'on me regarde dans les yeux quand on s'adresse à moi, expliqua-t-il au regard neutre que l'autre lui adressa.

- Les malédictions générationnelles sont un vaste sujet mais, avec un plan clair, nous devrions terminer ce travail assez rapidement.

Lupin avait visiblement pris le parti d'ignorer ses avances et semblait bien plus en contrôle que les fois précédentes. La chasse pouvait vraiment s'ouvrir.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Considérant que cette matière ne nous cause aucune difficulté, nous aurons bouclé ce projet en quelques semaines. Ce cher professeur Warlock nous ayant laissé jusqu'en mars pour le concrétiser, ne devrions-nous pas nous accorder le temps de nous connaître ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai l'envie ?

Il restait toujours aussi stoïque mais la prise sur sa plume s'était raffermie, cela suffisait à Sirius pour comprendre qu'il luttait pour retenir sa véritable nature.

- N'est-ce pas un impératif ? Ne serait-ce que pour déterminer la manière dont nous allons pouvoir nous assembler au mieux.

Les sourcils du châtain se froncèrent. Le choix des mots était intentionnel et cela ne lui avait pas échappé, il revint néanmoins sur ce qu'il écrivait.

- Nous allons nous partager les tâches et nous nous contenterons de regrouper nos parties. J'ai confiance dans tes aptitudes en la matière et tu connais mes résultats, cela devrait te convenir.

Cette fois, il avait clairement plongé ses yeux dans les siens, le mettant au défi d'insister. Les veines d'or étaient toujours présentes mais les éclats d'ambre avaient disparu, Sirius ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas les avoir remarqués dans les vestiaires. Était-ce la colère qui les faisait ressortir ?

- Tu me vois navré de te désappointer mais ce n'est pas ainsi que je conçois un travail en binôme et je suis loin d'être convaincu que le but visé par cette pédagogie autorise ce genre de pratique.

Lupin poussa un profond soupir et posa finalement sa plume.

- Soit, décréta-t-il, je me rends bien compte que tu insisteras quoi que je fasse alors je t'écoute, que tu réalises à quel point tu te trompes à mon sujet et que nous puissions commencer ce dossier.

Le sourire en coin du Serpentard lui indiqua clairement qu'il doutait de ses propos.

- Me dirais-tu ce que dissimule ton attitude ?

- C'est ta plus grande méprise, assura calmement le Gryffondor. Tout ce qui a été révélé par mon attitude envers toi, et que je t'accorde, c'est que tu as un talent certain pour me faire sortir de mes gonds, si tu me permets l'expression. Je n'ai après tout pas l'habitude de me faire suivre par un chien en chaleur.

Malgré l'immobilité apathique de son corps, sa voix s'était faite plus provocatrice qu'il ne l'avait sans doute souhaité. C'était la première chose qui avait attiré l'attention de Sirius et il aimait l'idée que ce soit celle sur laquelle il avait le moins d'emprise.

- Dans ce cas tu te méprends tout autant, indiqua-t-il sans s'offusquer de la comparaison. Je veux bien croire que ta nature soit celle que tu montres au quotidien mais que tu sois capable de changer autant par ma seule présence ne te rend que plus attirant à mes yeux. En fait, cela me donne encore plus envie d'explorer cet aspect de ta personnalité.

- Je suis assez intrigué de la raison pour laquelle tu sembles si convaincu que je vais te céder.

Il s'était redressé. Pas de beaucoup, son maintien montrait juste plus de tonus qu'avant, il commençait à se mettre en garde. Et d'après son expression, il ne l'avait pas réalisé.

- Que sais-tu de moi ? l'interrogea Sirius au lieu de répondre.

- On raconte que tu es un manipulateur de génie, ce dont je doute de plus en plus.

- Vraiment ? s'amusa son comparse. Les rumeurs sont généralement exagérées après tout. Mais à ta réaction lors de notre première rencontre, je présume que ma réputation m'a précédé.

Il attendit que Lupin extrapole, ce qu'il ne fit qu'après avoir bien réfléchi à ses propos.

- Tu es un séducteur, se lança-t-il. Pas uniquement au sens où tu te cherches des partenaires mais parce que tu aimes le jeu de la séduction, faire céder ceux qui te résistent. De ce que j'ai pu en entendre, je ne pense pas que ce que tu définis toi-même par la luxure soit un but en soi, plutôt une sorte de récompense pour être parvenu à tes fins.

Il marqua une pause, jaugeant Sirius autant qu'il le faisait avec lui. Il était intelligent et surtout perspicace, peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir aussi bien cerné son comportement, surtout qu'il n'avait certainement jamais entendu plus que des bruits le concernant.

- Tu n'as jamais forcé qui que ce soit, lui accorda le Gryffondor. Certaines rumeurs l'ont prétendu mais les démentis étaient beaucoup plus plausibles. Cela correspond bien à ton attrait pour la séduction, il n'y a pas d'intérêt si ta victime ne tombe pas de son plein gré dans tes bras.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas intéressé par moi, tu sembles bien renseigné.

Lupin secoua la tête avec une petite moue pince-sans-rire.

- Évidemment que je te connais, je suis proche de James.

La remarque plana entre eux, le ton assuré qu'il avait utilisé intriguant le Serpentard.

- J'admets que Potter fait grand état de ma personne mais en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

Étrangement, c'est sur cette remarque que le jeune homme abandonna totalement sa fausse posture. Il ne prit cependant pas une pose menaçante mais plutôt assurée, comme s'il possédait un quelconque avantage sur lui.

- C'est une évidence.

Sirius pouvait le comprendre, en effet, d'ailleurs il le réalisait bien plus que Potter, dont la fougue obscurcissait les sens, mais il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit d'extérieur ait pu réaliser le lien étroit qui les unissait. Il avait lui-même dû être bien aveugle pour ne pas constater la présence aux côtés de sa Némésis d'un personnage aussi impliqué dans sa vie.

- La séduction, donc, dit le Serpentard pour revenir au sujet principal. Je ne nierai pas ce point.

- Tu es un brillant étudiant, soupira Lupin en réalisant qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini. Tu dois d'ailleurs être l'un des meilleurs qui aient franchi les portes de cette école, quoique notre génération ait été particulièrement bien lotie sur ce compte.

Sirius ne put que le lui accorder, et il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de Potter et d'Evans. Parmi ceux qui avaient quitté récemment le collège, ils avaient été nombreux à très nettement relever le niveau de Poudlard.

- La magie est friande de combats épiques, commenta-t-il simplement.

La remarque lui valut un regard interrogatif du Gryffondor mais il passa outre.

- Tu es particulièrement doué en métamorphose, préféra-t-il ajouter. McGonagall loue tellement tes prouesses qu'elle sera certainement déprimée après ton départ de l'école.

Le jeune Black rigola à la réflexion tant elle devait être proche de la vérité.

- Je ne me serai pas permis de l'abandonner sans un dernier coup d'éclat, le rassura-t-il. Elle m'enseigne actuellement l'art des animagi.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna sincèrement Lupin. Je suppose que c'est largement à ta portée.

Deux choses retinrent l'attention de Sirius à ce moment-là.

D'abord, le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout l'air de savoir que ses deux amis nourrissaient la même aspiration, ce qui semblait écarter son idée précédente qu'il y était lié mais amenait une autre question, à savoir pourquoi Evans et Potter, si proches de lui, ne lui en avaient pas parlé.

Ensuite, et il sut immédiatement qu'il tenait là quelque chose d'important, l'air totalement désintéressé qu'il affichait jusqu'alors s'était l'espace d'un instant éclairé. Sirius ignorait s'il devait le mettre sur le compte d'un intérêt pour les animagi ou pour ses propres aptitudes mais la seconde option, si elle s'avérait exacte, ouvrait un large champ de possibilités.

- Est-ce là tout ? s'enquit-il en gardant l'idée dans un coin de son esprit.

- Il y aurait encore beaucoup à dire mais ce petit jeu commence très franchement à me lasser. Si cela peut te satisfaire, je terminerai sur le plus évident : ton nom. Les Black ne sont pas à prendre à la légère et on peut sans crainte assurer que tu en es la personnification.

- Peu s'en faut, le contredit en partie le Serpentard, mais je reconnais faire honneur à ma famille dans mes actes et mes paroles.

- Et bien, tu aurais tort de ne pas en profiter lorsque tu voudras intégrer le Ministère.

Malgré la reconnaissance de ce fait, il y avait une légère désapprobation dans son ton. Remus Lupin n'était visiblement pas un fervent adepte des privilèges hérités.

- J'en ai déjà usé comme il se doit, répliqua Sirius en guettant sa réaction.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

- Je suis majeur depuis mai, je n'avais aucune raison d'attendre la fin de ma scolarité pour poser les bases de ma prochaine entrée au Ministère. J'ai un planning plus chargé que tu ne penses.

Elle était de nouveau là, cette petite lueur qui indiquait clairement que le jeune homme se retenait de lui poser plus de questions. Ce n'était pas surprenant en y réfléchissant bien. Ses deux seuls amis étaient d'une redoutable intelligence, y compris Potter malgré les apparences, et le peu qu'il savait de Lupin pouvait laisser penser qu'il appréciait particulièrement les discussions avec ce genre de personnes.

- Je ne pense rien de ton planning, Black, souffla-t-il. Pouvons-nous, maintenant, revenir aux malédictions générationnelles ?

- La conversation t'ennuie ? Je la trouve pourtant enrichissante.

Le Gryffondor lui adressa un regard sceptique quant à cette affirmation.

- Tu semblais plus ouvert lors de notre discussion dans les vestiaires, remarqua Sirius avec un sourire narquois. Tes vêtements te gênent ?

A ses yeux grands ouverts, Lupin ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que le sujet dévie de la sorte. Il se reprit cependant vite mais paraissait nettement moins enclin à la patience.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, gronda-t-il. Ces techniques de séduction marchent vraiment ?

- Elles ont fait leur preuve, mais il faut les prendre dans leur ensemble, lui expliqua aimablement Sirius. Tu y as répondu plutôt favorablement la première fois.

- Excuse-moi ? s'étouffa presque d'indignation le Gryffondor.

- Je ne t'ai d'ailleurs pas remercié pour la vue et pour tes étonnants réflexes de pudeur. Quoique je dois bien reconnaître que ton épaule n'avait rien à envier à l'érotisme du reste de ton corps.

Lupin semblait en avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Ainsi donc, il n'était pas si à l'aise avec le sujet qu'il l'avait laissé paraître ? A aborder en temps opportuns. Le moment de stupeur passé, il lui lança un regard si rageur que le Serpentard en aurait reculé s'il avait été plus impressionnable.

Le Gryffondor rassembla ses affaires sans plus un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie, se tournant vers son condisciple avant d'ouvrir.

- J'ai été stupide de penser que tu étais capable de maintenir une conversation comme n'importe quelle personne civilisée, déclara-t-il d'une voix où vibrait une colère mal contenue. Prépare un plan pour la prochaine fois, je ferai de même et nous les comparerons.

Il sortit sans même un au revoir, ne pensant d'ailleurs pas à redevenir le Lupin inintéressant qu'il montrait généralement aux autres.

En définitif, Sirius avait collecté une foule d'informations plus passionnantes les unes que les autres. La plupart amenait de nouvelles questions mais ça ne faisait que rendre les choses plus captivantes.

Et il lui avait à nouveau parlé de sa voix si troublante. A voir comme elle l'envoûtait dans des situations si anodines, il lui tardait de l'entendre se perdre dans les méandres du plaisir. Ses yeux aussi, voilés de désir, devaient être magnifiques à contempler. L'ambre réapparaîtrait-il avec la fièvre de leurs ébats ? Malgré sa colère, Sirius n'en avait pas décelé une trace.

_A suivre..._

Oui, je sais, je sais, ça manque du fan-service promis. Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'il faut quand même que je pose certaines bases et de plus, tant que Remus ne réagit pas à Sirius, c'est un peu délicat d'en faire, mais don't worry, ça va venir ^.^

Autant JKR a donné le 10 mars 1960 pour date de naissance à Remus, autant elle nous a laissé dans le flou pour Sirius. A choisir, j'ai préféré donner des mois d'avance à Remus. En fait, d'après les caractéristiques de l'étoile Sirius, j'aurai été plus tentée de le faire naître le 22 juillet, mais comme j'avais besoin qu'il soit majeur pour l'été, on va pas chipoter, lol.

**NdA :** A quelques détails près, la conversation entre Remus et Franck Londubat correspond à ce que j'ai fait dans les Maraudeurs au sujet de l'intérêt de Voldemort pour Remus. La plus grande différence venant néanmoins de Dumbledore : contrairement à ce que je fais ici, je ne considère pas, dans « Il y a un début à tout », qu'il espère que Remus devienne un espion. Je préfère préciser pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'amalgame si certains lisent les deux. Considérez cet élément comme également alternatif par rapport au canon des livres.


	8. Un doute dans tes convictions

**Merci **pour les commentaires au dernier chapitre.

Dernièrement, j'ai été un peu voir du côté des "Stats" et c'est amusant de voir où se trouvent les lecteurs. J'ai par exemple un(e) lecteur/rice en Chine et idem en Hongrie et "je sais pas combien parce que leurs stats Visitors/Views sont quand même un peu bizarre" à Djibouti ! J'avais aussi un(e) polynésien(ne) mais je l'ai perdu(e) entre le chapitre 6 et le 7, lol. Bref, apparté parfaitement inutile si ce n'est pour dire un **merci général** à tous ceux qui me suivent, voici le chapitre ;-)

o

**7 – Un doute dans tes convictions**

Contre toute attente, le mois d'octobre s'était déroulé sans la moindre anicroche. Le Serpentard avait laissé de côté ses commentaires concupiscents pour se mettre sérieusement au travail et ils avançaient rapidement sur leur dossier. En fait, si les deux heures par semaine qu'ils passaient ensemble y avaient été entièrement consacrées, ils auraient pu terminer complètement le projet vers la fin novembre, mais ils n'utilisaient en réalité que la moitié de ce temps sur les malédictions générationnelles, Black n'ayant pas abandonné l'idée d'en apprendre davantage l'un sur l'autre.

Au début, Remus n'y avait participé que de très mauvaise grâce, plus que conscient qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre de son condisciple une coopération totale sur leur temps de travail commun. L'efficacité de leur binôme l'avait convaincu qu'ils ne risquaient nullement de se mettre en retard malgré les heures perdues, bien qu'en toute honnêteté ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il se laissait de plus en plus facilement distraire.

Si dans un premier temps il s'était montré particulièrement méfiant d'une quelconque nouvelle attaque verbale, il s'était considérablement détendu après deux semaines sans la moindre allusion, y compris en dehors de leurs rencontres. Il remarquait les regards, savait pertinemment que le Serpentard ne s'exprimait pas avec lui comme il le faisait avec tout autre et avait parfaitement conscience qu'il recherchait une forte proximité quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, mais ces attitudes étaient faciles à ignorer. Il s'y était même habitué, les considérant plus comme faisant partie de la personnalité de Black que comme lui étant particulièrement destinées. Le Gryffondor avait d'ailleurs décidé de les utiliser à son avantage pour développer son sens infime du relationnel.

Mais si Remus avait pu en arriver à ce compromis, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait découvert que Sirius Black était un remarquable interlocuteur. Ses premières barrières tombées, il s'était laissé entraîner par les connaissances et l'intelligence du jeune homme qui, sur de très nombreux sujets, était bien plus mature et avisé que bon nombre de leurs condisciples, y compris James et Lily.

Il appréciait leurs conversations au même titre que celles qu'il entretenait avec Severus, même si elles n'avaient pas grand chose en commun. Severus avait un échange réciproque avec lui, ils débattaient des nouvelles découvertes sur la magie et s'apportaient autant chacun. Au contraire, sa relation avec Black était clairement asymétrique. Il évoquait principalement des sujets de politique et d'économie auxquels le Gryffondor ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé et découvrait par le discours du Serpentard un univers bien plus passionnant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il ne se contentait cependant pas d'écouter. Il avait très vite abandonné son attitude première de fausse indifférence pour questionner plus avant le jeune homme érudit et, maintenant qu'il avait intégré les principes de base, émettait son opinion. Très souvent, Black le contrait en raison de son ignorance sur certains points que l'affaire qu'ils décortiquaient ne mettait pas en évidence, cela permettait à Remus d'étayer ses connaissances et il acceptait sans se vexer ses réfutations.

De façon très surprenante, ils n'avaient jamais abordé la question de Voldemort. Leurs conversations se reposaient plus sur le mode de fonctionnement du ministère et, lorsqu'ils abordaient des décisions de justice récentes, le Serpentard se contentait de les analyser d'un point de vue purement social et politique. Ils avaient entre autres passé une heure complète à discuter de la loi que Bartemius Croupton tentait de faire passer pour autoriser les Aurors à utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables. Remus était déjà contre d'un point de vue moral, même s'il pouvait comprendre que certains désirent en arriver à cette extrémité, Black quant à lui ne se souciait guère de ces considérations.

Il lui avait fait comprendre que cette décision n'avait rien à voir avec l'éthique ou le mage noir lui-même mais avec le jeu des puissances qui se jouait au sein du ministère. Les factions qui s'opposaient n'étaient pas d'une part ceux aux grands idéaux moraux et de l'autre ceux prêts à tout pour défaire Voldemort mais plusieurs groupuscules politiques qui se positionnaient pour acquérir une plus forte influence et mettre de leur côté certaines personnalités en vue d'autres décisions législatives.

Le Serpentard avait également évoqué la position de Belaube, le centre de formation des Aurors, dans ce conflit interne. Belaube fournissait des Aurors au ministère mais possédait son indépendance, or le doyen de l'institut était clairement contre la loi de Croupton et, si celle-ci passait, il refusait catégoriquement d'intégrer les sortilèges impardonnables au cursus. Cette opposition arrangeait certaines personnes qui ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil la suprématie de l'école et espéraient obtenir des fonds pour la création d'une nouvelle université, entreprise qui serait facilitée selon eux par la validation de la loi Croupton.

Le jour où ils avaient abordé le sujet, le Gryffondor n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche, littéralement ébloui par la lucidité avec laquelle Black analysait la situation et sa capacité à le faire suivant différents points de vue. Il en avait parlé pendant une heure, s'appuyant sur de précédentes décisions et certains faits historiques, ouvrant à Remus les portes d'un monde qu'il n'avait même jamais soupçonné.

Lorsqu'il discutait avec Black, il était bien trop occupé à intégrer et comprendre les informations qu'il lui donnait pour y penser mais, dès qu'ils se quittaient, une foule d'interrogations l'assaillaient. Il ne se considérait pas comme un excellent juge de la nature humaine mais se reconnaissait une certaine capacité à bien évaluer les gens, or la personnalité du Serpentard lui demeurait insaisissable. Pour l'avoir vu réagir face à James ou certains autres élèves, Remus savait qu'il n'était pas aussi posé ni même avisé qu'il le laissait entendre. Sa puissance magique le rendait sûr de lui mais, malgré sa manière de parler qui le faisait paraître mature, il était plus puéril que la plupart des gens l'imaginait. Le Gryffondor le savait parce qu'il n'avait rien à prouver et qu'il pouvait se permettre d'ignorer ceux qui l'invectivaient. C'était l'amour du défi qui le faisait répondre, et son désir de corser l'affaire l'amenait à irriter ses adversaires plus que de raison.

Remus avait d'ailleurs assez vite compris que même ses aspirations au ministère relevaient de ce caractère. Rien d'autre n'était à sa hauteur dans les différentes possibilités d'avenir qui s'offraient à lui. La notoriété de sa famille était déjà établie, l'empire de son père implanté et il était assez doué dans tous les domaines pour finir major de n'importe quelles études universitaires. La politique requérait un autre genre de talents qu'il se faisait un réel plaisir d'explorer.

Le Gryffondor devait reconnaître qu'il était quelque peu, si ce n'est complètement, perdu. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il jouait avec le feu, qu'il ne devait pas autant se laisser emporter par les mots du Serpentard, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il savait que les idéaux de Black étaient bien trop éloignés des siens pour qu'ils aient quoi que ce soit en commun, mais finalement, ce n'était guère différent de sa relation avec Severus.

- Si tu n'es pas intéressé par les recherches sur les Patronus, tu aurais dû t'abstenir d'aborder le sujet, lança la voix sèche du Serpentard.

Remus lui adressa un regard d'excuse pour son inattention.

- Désolé Severus, j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment.

- Toujours aussi convaincu qu'il ne représente aucun danger ? demanda son comparse en comprenant immédiatement de quoi il retournait.

C'était la troisième fois qu'ils se voyaient et le sujet de Sirius Black n'avait pas été évoqué à leur seconde rencontre. Pour sa défense, Remus ne se posait alors pas tant de questions.

- La donne n'a pas changé, je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, répondit doucement le châtain. Mais... il est plus surprenant que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Il se frotta les yeux en étouffant un bâillement. La seconde pleine lune de l'année scolaire lui avait laissé moins de marques que la précédente mais l'avait aussi inexplicablement plus fatigué que d'ordinaire. Si les griffures et les morsures avaient été mineures, l'état de son visage, de ses épaules mais aussi de la porte laissait supposer qu'il s'était montré plus insistant que jamais à sortir de la pièce. Pomfresh pensait également, à sa fatigue musculaire, qu'il s'était agité toute la nuit durant et avait plus couru que d'habitude, comportement auquel Remus avait été incapable de proposer une explication.

Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec la frénésie du loup en lui, qui semblait particulièrement agité et cherchait à rester plus longtemps dans sa conscience, il avait néanmoins évité de l'évoquer. Mis à part avec Lily, il n'avait jamais parlé du loup et n'en avait pas trouvé de réelle mention dans les différents livres sur la lycanthropie, ce qui lui faisait se demander s'il était un cas particulier ou si le sujet était simplement tabou.

- Tu t'intéresses à lui, commenta Severus d'un ton accusateur.

- Et je m'intéresse à Lily, James et toi, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de coucher avec l'un d'entre vous.

- Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, siffla le Serpentard.

Remus le regarda avec surprise. Il pensait que...

- Pas pour ce que tu viens de dire, s'agaça Severus. Tu ne réalises pas que tu as changé. Rien que ton discours le prouve.

- C'est simplement la preuve que je me sens plus à l'aise avec toi, le contredit-il, sûr de lui. Mais si tu trouves que je deviens trop familier, je...

- Si tu deviens aussi arriéré que nos autres condisciples, tu n'auras pas à te poser la question, le coupa froidement le jeune homme. Tu es en train de perdre ton invisibilité.

Remus mit quelques secondes à intégrer ce qu'il disait et pâlit.

- Non... Je continue à... J'utilise toujours les mêmes ruses, répliqua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne prétends pas que c'est constamment le cas mais dès que tu te retrouves face à Black, tu oublies progressivement tes stratagèmes. Les autres élèves commencent à te remarquer. S'il n'y avait que Black, tout se serait calmé, malheureusement tu réagis à sa présence, même s'il a cessé de te porter une attention notable.

Le Gryffondor essaya de se souvenir des jours précédents mais il ne pensait pas avoir commis une erreur aussi grossière. Il réalisa en revanche que James et Lily ne le harcelaient plus avec leurs discours anti-dissimulation, et ils n'avaient certainement pas abandonné...

- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, déclara Severus après lui avoir laissé le temps de réfléchir à la question. C'est instinctif, tu le fais de façon trop inconsciente pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Remus crut déceler un fond de rancœur dans ses propos mais ce n'était pas le genre du Serpentard. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, il allait devoir se reprendre.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment grave, remarqua-t-il d'une voix incertaine. C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, il serait temps que je me débarrasse de ma timid...

- Assez !

Severus s'était brusquement levé et avait claqué avec violence le bureau de ses deux mains, l'air furieux et le souffle fort après son hurlement. La scène se figea un instant, Remus sidéré de sa réaction comme le Serpentard n'avait jamais perdu son calme en sa présence.

Le jeune homme avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans les siens et se redressa lentement, ses mains glissant sur la table. Il le fixa un bon moment avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix basse et lente.

- C'est assez. Je pensais que tu te déciderais à en parler mais seuls les Gryffondor semblent avoir droit à cet honneur.

Il y avait très clairement de l'amertume dans son ton désormais et Remus gigota sur sa chaise, détournant les yeux, mal à l'aise comme un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillait.

- Si je t'ai offensé sans le savoir, je...

- Assez.

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure cette fois-ci mais énoncé si clairement qu'il coupa à nouveau le jeune homme. Le Serpentard sortit sa baguette et lança une insonorisation à la porte, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers son condisciple, l'air aussi imperturbable que d'ordinaire.

- Je sais que tu es un loup-garou.

Remus ferma les yeux sans pouvoir retenir une grimace alors que la phrase laissait tomber une chape de plomb dans son ventre. Il l'avait compris dès l'accès de colère en espérant vaguement qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose.

- Ça fait longtemps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Depuis la quatrième année.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent instantanément, déstabilisé.

- Mais... Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ? s'étonna-t-il.

- La question me revient, rétorqua Severus avec un regard noir. Pour ma part je n'avais aucune raison d'évoquer le sujet... jusqu'à maintenant.

Il y avait eu tant de choses dans ses yeux lors de la pause qu'il avait marqué que Remus fut près de lui demander ce qui avait changé, très incertain tout à coup qu'il s'agisse de sa pitoyable tentative de mensonge, mais il doutait obtenir une réponse et il y avait plus important.

- Tu l'as su l'année où nous nous sommes rapprochés, nota-t-il.

- En t'observant un minimum, il suffit de deux mois pour comprendre.

- Une pleine lune pour le doute, une autre pour la confirmation, remarqua Remus en soupirant. Pourtant tu as continué à me parler... et tu n'as rien révélé.

- J'ai très sincèrement remis en question la santé mentale de notre directeur, asséna Severus sans ambages. J'ai fort heureusement plus de jugeote que la plupart des occupants de ce château, ce qui n'est en réalité pas un grand exploit.

Remus le jaugea avec perplexité.

- Tu ne me considères pas comme un monstre ?

- Tu l'es, jeta-t-il sans demi mesure, glaçant du même coup les entrailles du Gryffondor. Un monstre savant mais un monstre malgré tout.

Le lycanthrope ouvrit la bouche mais sa gorge asséchée ne produisit aucun son. Il se sentait près de s'effondrer et se détestait pour cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient réellement amis et il avait passé l'âge des réactions excessives. Cette pensée n'atténua pas la douleur pour autant.

- Je connais cependant des monstres bien pires.

Remus cligna des yeux et redressa la tête qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de baisser. Le Serpentard se tenait juste devant lui, ils n'étaient séparés que par son bureau et un certain trouble sembla traverser les traits d'ordinaire si impassibles du jeune Rogue. Il se reprit vite et, de sa voix monocorde, brisa un second tabou.

- Je suis un aspirant Mangemort. Après Poudlard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me marquera de son sceau et j'œuvrerai pour ses projets.

Le châtain ne sut pas comment réagir. Severus semblait lui faire cette révélation pour les mettre sur un pied d'égalité mais leurs situations n'avaient rien en commun. Le Gryffondor subissait sa maladie lorsque le Serpentard embrassait volontairement des idéaux de mort.

C'était un doute qui n'aurait pas dû être levé, parce qu'il remettait trop de choses en question, à commencer par leur relation. Maintenant que c'était dit, Remus ne pouvait plus rester là, face à quelqu'un qui souhaitait détruire tout ce en quoi il croyait, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à bouger, il ne _voulait _pas que tout s'arrête. Il ne demanda pas si il avait vraiment le choix, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Tu tuerais sans hésitation ? questionna-t-il d'une voix si faible qu'il aurait pu se mettre lui-même en concurrence avec le rôle qu'il jouait au reste de l'école.

- Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi Il me veut dans ses rangs mais je pourrai y être amené, répondit franchement Severus. Ce n'est pas l'aspect de la cause qui m'attire le plus et je m'en passerai volontiers.

- Mais pourquoi ? insista le Gryffondor en se redressant, la voix plus aiguë que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Pourquoi le rejoindre ? Il... Il tue des familles entières, des innocents, des enfants ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu être associé à un être tel que lui ?

- Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir nous offrir la liberté.

Remus lui adressa un regard entre horreur et incompréhension.

- Que connais-tu de Londres ? demanda brusquement Severus.

- Pardon ?

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent encore plus comme la question semblait totalement hors propos dans une conversation aussi importante.

- La question est rhétorique, nous connaissons tous la réponse : Le Chemin de Traverse, le quai 9 3/4, le Ministère, deux quartiers résidentiels, une dizaine de boutiques et quelques maisons disséminées dans la ville, le tout rigoureusement caché.

Il s'approcha encore plus près de son visage, baissant la voix.

- Cachés, c'est ce qui nous définit depuis des siècles, depuis que les Moldus, beaucoup plus nombreux, ont décrété que la magie était contraire aux lois du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. N'as-tu jamais souhaité pouvoir sortir ta baguette en plein Trafalgar Square ? Transplaner au centre de New York ou de Tokyo ? As-tu jamais imaginé voir une multitude de sorciers traverser le ciel d'Angleterre sur des balais ?

Il avait contourné le bureau et posait désormais un regard dur sur lui.

- Nous sommes enchaînés par la peur des Moldus. Quoi que nous fassions, tant que les choses seront ce qu'elles sont, nous n'aurons pas le droit d'accéder à plus des trois-quart du monde dans lequel nous vivons sans dissimuler notre véritable nature. Notre Seigneur imbibe son chemin du sang des innocents mais il n'en est pas un, ni de tous les ministres qui se sont succédé, ni des plus grands mages qui se sont dressés, des fondateurs de Poudlard à Dumbledore, qui ait ne serait-ce que suggéré que nous reprenions notre place en ce monde. Pourquoi nous le rejoignons ? Tu es le plus à même de le comprendre, Remus.

Le pire de son discours n'était pas tant l'acceptation froide du sacrifice des innocents que la vérité derrière ses propos et qu'aucun sorcier n'aurait pu démentir.

- Pas à ce prix, souffla le Gryffondor. Jamais à ce prix...

- Alors auquel ? se moqua le Serpentard avec une exclamation de mépris. Attendre que les dirigeants moldus donnent leur accord ? Tu veux le prix du temps ? La dette est déjà bien trop lourde. Les Moldus ne méritent pas ta compassion.

- Je suis un Sang-mêlé ! s'écria Remus. Je ne peux pas t'accorder ça !

Il aurait dû être enragé, il ne ressentait que de la panique. Il voulait le contrer, lui expliquer que ce chemin était mauvais, il possédait les arguments que lui avaient fourni ses incessants débats avec Black, mais face à Severus, il ne parvenait juste pas à les avancer.

- Tout comme je le suis, lui révéla son comparse. Et être si proche du monde moldu nous donne bien plus de raisons que tous les Sang-purs de comprendre qu'il n'existe pas d'autres moyens.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Remus ne parvenait plus du tout à s'exprimer, son cerveau lui semblait empli d'un coton opaque. Mais il devait parler, il devait empêcher...

- Le sujet est clos.

Severus recula d'un pas et se détourna de lui en prononçant ces mots.

- Je serai ici la semaine prochaine.

Et il laissa seul le jeune homme figé sur sa chaise.

Il ne parvint à se lever qu'après de longues minutes, et quand il franchit enfin la porte, un sentiment de honte le submergea car, il le savait aussi bien que le Serpentard, il ne manquerait pas la prochaine rencontre, ni celles qui suivraient.

oOo

Il y avait eu un nouveau massacre, revendiqué par les Mangemorts pour 'célébrer Halloween'.

C'était d'autant plus morbide que la cible avait été un orphelinat sorcier accueillant principalement des nés moldus et des Sang-mêlés. Sirius avait déploré ce gigantesque gâchis, qui lui confirmait le peu de bon sens de Voldemort, même s'il pourrait sans aucun doute tourner cette action à son propre avantage dans un futur proche. Il avait cependant le plus grand mal à comprendre comment certains pouvaient encore hésiter sur le bien-fondé de ses agissements après un tel carnage. Non qu'il s'en plaignît réellement, sa future ascension au ministère reposant principalement sur ce comportement de la population sorcière.

En face de lui, Lupin se concentrait sur son travail, une simple façade. Dès l'instant où il avait pénétré dans leur salle d'étude, le jeune Black avait senti la forte agitation dont il était la proie et il ne doutait pas que la destruction de l'orphelinat en fût la raison. Il paraissait près d'exploser d'un instant à l'autre, aussi Sirius l'observait-il dans l'attente de la tempête sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de sa propre partie.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter aujourd'hui, alors si tu pouvais juste te mettre au travail, ça nous ferait gagner un temps précieux, gronda le Gryffondor en contenant mal son énervement.

- N'est-ce pas lorsque nous en avons le moins envie que nous devrions parler ? remarqua son binôme en posant le menton dans une main, un regard scrutateur posé sur son vis-à-vis.

- Pour t'entendre dire que c'était un coup d'éclat ? rugit Lupin en claquant son poing si fort sur la table que la plume qu'il tenait se brisa.

Sirius haussa un sourcil à cet accès de colère. Son condisciple avait déjà eu des réactions assez vives à son encontre mais elles n'avaient jamais concerné que ses tentatives d'approche. Il devait y avoir autre chose que la récente hécatombe pour le mettre dans un état pareil.

- Quelle certitude as-tu que je soutienne Voldemort, demanda-t-il sans cacher son amusement. Je te pensais plus intelligent que cela, Lupin, mais je constate que tu adhères également à l'amalgame Serpentard Mangemort. Je dois avouer que cela me déçoit quelque peu.

- _Te_ décevoir serait source de grande fierté pour moi, répliqua sèchement Remus. Tu prétends n'avoir aucun rapport avec lui ?

- Idée saugrenue ? Tu as encore bien des choses à apprendre de moi et de ma famille. L'action de Voldemort contre cet institut était en effet un coup d'éclat mais ne tiendra pas sur le long terme.

Les poings du Gryffondor se crispèrent à tel point que Sirius put voir ses jointures en blanchir.

- Des enfants sont morts, déclara-t-il d'un souffle rageur.

- C'est toi-même qui as avancé ce terme, se permit de lui rappeler le Serpentard, je n'ai fait que le reprendre. Je déplore tout autant que toi ces assassinats.

- Tu _déplores_ ? N'as-tu donc aucun sentiment ? Ces enfants n'ont rien à voir avec la guerre, ils étaient innocents ! Comment pouvez-vous cautionner de tuer des sorciers au nom de la pureté de la race ? s'écria-t-il. N'avaient-ils pas eux aussi droit à une ère où nous ne craindrions plus les Moldus ? Si vous avez autant de cran pour massacrer ainsi des innocents, n'auriez-vous pas la force nécessaire pour être ceux à amener ce changement par d'autres voies ?

Sirius observa avec perplexité son visage crispé de colère, sa poitrine qui montait et descendait au rythme de son souffle court. Une part de lui en aurait bien profité pour lui adresser un commentaire appréciatif mais il était trop intrigué pour se laisser aller à la séduction.

Il répondait à des arguments que le Serpentard n'avait jamais avancé, pas même lors de leurs diverses conversations, s'étant bien gardé d'aborder directement le sujet de Voldemort. La véhémence de ses propos était néanmoins clairement dirigée contre quelqu'un, comme s'il répondait à une précédente attaque.

- Contre qui es-tu aussi en colère ? demanda-t-il lentement, pensif.

Lupin s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés, semblant soudain prendre conscience de son attitude. La question l'avait clairement ébranlé, plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Il était fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes soulignaient ses paupières. Cela avait sans aucun doute un rapport avec la récente absence d'une journée qui avait attiré l'attention du Serpentard. A priori, il aurait pu paraître qu'il était simplement tombé malade mais un élément en particulier l'intriguait. Même s'il n'avait pu le confirmer pour toutes les classes de la journée, il y avait eu au moins trois cours où les professeurs ne l'avaient même pas nommé lors de l'appel. Étant ignoré de la plupart des élèves, ce fait n'avait perturbé personne et il aurait dû en être de même pour Sirius, sauf qu'il trouvait la simultanéité de comportement par trop surprenante.

Il pouvait admettre qu'un, voir deux enseignants se contentent de passer le nom en sachant qu'il était absent, mais la majorité d'entre eux le signalait généralement à voix haute pour confirmation et le jeune Black était quasiment certain qu'il en avait été de même dans les autres cours. Mise à part l'infime probabilité qu'il s'agisse effectivement d'une coïncidence, la seule explication qu'il y voyait, compte tenu de l'invisibilité qu'entretenait son comparse, était de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres élèves sur cette absence. Cette hypothèse faisait du corps enseignant un complice de son stratagème et dénotait d'une part que son comportement ne tenait pas d'un simple caprice et d'autre part d'un semblant d'habitude dans la manœuvre du côté des professeurs, que le Serpentard comptait bien mettre à jour.

- Alors tu prétends ne pas être en accord avec Voldemort ?

Avec un temps de réaction bien plus long que ce à quoi il l'avait habitué, le Gryffondor s'était enfin repris et le regardait avec un clair scepticisme. Il n'avait de toute évidence aucune intention de répondre à sa question. Un autre mystère, donc, car avec son entourage restreint, Sirius ne voyait pas qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état sur ce sujet.

- On ne saurait être plus en désaccord, confirma-t-il avec un demi sourire à la conviction de Lupin. Ses idées sont par trop archaïques pour me convenir. N'est-ce pas là une rengaine habituelle ? Grindelwald et bien d'autres l'ont soutenu, je me targue d'être plus avisé que nos aïeux.

- Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu n'adhères pas à l'idéologie de supériorité des Sang-purs ?

Il semblait méfiant désormais, mais aussi curieux et, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius, quelque peu espérant d'un revirement de situation. L'idéalisme et l'innocence qui faisaient partie intégrante de lui ne cessaient de fasciner le Serpentard comme ils semblaient si éloignés de ce qu'il montrait.

- Que les Sang-mêlés soient inférieurs aux Sang-purs est un fait, non un idéal.

Il appréciait également le voir prendre cet air déconfit.

- Dumbledore est un Sang-mêlé, lui rappela Remus.

- De temps à autres, la magie se plaît à jouer ce genre de farce, mais il est un facteur important à prendre en compte : si Dumbledore est effectivement à moitié Moldu, son ascendance sorcière est des plus remarquables. Je ne peux que me sentir dépité à l'idée de la puissance qu'aurait pu être la sienne s'il était né Sang-pur. Nous n'aurions certainement même jamais entendu parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou peut-être se serait-il lui-même retrouvé à sa place... Quelle idée intéressante...

- En quoi cela te rend-il différent de Voldemort ? s'enquit le Gryffondor d'un ton las, semblant avoir perdu tout espoir de trouver un terrain d'entente.

- Ne l'avons-nous pas déjà évoqué ? Je suis un érudit. Et à ce titre, je me suis particulièrement intéressé à la nature de la magie.

Lupin redressa la tête, faisant un effort conséquent, et inutile, pour ne pas montrer le fort intérêt que cette remarque avait suscité en lui.

- Le Centre de Recherche Magique n'en est qu'à ses balbutiements sur la question, ce que je trouve assez surprenant dans la mesure où la magie est ce que nous sommes, nota Sirius. Pour le moment, on ignore totalement d'où elle vient et, parmi toutes les grandes questions que l'on peut se poser, il nous faut savoir si ce sont les sorciers qui se sont accaparés la magie ou si ce sont au contraire les Moldus qui l'ont perdu à un moment de notre Histoire commune. Quelle que soit l'hypothèse correcte, les sorciers sont effectivement supérieurs aux Moldus.

- Les Moldus ont accès à certains aspects de la magie, le contra Remus en fronçant les sourcils. D'ailleurs tu le sais, Lily m'a dit que vous en aviez parlé.

- Ils t'en ont bien parlé, donc... remarqua le Serpentard, songeur. Et à quelle occasion ont-ils prétendu l'avoir abordé ?

Lupin fut surpris de la question.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que...

Sirius leva une main pour l'arrêter, amusé.

- Laissons cela de côté pour le moment, je suis persuadé que nous trouverons un moment plus opportun pour ce sujet.

Il avait assez attisé la curiosité du Gryffondor pour que celui-ci cherche à insister mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- En effet, les Moldus peuvent utiliser à moindre mesure la magie, cela est cependant une preuve supplémentaire de leur infériorité. Ils sont comme des enfants testant un jeu qui n'est pas de leur âge, découvrant certaines de ses caractéristiques sans jamais pouvoir en saisir toutes les subtilités.

- Que cherches-tu à la fin ? souffla Lupin avec un soupçon de crainte dans la voix.

Le ton qu'il utilisa plut à Sirius, pas parce qu'il prouvait que son condisciple nourrissait une certaine peur à son égard mais parce que cette angoisse révélait son niveau de réflexion et de lucidité. Ils étaient extrêmement rares, ceux à avoir compris qu'il fallait se méfier de lui.

- Mes aspirations ne sont un secret pour personne. Un jour, je serai si haut dans la hiérarchie du monde sorcier qu'il me faudra sûrement créer un nouveau statut qui siéra à mon envergure, sourit rêveusement le jeune homme. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je protégerai les sorciers sans distinction. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un enfant possède une tare que sa famille doit l'abandonner, elle le traite juste un peu différemment. En ce point, mes idées divergent de celles de mes parents, du moins de ma mère, mais nous ne pouvons suivre aveuglement les principes parentaux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les traiter différemment ? répéta Remus, sur la défensive. Et quelle est ton idée de ce traitement ?

Il plissa les yeux, soudain perplexe.

- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu prononcer cette insulte ridicule de « Sang de Bourbe », tu n'utilises que l'expression « né moldu », pourquoi ?

- A cause des conclusions auxquelles je suis arrivé en lisant les études du CRM justement. Considère la magie comme une énergie qui nous entoure, aussi présente que la lumière du soleil ou le souffle du vent. Je suis partisan de la théorie selon laquelle, lorsque l'humanité a acquis la conscience de sa propre existence, une partie s'est découvert le don de contrôler cette énergie, les ancêtres de nos plus illustres familles. Il aura fallu des milliers d'années pour que cette qualité devienne une partie intrinsèque et naturelle de l'essence même des sorciers de sang pur et nous voici au résultat actuel. Selon ce principe, les sorciers nés moldus sont... des émergences de la magie, si je puis l'exprimer ainsi. Ils sont de nouvelles branches qui, dans des milliers d'année, formeront les nouvelles familles de sang pur.

- Avec ce raisonnement, ils n'ont rien de différent des Sang-purs, lui fit remarquer Remus.

- Point sur lequel je suis d'accord, le surprit Sirius. Ce sont des Sang-neufs, la magie les a purgé de leur côté moldu et on pourrait les apparenter à une révolution. Leur magie a quelque chose de rafraîchissant et certains, comme c'est le cas d'Evans par exemple, ont été gratifiés d'une puissance que leur descendance n'aurait dû acquérir qu'après de nombreuses générations. C'est pourquoi je trouve particulièrement insensé de la part de Voldemort de vouloir les supprimer en priorité. Sans eux nous n'échapperions pas à la consanguinité et les sorciers auraient tôt fait de disparaître complètement sans que les Moldus aient à faire quoi que ce soit.

Lupin le fixa sans rien répondre, incrédule. Toute sa colère s'était apparemment volatilisée et il ressassait certainement les propos de l'héritier Black pour trouver une faille dans son raisonnement. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire moqueur, sachant qu'il n'y en avait pas et, surtout, que le Gryffondor n'avait jusque là aucune raison de le contredire, bien au contraire. Il était cependant très loin d'avoir la mémoire courte.

- Et les Sang-mêlés ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu touches là un épineux problème, soupira Sirius sur un ton quelque peu fataliste. S'unir à des Moldus est un acte étrange et contre nature. Je condamne ces unions car elles étouffent l'évolution des énergies.

- Mon père est un Moldu, gronda Remus, la colère montant à nouveau en lui.

- Les enfants n'ont pas à payer les erreurs de leurs parents.

- Tu prétends donc que je ne saurai jamais égaler un sorcier de sang pur, que mon sang est souillé ?

- Souillé ?

Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres du Serpentard. Il se leva pour venir se placer devant Remus et se pencha sur lui, une main sur le dossier de sa chaise, par-dessus son épaule. Il le fixa d'un regard si intense et assuré que les yeux du Gryffondor s'agrandirent légèrement. Sirius, si proche, put sentir sa respiration se bloquer à peine et se réjouit de cette réaction qu'il n'aurait pu escompter quelques semaines plus tôt.

- N'as-tu pas dit toi-même que je n'utilisai jamais cette expression ? murmura-t-il en s'approchant si près que son souffle caressa la peau du châtain. Vous avez la magie mais vous avez aussi un grand manque en vous, des zones vides de toute chose. Ton sang est aussi clair que le cristal, comme une page blanche à remplir. Vous autres Sang-mêlés êtes certainement les sorciers les plus malléables qui soient. J'oserai dire que tu as un sang pur, en un autre sens que le mien, mais...

Avec une lenteur calculée, ses doigts vinrent effleurer la joue du châtain et descendirent jusqu'à sa mâchoire en une caresse aérienne. Son index se replia en suivant la ligne osseuse pour venir légèrement relever le menton du jeune homme, ancrant son regard dans des yeux d'or troublés. Il s'avança tout en douceur, déviant sa trajectoire pour approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille du jeune homme, frôlant sa joue de la sienne.

- Je serai ravi de le souiller pour toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix caressante.

Dans un geste qui s'apparentait plus à un réflexe, le Gryffondor leva brusquement les deux mains pour les poser sur les épaules du jeune Black, imprimant une si faible pression qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le repousser ainsi. Sirius se recula à peine pour permettre à leurs yeux de se rencontrer à nouveau. Il ne le touchait pas mais leurs fronts étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps irradier sa propre peau.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Lupin et le Serpentard pouvait assister au combat intérieur qu'il menait au travers des émotions qui se bousculaient dans son regard. De l'incompréhension surtout, un malaise, beaucoup de fureur mais aussi, et c'était tout ce que Sirius espérait, un profond doute, un dilemme insoluble.

Le jeune homme châtain rompit finalement le contact visuel et repoussa sans violence son vis-à-vis qui se laissa faire. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les brumes de confusion et se leva tout en rassemblant ses affaires.

- Cette discussion ne mène à rien, déclara-t-il dans un murmure rauque, sa voix se modulant comme s'il cherchait le bon ton à employer.

Sirius ne chercha pas à le retenir et le regarda sortir de la pièce avec contentement. Il ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet et le Gryffondor réagissait beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé à leur rapprochement. Ce n'était pas une méthode de séduction dont le jeune Black avait l'habitude mais il y prenait un plaisir infiniment plus grand que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de voir le trouble s'installer dans l'esprit de sa proie mais également de la façon dont lui-même répondait à leur relation. La fascination qu'il ressentait à son égard ne s'était pas effacée, bien au contraire, et son instinct lui disait que les futures révélations au sujet du jeune homme ne feraient qu'accentuer cette attirance.

Il voulait le toucher, caresser cette peau si tentante. Il désirait voir sur son visage se peindre la confusion du plaisir et de la rage d'avoir succombé, il souhaitait plus que tout entendre cette voix gémir, implorer, imposer, rugir la passion d'une étreinte semblable à un combat, et surtout, alors même qu'il n'y avait pas encore goûté, il aspirait à rejouer cette joute sensuelle, de son premier mot de rejet à son dernier soupir d'assouvissement.

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA :** On en apprend plus sur l'idéologie de Sirius, ainsi que sur Severus d'ailleurs ! J'espère que ça vous convainc un minimum :-S Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on en entend parler, soyez-en assurés ^.^

Retour d'un fan-service plus 'physique' dans le prochain chapitre ! Le titre sera : _Une caresse sur ta peau_. Tout un programme, n'est-il pas ? ^.^ (Ne vous enflammez pas trop, on n'en est pas encore _là_ :-/)


	9. Une caresse sur ta peau

**Merci** pour vos commentaires au précédent chapitre ^.^

Et Coucou à destination de Djibouti :-) Par contre, désolée de décevoir tes attentes, il n'y aura pas ce que tu attends, d'où le « on n'en est pas encore là » lol Mais ça va venir ! … un jour...

o

**8 – Une caresse sur ta peau**

- Tu es un bâtard !

Le professeur McGonagall pinça les lèvres en une moue réprobatrice mais ne fit aucun commentaire à la remarque clairement moqueuse de James Potter.

Surpassant les attentes de l'enseignante, il n'avait fallu que six semaines à ses élèves pour trouver leur animagus. S'ils s'y étaient pris séparément, sans doute auraient-ils eu besoin des deux mois minimum normalement nécessaires, mais la compétition féroce qui les opposait avait été plus que profitable. La directrice-adjointe avait craint un temps que Lily Evans ne se retrouve à la traîne, ça avait été sans compter sur sa volonté de ne pas se laisser distancer par Potter.

Le capitaine de Gryffondor avait déjà montré avec une morgue non contenue l'imposant cerf qui le représentait et se gaussait maintenant allégrement de l'animagus que le Serpentard venait de faire apparaître au bout de sa baguette. Malgré sa taille, le chien n'était clairement pas de pure race, et l'attitude joueuse qu'il montrait s'écartait de la personnalité de Sirius Black. Le professeur de métamorphose avait d'ailleurs quelques doutes quant à l'affirmation du jeune homme qu'il s'agisse là de son animagus mais elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir le contester.

Elle inscrivit l'animal sur la fiche de suivi du Serpentard et se tourna vers sa dernière élève.

- A votre tour, miss Evans.

Étrangement, la jeune fille ne répondit pas à l'invitation. Elle semblait horriblement gênée depuis le début de la séance et jeta un coup d'œil à ses condisciples sans s'exécuter.

- Il est... vraiment besoin de le montrer ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Mais enfin, de quoi as-tu si honte ? intervint James avant que McGonagall ait pu répondre. Même si tu es... je sais pas moi... une limace, c'est déjà incroyable que tu sois arrivée là.

La rouquine adressa un regard flamboyant de colère au jeune homme.

- Une limace ? répéta-t-elle avec indignation. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais me transformer en limace ? Et pourquoi ce serait si incroyable ? Tu penses être le seul à pouvoir y parvenir, Potter ?

- N... Non, balbutia-t-il d'un air penaud. Ce n'est pas ce que...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire ? reprit-elle sans le laisser finir. Alors abstiens-toi de parler la prochaine fois, nous ne nous en porterons que mieux.

Sirius Black semblait trouver le spectacle des deux Gryffondor particulièrement amusant mais ce n'était pas l'avis de la directrice de Gryffondor, qui commençait à être quelque peu agacée de voir ces deux-là se tourner autour dans ce simulacre de parade amoureuse. Si même elle, qui ne se souciait jamais des affaires de cœur de ses étudiants, pouvait le comprendre, elle espérait que ses deux plus brillants étudiants le réalisent au plus vite pour gagner un semblant de paix.

- Un caractère aussi fougueux, je te vois bien en tigresse, commenta le Serpentard d'un ton railleur.

Pour une raison inconnue, Evans rougit furieusement à la remarque, réaction qui ne plut pas au jeune Potter puisqu'il sembla penser qu'elle indiquait un certain plaisir à l'appréciation. Ça ne risquait pas d'être le cas mais Black avait bien évidemment lancé cette réflexion dans le but de faire réagir son adversaire de toujours. Parfois, Minerva McGonagall en avait vraiment assez de devoir gérer les hormones en ébullition de ces adolescents et songeait sérieusement à abandonner Poudlard pour se titulariser dans les études supérieures.

- C'est une formalité, déclara-t-elle en adressant un regard implacable à Potter pour le couper dans sa réplique au Serpentard. Vous devez me montrer votre animagus pour que j'en atteste au ministère. Votre camarade a au moins raison sur un point, quel qu'il soit, vous n'avez pas à dénigrer l'animal que vous deviendrez. C'est une part importante de vous et je ne doute pas un instant que vous n'ayez aucune raison d'en avoir honte.

La jeune fille grommela quelque chose, ce qui n'était définitivement pas son habitude, sur le fait d'être plus embarrassée que honteuse et se décida à sortir sa baguette. Elle adressa un regard incertain aux deux garçons, hésitant encore une seconde, puis reprit son air volontaire et lança le sortilège de révélation.

Il y eut un flottement après l'apparition de sa forme animagus.

Evans semblait défier quiconque de la moindre réflexion et la surprise lui laissa un instant de répit. Malheureusement pour elle, cela ne dura pas et Sirius Black éclata soudain d'un rire plus franc qu'il n'avait coutume de laisser entendre. Pour une fois, Potter ne chercha pas à le faire taire, trop occupé à s'émerveiller sur l'animal.

Lily était devenue tout aussi rouge de confusion que de colère et voulut chercher dans le regard de son professeur une quelconque aide pour se calmer et ne pas envoyer valdinguer les deux jeunes hommes contre un mur. Elle en fut pour son compte lorsqu'elle vit son respectable professeur de Métamorphose tenter de dissimuler un sourire amusé irrépressible derrière ses doigts.

Avec un gémissement de honte, la jeune fille laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains, ne semblant pas prête à en sortir.

- Miss Evans, vous n'avez pas à vous mettre dans un tel état, essaya de la rassurer sa directrice en reprenant le contrôle de son égarement. C'est assez inattendu mais... Ou plutôt est-ce le fait que ça ne le soit absolument pas...

Les commissures de ses lèvres voulurent à nouveau s'étirer en un large sourire qui tenait toutefois plus de la fierté mais son étudiante risquant de le méprendre pour de la moquerie, le professeur prit sur elle de le retenir.

- Elle est superbe ! s'extasia Potter en tendant la main vers la représentation de l'animagus.

L'immense lionne – elle mesurait près de trois mètres du museau au bout de la queue – faite de fumée tourna la tête vers lui, le toisa un moment puis se détourna avec un mépris évident, le port altier, avant de s'évanouir.

- Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des griffes, Evans, s'esclaffa Black.

On avait rarement vu, en six ans de scolarité, le fier Serpentard agir de la sorte, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il semblait plus abordable en cette dernière année.

Avec la promotion actuelle qui n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver dans le monde réel et à devoir choisir un camp dans la guerre qui s'intensifiait, le corps enseignant observait attentivement l'évolution des différents étudiants. Ils avaient eu tôt fait de comprendre que la plupart d'entre eux leur réservait encore pas mal de surprises.

- Je me passerai de vos commentaires, cingla la Gryffondor à ses comparses.

Elle avait surpassé son embarras et fusillait particulièrement Black du regard, qui se remettait difficilement de son fou rire.

- Je te remercie pour ce divertissement, assura-t-il galamment. Sans ta réaction, je n'aurai pas tant ri. Tu es décidément une bien étrange jeune fille et je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle Lupin et toi êtes si proches.

James, qui s'était apprêté à s'expliquer auprès de sa dulcinée, tourna brusquement un regard colérique vers le Serpentard.

- Tu en es encore là ? l'invectiva-t-il avec hargne. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps pour toi de laisser tomber ?

- Bien loin de là, Potter. Bien loin de là, répliqua Black d'une voix volontairement assourdie.

Le professeur de Métamorphose assistait à l'échange en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui avait déjà semblé entendre prononcer le nom de Remus Lupin avant et après les leçons sur les animagi mais elle n'avait pas pensé que ces conversations impliquaient Sirius Black. Il n'y avait pas la moindre raison pour que ces deux là soient liés d'une quelconque façon, et pourtant d'après ce qui se disait...

Elle aurait souhaité intervenir mais elle ne voulait pas risquer d'attirer plus l'attention sur le lycanthrope en faisant comprendre à l'intelligent Serpentard qu'elle s'inquiétait de son cas, aussi préféra-t-elle couper court à la lutte verbale qui se profilait.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous connaissez désormais tous trois votre animagus, déclara-t-elle, nous allons donc pouvoir passer à la métamorphose. Je vous rappelle à une extrême prudence dans le processus. Les sorciers à s'être retrouvés bloqués lors de leur transformation sont plus nombreux qu'on ne le pense. En tant que mentor, je serai capable de vous aider à retrouver votre forme humaine, mais si vous vous précipitez trop, même le directeur ne pourra pas vous secourir.

Son regard était particulièrement fixé sur James, qui hocha la tête d'un air grave inhabituel. Ce projet lui tenait trop à cœur pour qu'il n'évite pas toute complication. Elle était persuadée que le jeune homme ne s'était pas lancé dans cette entreprise simplement pour le défi qu'elle représentait, comme il le lui avait expliqué, et même si Evans avait effectivement toujours été fascinée par sa capacité à se transformer en chat, elle doutait que cette raison ait été suffisante pour l'inciter à suivre des cours privés en compagnie de Potter.

- Je dois avant tout en référer au service concerné, indiqua-t-elle en laissant ces considérations de côté pour le moment. Il nous faut une nouvelle autorisation pour la transformation en elle-même. J'espère la recevoir d'ici la semaine prochaine mais cela peut prendre plus longtemps, remarqua-t-elle non sans retenir une grimace.

- Quel soulagement ce serait si l'administration n'était pas si lourde en protocoles, lança Sirius Black d'un ton mi figue mi raisin.

La directrice-adjointe observa sans répondre le petit sourire entendu de son élève. Il était vrai que la plupart des services du ministère se perdait dans tout un tas de paperasses plus inutiles les unes que les autres mais elle était assez au courant de la situation politique actuelle pour ne pas approuver aussi facilement à toute réflexion de l'héritier des Black.

Après leur avoir une dernière fois fait promettre de ne pas tenter la transformation avant la prochaine séance, elle sortit du local et avança d'un pas vif dans les couloirs. Les deux Gryffondors étaient de sérieux prétendants au projet d'Albus, leurs animagi ne pouvaient qu'être un élément positif dans la lutte contre Voldemort et elle se devait d'en référer au directeur.

C'était cependant loin d'être sa seule préoccupation. Elle ressassait les quelques propos échangés au sujet de Lupin et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine crainte quant à l'évident nouvel intérêt que le Serpentard montrait à son égard.

Sirius Black faisait partie de ceux que Dumbledore surveillait avec circonspection. A cause de sa famille bien sûr mais surtout parce qu'il avait souvent été vu au ministère durant l'été et que rares étaient les personnalités politiques à ne pas avoir un avis sur sa personne. Pour un sorcier à peine sorti de l'enfance, c'était déjà surprenant, et d'autant plus inquiétant qu'il rencontrait une vive approbation, y compris de certains qui étaient de farouches opposants aux familles de Sang-purs se revendiquant comme telles.

A priori, les Black n'étaient pas aux ordres de Voldemort, mais s'il avait été si facile de déterminer qui étaient ses partisans, les Aurors auraient eu tôt fait de tous les enfermer à Azkaban. Avec cette potentialité qu'ils lui soient associés, Minerva voyait d'un très mauvais œil le rapprochement du lycanthrope et du Sang-pur.

Elle s'était attachée certainement plus qu'elle n'aurait dû à ce petit garçon qui s'était avancé vers le Choixpeau six ans plus tôt en semblant porter sur ses épaules tous les malheurs du monde. Elle l'avait observé avec tristesse repousser ses camarades et avec un soulagement mêlé de joie nouer une amitié avec Potter. Elle avait été présente à son chevet dès la première pleine lune à Poudlard, même s'il l'ignorait puisqu'elle partait toujours avant son réveil, et elle avait admiré, enfin, la force de cet enfant face à une malédiction que bon nombre d'adultes ne supportait pas.

Il y en avait eu, des étudiants brillants qui la surprenaient année après année et pour lesquels elle ressentait une profonde fierté, et elle avait toujours porté très à cœur les intérêts de ses élèves, mais Lupin restait un cas à part. A cause de sa nature, tous les adultes, y compris le directeur de Poudlard, s'attendaient à ce qu'il agisse d'une certaine manière. L'enseignante refusait de se laisser prendre à ce piège et si elle devait être seule à se dresser pour protéger son futur, elle se plierait de bonne grâce à la tâche, dusse-t-elle pour cela contrer Albus lui-même.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait avec détermination vers le bureau de Dumbledore, ses trois élèves particuliers ne se hâtaient pas quant à eux de rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives.

- Tu te répètes, Potter, soupira le Serpentard comme l'autre jeune homme le mettait à nouveau en garde concernant ses approches sur son ami.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il agit bizarrement depuis plusieurs jours, l'accusa James. Tout ça n'est qu'un divertissement pour toi, trouve-toi juste un autre jouet. Remus n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça !

Sirius capta le léger froncement de sourcils d'Evans aux côtés du garçon et entendit la fin de la phrase sans que le Gryffondor ait à la prononcer : il n'avait pas besoin de ça _en plus_. Ce non-dit renfermait tous les secrets du châtain mais le jeune Black était dans de trop bonnes dispositions pour se gâcher le plaisir de la découverte en piégeant Potter.

Remus Lupin avait indéniablement changé depuis leur conversation sur la nature de la magie. Il était à la fois plus véhément dans leurs oppositions et plus accessible qu'à leurs débuts. Ils se voyaient plus que le mois précédent, pour la simple et bonne raison que le Gryffondor venait lui-même le chercher pour lui proposer de se retrouver dans leur local. Dans ces moments-là, il n'était jamais question du projet de Défense contre les forces du Mal mais de l'actualité de la guerre. Le sujet tabou des débuts était devenu un véritable leitmotiv pour Lupin. Il ne cherchait jamais à imposer ses idéaux mais poussait au contraire le Serpentard à exposer les siens et expliquer ce que les nombreux protagonistes de ce conflit y gagnaient et y perdaient.

Encore plus qu'à cette fameuse discussion qui avait marqué un tournant, Sirius sentait la présence d'une tierce personne dans leurs échanges. L'impression avait trouvé confirmation dans les attitudes de Potter et d'Evans, qui l'accusaient parfois à tort de s'accaparer leur ami. Il disparaissait apparemment plus souvent que le nombre de leurs rencontres et cette relation mystère le demeurait à ce jour.

Tout en les circonscrivant à leurs entretiens privés, le Serpentard avait repris et multiplié ses subtiles approches. Lupin en avait clairement conscience et ne le repoussait désormais que rarement, y répondant par des regards incertains qui ne trahissaient pourtant pas une quelconque approbation, plutôt un questionnement sur la manière dont il devait réagir. Les mots acides étaient toujours là, les attitudes de rejet bien présentes, mais le Gryffondor était enfin entré dans son jeu, commençant à tester ses limites, le provoquant de façon quasi inconsciente.

Ce n'était pas surprenant et même clairement encourageant. Remus Lupin se cherchait, il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ses sentiments à l'égard de son condisciple. Il n'était certes pas ici question d'amour ou de haine mais d'acceptation ou de mépris, voir peut-être, dans son idéal de bon Gryffondor, d'amitié ou du moins de camaraderie. Sirius aurait donné sa fortune pour assister à l'introspection minutieuse sans aucun doute passionnante à laquelle il se prêtait.

- Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je ne laisserai jamais de côté un tel _jouet_ de luxe, ironisa-t-il. Surtout que votre cher ami ne semble plus vraiment contre ce traitement.

- J'ignore quelles méthodes sournoises tu emploies, intervint Lily Evans en posant une main sur l'épaule de Potter pour le retenir, mais tu le rends confus. Tu es intelligent et, de ce que m'en a dit Remus, bien plus au fait que la plupart d'entre nous de la situation actuelle de notre monde. Plus que tout autre, tu devrais savoir que le jeu pourrait se révéler fatal.

- Le devrai-je ? s'amusa-t-il. Vous prêtez une trop grande importance à un garçon qui se donne pourtant tant de mal à passer pour insignifiant. Prenez garde, ajouta-t-il d'un ton joueur, on pourrait s'imaginer qu'il porte un secret lourd de conséquences.

La remarque fit mouche et entraîna un réflexe simultané de recul qui parut les agacer autant l'un que l'autre. Ils échangèrent un regard que le Serpentard interpréta comme un accord sur une retraite stratégique. Il était intéressant de voir comme Potter se montrait plus prudent dès qu'il s'agissait de son ami mais Sirius n'avait aucune intention de les laisser s'en tirer aussi aisément. Il avait un peu de temps à perdre et cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus goûté aux joies d'une réelle confrontation avec sa Némésis.

- A ma connaissance, Lupin vient à moi de son plein gré, ne serait-ce pas plutôt avec lui que vous devriez avoir cette conversation ?

- C'est avec toi que nous parlons ! fulmina le Gryffondor.

- Merveilleuse constatation, digne de ta personne. Vous vous doutez cependant que je n'aurai jamais le cœur d'attrister votre bien-aimé ami en lui refusant les rencontres qu'il vient lui-même quérir.

- Contente-toi de ne pas l'encourager dans cette voie.

Le capitaine de Quidditch lui tourna le dos, considérant la conversation terminée.

- Où est passée ta fougue ? le retint le Serpentard d'un ton narquois. C'est la même maturité qui vous a fait arrêter vos farces stupides ou c'est simplement ta pathétique parade nuptiale pour conquérir ton adorée qui te vide de toute énergie ?

Potter sortit immédiatement sa baguette de sa ceinture mais la dite adorée possédait selon toute vraisemblance de remarquables réflexes car elle le désarma aussitôt avant de pointer sa propre baguette sur Sirius dans un geste préventif de défense. Celui-ci se contenta d'esquisser un sourire et tapa lentement dans ses mains pour applaudir la performance.

- Quelle merveilleuse sorcière tu fais, Evans. Vos enfants seront à surveiller avec attention s'ils héritent en totalité de vos magies.

Il eut la satisfaction de la voir crisper la mâchoire. Plus il évoquait leur futur couple, plus la jeune fille résisterait à cet avenir, et il ne pouvait que se réjouir de compliquer le chemin déjà bien semé d'embûches de James Potter.

Sans répliquer, elle entraîna le capitaine de sa maison pour l'empêcher de donner à nouveau la réplique au Serpentard, le désappointant un peu comme il espérait s'amuser encore un temps.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que le couple ne l'avait pas invectivé de la sorte. Certainement Evans ne parvenait-elle à retenir Potter qu'un temps donné, ayant compris que leurs sermons ne servaient qu'à attiser son désir de distraction. Qui plus est, en ce premier jour de semaine, Lupin avait semblé particulièrement épuisé les quelques fois où il l'avait aperçu et ce moment de faiblesse avait certainement aidé à ce qu'ils prennent sa défense.

Il sortit à son tour de la salle de classe en songeant distraitement aux quelques autres altercations de ce genre qu'il avait eu avec les deux Gryffondors. Les duels avec Potter lui manquaient malgré le divertissement que lui apportait Lupin. S'il trouvait amusantes ses tentatives d'approche ratées avec la jeune fille revêche, il appréciait nettement moins l'influence qu'elle avait sur ses actions. Il allait devoir trouver un moment où elle ne serait pas dans les parages pour le provoquer, ne doutant pas un instant que la baguette du Gryffondor le démangeait autant que la sienne.

McGonagall les avait reçu particulièrement tard ce soir-là et la nuit était complètement tombée comme il passait dans le hall pour se rendre aux cachots. Le ciel était si dégagé que les chandelles allumées semblaient superflues sous la lumière éclatante de la lune qui commençait à peine à décroître. Le Serpentard s'arrêta un instant pour apprécier le calme du spectacle nocturne, inspirant l'air frais à plein poumon avant de se détourner vers les escaliers... puis de figer.

Lentement, très lentement, il opéra un demi-tour et descendit de quelques marches le perron du château, le regard hypnotisé par le disque blond éblouissant. Son esprit calcula, recoupa les informations, et il finit par laisser échapper une exclamation incrédule qui ne convenait guère à son rang. L'idée était si inenvisageable qu'il ne douta qu'un instant de sa déduction.

oOo

Remus se laissa tomber sur son lit en retenant un gémissement. Les plaies qui terminaient de cicatriser le brûlaient et ses muscles lui rappelaient douloureusement la trop récente transformation, qui l'avait nettement moins épargné que la précédente. Il se demanda vaguement où avait pu passer James, qui ne le lâchait généralement pas d'une semelle les deux jours suivants la pleine lune. Il n'avait aucun droit de jeter la pierre vue sa propre attitude mais le jeune homme semblait lui cacher quelque chose depuis le début de l'année, alors qu'il était le plus éloigné qu'on puisse l'être d'un caractère secret.

- Tu en veux ?

Le châtain tourna la tête pour voir Peter lui proposer une énorme tablette de chocolat portant la marque de Honneydukes. Son camarade avait toujours respecté le désir qu'il avait exprimé de ne pas les voir à l'infirmerie après les pleines lunes lorsqu'il avait avoué sa lycanthropie, souhait dont James n'avait jamais fait aucun cas malgré les colères de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il se résigne. Il ne dérogeait en revanche jamais à lui offrir du chocolat, sous quelque forme que ce soit, dans les jours qui suivaient ses transformations. Cette friandise était ce qui rendait leur relation plus intime que celle qu'il avait avec Terence, un lien qui pouvait sembler anodin mais d'une solidité à toute épreuve. Ce geste contenait toute l'inquiétude et le soutien de son condisciple, en plus d'être un péché mignon commun aux deux jeunes hommes.

Il attrapa le cadeau en hochant la tête pour le remercier et mordit dedans alors que Peter faisait de même avec une autre tablette, le même soupir de contentement s'échappant de leurs lèvres lorsque la saveur délicatement sucrée éveilla leurs papilles.

- Terence est avec Smith ? demanda Remus une fois arrivé au milieu de la plaquette, faisant référence à la petite amie du blond.

- Sûrement. Ils filent vraiment le parfait amour ces deux-là.

Il n'aurait pu paraître plus heureux s'il avait parlé de lui et Remus en connaissait la raison.

Alors que James le poursuivait inlassablement durant leur première année, Peter et Terence s'étaient rapprochés pour devenir d'aussi bons amis que peuvent l'être des garçons de onze ans, mais leur amitié avait pris une toute autre dimension après l'annonce de la maladie de Remus. L'aveu du lycanthrope avait donné le courage à Peter d'avouer à Terence que sa mère n'avait pas toute sa tête et que le reste de sa famille, des Sang-purs aux idéaux extrémistes, avait pris le contrôle sur eux pour éviter que son état s'ébruite et n'entache leur réputation sans jamais rien tenter pour y remédier.

Or Terence Hill, Gryffondor à l'optimisme aussi débordant que son sourire, était un maître dans l'art des potions. Il était loin de posséder le talent de Severus Rogue mais était assez doué pour que le Serpentard accepte de l'aider dans la création d'une potion d'éclaircissement de l'esprit « juste pour s'entraîner ». Il leur avait fallu deux ans pour y parvenir et, l'été de leur quatrième année, Augusta Pettigrow, toute la vigueur de son esprit retrouvée, avait claqué la porte de la demeure familiale avec rage, une valise sous un bras, son fils sous l'autre, en promettant les pires sortilèges si elle revoyait le visage d'un seul de ses parents. Depuis, le fils et la mère s'étaient installés dans une petite maison confortable et apprenaient à se connaître, tout cela grâce à Terence. Rien de tel pour renforcer définitivement des liens d'amitié.

James et Remus n'avaient appris l'histoire qu'après la réhabilitation de madame Pettigrow. Le premier, bien que très heureux que les choses se soient ainsi arrangées, en avait terriblement voulu du manque de confiance de ses deux amis, qui pouvait cependant s'expliquer par l'implication de Rogue dans l'équation, mais avait fini par passer outre face au bonheur de Peter. Quant à Remus, il s'était contenté de féliciter Terence pour sa réussite et souhaiter à Peter de bien profiter de sa nouvelle vie. Plus tard, seul à seul, il l'avait également sincèrement remercié d'avoir toujours pensé à lui après ses transformations malgré ses propres tourments.

Remus laissa fondre le dernier carreau de chocolat avec un sourire de délectation, sentant que son corps s'était considérablement détendu grâce à la confiserie.

- Tu as changé, remarqua Peter.

- Ah oui ?

Il commençait à s'habituer à cette constatation et la prenait beaucoup plus sereinement que la première fois où on la lui avait servi.

- Tu nous parles comme avec James, confirma son camarade. Et même en cours... tu es beaucoup moins effacé qu'avant. Tu as décidé de changer d'attitude cette année ?

- _Décidé_ n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai, grimaça Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

La question les surprit équitablement comme le châtain n'avait pas prévu de la poser. Il ne chercha pourtant pas à la reprendre et attendit que Peter réponde.

- Je... Je ne sais pas trop, avoua le jeune homme sur un ton d'excuse. Ce n'est pas comme si... Enfin, je m'en fiche que tu sois un loup-garou mais... je... ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça implique.

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils parlaient aussi franchement du sujet.

- Tu l'as caché durant toutes ces années, tenta-t-il finalement, buttant toujours un peu sur ses phrases mais ne s'arrêtant pas. J'ai vu tes efforts pour que les autres ne te remarquent pas et je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit ferait ce genre de choses juste par caprice. Je crois... que je comprends les risques... J'ai grandi dans une famille qui n'appréciait pas vraiment tout ce qui était différent.

Un sourire d'excuse fut adressé à Remus qui indiqua d'un geste qu'il comprenait très bien et l'incita à poursuivre.

- Maintenant nous sommes en septième année et nous sommes majeurs, remarqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas trop si des parents d'élèves pourraient encore exiger ton renvoi mais à ce stade, tu as plus de moyens de les contrer. En plus la dernière année est la plus isolée de toutes, j'ai parfois l'impression que nous n'avons rien à voir avec les autres élèves, parce que cet été...

Il marqua une pause et déglutit péniblement, contrant sa propre angoisse.

- Cet été nous quitterons à jamais la protection de Poudlard, ce qui nous attend...

Sa voix se brisa à nouveau, l'obligeant à respirer profondément pour terminer.

- Nous sommes très loin des considérations de simples étudiants. Et ce n'est pas comme si ta condition sera facile à cacher à tes futurs employeurs, ça finira forcément par se savoir.

Malgré le discours quelque peu confus, Remus fut touché par les considérations de son condisciple. Peter avait toujours été le plus craintif de leur année mais son désarroi face à leur futur incertain ne l'avait pas empêché de penser à lui.

- Merci Peter. Ce que tu viens de dire m'aide beaucoup, dit-il sincèrement.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un large sourire en réponse. Les propos de Peter portaient à réflexion mais le Gryffondor n'était pas certain d'être prêt à risquer sa théorie. Il était primordial qu'il passe ses ASPIC et il n'était pas le seul à être impliqué dans son secret, Dumbledore risquait gros si on découvrait qu'il avait laissé un loup-garou étudier auprès des autres élèves.

Mais ce qui les attendait était effectivement sans commune mesure. Il s'était cru mature et réalisait soudain qu'il avait toujours donné la priorité à la mascarade qu'il jouait, comme si sa vie entière en dépendait. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, il était peut-être temps de lâcher un peu la bride à ce contrôle pour se soucier de questions plus primordiales.

o

Le lendemain, son corps encore empreint des vestiges de la pleine lune, il n'était pas certain de vouloir rencontrer Sirius Black à leur cours commun. Les dernières semaines avaient été extrêmement chargées, Remus avait aussi bien multiplié les rencontres avec Black qu'avec Severus et avait parfaitement conscience qu'il se servait du premier pour exprimer ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire au second.

Connaissant la position du Sang-pur, bien que ne l'acceptant pas dans sa totalité, il était plus simple d'aborder les sujets tabous avec lui. Black était direct et franc, tout le contraire de Severus jusqu'alors, dont Remus n'arrivait pas à saisir la pensée. Ils débattaient toujours des nouvelles recherches mais il y avait désormais un inconfort que le Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à dépasser. Il lui était cependant inenvisageable de cesser de le rencontrer, tout comme il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait désormais en faire autant avec Sirius. Les Serpentards avaient décidé de faire un moelleux tapis de sa peau cette année ou il ne s'appelait plus Remus Lupin.

Il n'eut cependant pas à se demander s'il désirait parler avec Black après les Sortilèges, celui-ci prenant la décision à sa place en l'attrapant par un bras à la sortie du cours pour le traîner jusqu'à leur salle, l'insonorisant avant de lui faire face.

C'était la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte et Remus aurait dû s'inquiéter du regard des autres comme des murmures stupéfaits avaient ponctué leur trajet mais il était trop fatigué pour y faire attention.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Il était surprenant de voir à quel point il s'était habitué au contact du Serpentard. Black le tenait toujours par le bras, ses yeux scrutant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien et le châtain n'y trouvait rien d'anormal, cette proximité faisant désormais partie de son quotidien.

- L'ambre vient forcément de là...

Sortant de sa torpeur à l'étrange comportement de son condisciple, Remus lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Du garou, précisa Black sur le ton de l'évidence. L'ambre vient du garou.

Le cœur du Gryffondor manqua un battement, puis deux, en fait il lui sembla qu'il ne pourrait jamais repartir. Il était évident que le Serpentard finirait par tout découvrir mais pas si tôt, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir compris aussi vite.

Une panique irrépressible l'envahit. Il avait pris la révélation de Severus avec une relative sérénité mais l'idée que Black soit au courant le mettait dans un tout autre état pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Pourtant le Sang-pur ne paraissait pas vraiment perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'énoncer, il continuait de le fixer comme si les yeux de Remus avaient pu répondre à sa place.

- Un loup-garou... Dumbledore est plus extraordinaire que ce que je pensais, quoi qu'extravagant conviendrait certainement mie...

Le Gryffondor venait de le repousser avec force et s'était reculé autant que possible, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- C... Comment... balbutia-t-il sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

- Je t'en prie. N'insulte pas mon intelligence, s'amusa le Serpentard.

Il ne chercha pas à se rapprocher de nouveau mais continua à l'observer avec un demi sourire que Remus ne parvenait pas à interpréter. Après plusieurs secondes d'immobilité, il sembla comprendre que le lycanthrope était tétanisé et recula de lui-même pour lui montrer qu'il ne le menaçait pas.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux pour se recomposer, se fustigeant au passage de réagir aussi excessivement quand l'autre garçon n'avait clairement aucune intention de le livrer aux exécuteurs du ministère. Il fallut tout de même plusieurs minutes au jeune homme pour se reprendre, temps durant lequel Black ne perdit pas une once de la lueur d'intérêt revigorée au fond de ses prunelles.

Après une dernière inspiration, le châtain décroisa les bras et planta également son regard dans celui de son condisciple.

- Bien, cela devrait te convaincre de ne plus me chasser, dit-il d'une voix froide, heureux de constater qu'il avait retrouvé son calme.

- Quelle drôle d'idée ! s'exclama Black avec un enjouement tel qu'il prit le lycanthrope au dépourvu.

- Une drôle d'id... Tu ne me feras pas croire que ta famille ne méprise pas mon engeance ! s'énerva-t-il à la réaction qu'il jugeait inappropriée.

- Tu as toi aussi besoin qu'on te répète cent fois les mêmes propos ? soupira le Serpentard d'un ton un peu agacé. Je n'avais à vrai dire aucune opinion sur les loups-garous avant de découvrir ton secret. Je comptais me renseigner, comme il semblerait que Voldemort cherche à vous recruter, mais une telle minorité ne présentait jusqu'alors aucun intérêt.

Une part de l'esprit de Remus lui fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que son camarade soit au courant de ce fameux recrutement mais il se sentait à nouveau trop acculé pour s'y attarder.

- Tu pousserais le vice jusqu'à coucher avec un monstre ? lui lança-t-il avec hargne.

Black lui adressa un regard entre incrédulité et perplexité.

- On peut me prêter bien des perversités, celle-ci n'en fait pas partie, assura-t-il. Je n'ai certes aucune intention de venir te rejoindre durant les pleines lunes, sans offense.

- Offense ? Je n'arrive pas à te suivre ! ne put s'empêcher de crier le Gryffondor.

- J'espère bien. Je me sentirai vexé et terriblement mortifié que tu y parviennes.

Que faisait-il là, à lui parler comme d'habitude ? Personne ne pouvait réagir de la sorte en apprenant sa condition. On posait des questions, on s'inquiétait dans un premier temps de savoir jusqu'à quel point les préjugés étaient faux, ou alors comme Severus, on le reconnaissait pour ce qu'il était, on n'agissait pas comme si on venait simplement d'apprendre qu'il était atteint d'un rhume ou de quelque infection bénigne.

- Tu ne réalises pas, gronda-t-il comme la colère remontait de son estomac vers sa gorge. Tu crois peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une simple maladie ? Je suis maudit, Black. J'ai cessé d'être humain le jour où je me suis fait mordre.

- En revenons-nous à la définition de l'humanité ? demanda le Serpentard dans un rire qui choqua le Gryffondor. Comme je le disais, je n'ai effectivement pas encore eu le temps de m'attarder sur le sujet, je ne l'ai après tout compris que la nuit dernière et je ne pouvais attendre d'en parler avec toi. Tu penses que je changerai d'idée en cherchant plus loin que les quelques cours que nous avons eu sur la lycanthropie ?

- Comment peux-tu... Comment peux-tu encore me désirer en sachant ce que je suis ?

- Le parfum de l'interdit ? suggéra-t-il en prenant un faux air pensif.

Il retrouva son sérieux, avançant de quelques pas tout en restant à distance raisonnable.

- N'as-tu pas encore compris, Lupin ?

Son regard semblait le déshabiller. Pas uniquement ses vêtements, Remus avait l'impression qu'il pouvait également mettre son âme à nue à le fixer aussi intensément.

- Je ne te désire pas parce que tu es l'homme le plus sensuel qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, bien que cela aide, je dois le reconnaître. Je ne te désire pas non plus parce que tu es d'une maison rivale ou que tu es un proche de mon meilleur ennemi.

Il eut un sourire à sa propre formulation et franchit encore un pas.

- Je te désire pour tes mots qui me rejettent, déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde et profonde, forçant presque Remus à pencher la tête pour l'entendre correctement. Je te veux pour tes mains qui me repoussent. Ta voix, tes gestes, tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu m'as montré, je les désire quelle qu'en soit la contrepartie. Ne t'y trompe pas, tu es le seul fautif pour avoir choisi de jouer le jeu. Et pour ce qui est de ta lycanthropie, n'explique-t-elle pas ton corps parfait ? Je n'y vois que des avantages.

Les mots étaient faciles mais le châtain ne tombait pas pour eux.

- Des avantages ? Tu vas vite déchanter.

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil en le voyant retirer sa veste, sa cravate puis déboutonner sa chemise pour la rejeter également au sol. Le regard appréciateur n'échappa pas à Remus, qui leva sa baguette pour la pointer sur son propre ventre.

- Tu ne réalises pas ce que cela suppose. _Finite incantatem..._

Partant du centre du contre-sort, le réseau des innombrables cicatrices se traça sur son épiderme, de celles quasiment invisibles à l'œil nu aux boursouflures repoussantes qui marquaient à jamais son corps de la violence autodestructrice du garou.

Il attendit une exclamation d'écœurement de la part de Black, un mouvement de recul accompagné d'une mine dégoûtée, mais il ne bougea pas, ses yeux suivant avec une fascination morbide l'apparition des traces indélébiles.

Elles étaient immondes et Remus le savait pertinemment. Il y en avait tant qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un grand brûlé, et elles s'étalaient sur tout son corps, sauf une zone de son dos que le garou ne pouvait atteindre et son visage qu'il se blessait rarement, où seules deux balafres à peine visibles et une plus importante se croisaient.

- Tu penses qu'elles te rendent abject ? demanda doucement le Serpentard. Je l'admets, je n'ai jamais connu de corps comme le tien. Ceux de mes conquêtes féminines étaient doux et lisses comme de la soie, ceux des hommes étaient plus secs, leur peau plus rugueuse au toucher, mais vierge de toute blessure.

Il s'était avancé avec une extrême lenteur, comme pour ne pas l'effaroucher, jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher, et Remus se contenta de le regarder faire sans réagir, pétrifié de stupeur.

- Ta peau... raconte l'histoire d'une vie, assura-t-il en approchant tout en douceur la paume de sa main vers le ventre du Gryffondor, l'arrêtant à quelques millimètres.

Les muscles de Remus frémirent sous la chaleur qu'elle diffusait. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais il ne se dégagea pas pour autant. Le Serpentard éleva sa main en présentant le dos de ses doigts à la chair meurtrie pour suivre d'un effleurement une large cicatrice qui barrait son torse de l'épaule droite à la limite de l'aine.

- Elles racontent les griffes qui te transpercent, susurra-t-il d'un ton qui fit trembler le châtain.

Les doigts tracèrent cinq marques parallèles qui remontaient sur son estomac et son ventre se contracta en un frémissement irrépressible.

- Elles murmurent une souffrance à nulle autre pareille.

Son autre main vint dessiner une croix irrégulière qui scindait sa poitrine et le cœur de Remus sembla cogner d'une force décuplée.

- Elles chantent des nuits de sang.

Il plaqua ses paumes contre le ventre du châtain pour en apprécier les reliefs inégaux qui le marquaient, le net tremblement du Gryffondor se répercutant dans sa chair. Doucement, il vint frôler de ses lèvres une cicatrice plus profonde à son épaule où se devinaient des traces de crocs.

- Elles te définissent comme un être à part, souffla-t-il dans un murmure à son oreille. Elles sont la preuve de ton endurance, d'une force et d'une volonté sans commune mesure. Elles hurlent au monde ce que tu es, sont la marque de ta propre appartenance.

Sans retirer ses mains, il s'éloigna d'un demi pas pour plonger son regard dans celui plus que troublé du Gryffondor.

- Non _Remus_, elles ne me répugnent pas. Elles ne font que rendre ton corps plus désirable encore.

La familiarité aurait dû aider le châtain à se réveiller et à le repousser. Ça n'aurait rien dû lui faire, qu'un garçon le touche, ça aurait dû le révulser, et pourtant la tiédeur de ces grandes mains se propageait en ondes agréables à travers tout son corps. C'était une sensation inconnue, une proximité à laquelle il avait toujours aspiré depuis qu'il avait été mordu, une acceptation totale dont il n'avait jamais été témoin. La tristesse dans les yeux de ses parents et ses amis, la pitié de certains, le dégoût de la plupart, il les connaissait bien, mais cette peau contre la sienne, qui n'avait pas hésité un instant pour entrer en contact, c'était une émotion grisante. _Trop_ grisante.

- Lâche-moi.

Son chuchotement avait eu des tonalités de supplication mais peu lui importait. Il voulait simplement qu'il s'écarte avant de se perdre dans ses sensations. Black n'émit aucune objection et recula d'un pas, ses doigts quittant le ventre du Gryffondor en une caresse un peu plus appuyée, il ne s'éloigna cependant pas plus.

- Il y a des choses que je sais, remarqua-t-il en reprenant cette voix tout aussi nonchalante que moqueuse et hautaine qui lui était propre. Je connais les difficultés pour un loup-garou de trouver un emploi dans notre monde. Tu pourrais t'épargner tout cela si tu rejoignais Voldemort évidemment.

Remus ne rebondit pas sur le sarcasme plus que douteux, il n'avait pas assez confiance en sa voix. Tout ce qu'il désirait maintenant, c'était se rhabiller et partir, dès que ses muscles lui obéiraient à nouveau.

- Me permettrais-tu de me faire pardonner mon audace ? reprit le Serpentard. Je veux t'offrir une opportunité que ta condition ne te laisserait sûrement jamais espérer. Aux prochaines vacances, je vais me rendre au Ministère pour quelques affaires. M'accompagneras-tu ? Je pourrai te présenter à des personnes de haute influence.

Le châtain cligna des yeux. Que lui proposait-il brusquement ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'un être de son espèce, tout juste majeur qui plus est, puisse se trouver face aux responsables du ministère, il ne pourrait même pas passer les postes de sécurité.

Avec un demi sourire, Black se pencha vers lui et baissa à nouveau sa voix en un souffle.

- Je peux t'offrir un espoir d'avenir.

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA 1:** On arrive petit à petit aux choses sérieuses, n'est-ce pas ? :-D D'après une amie, je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie avec cette scène mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires qui me permettent de l'améliorer et de ne pas rater les prochaines du même genre. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on entend parler des cicatrices de Remus...

**NdA 2:** Sur le coup, je n'avais pas prévu de lancer Lily sur le projet animagus, ça s'est plus ou moins fait tout seul, et quand j'ai « vu » que James lui proposait (chap 5), ça a fait qqch du genre : « Mais arrête ! Elle va forcément dire oui et je vais devoir lui trouver un animagus ! » lol. Mais au final, l'idée de la lionne est venue assez vite. Je trouvais cela logique, entre sa force, son intelligence, sa persévérance, sa volonté de protéger son petit et, bien sûr, le fait qu'elle semble être une Gryffondor pure et dure. Et donc voilà. Désolée si ça ne plaît pas à certain(e)s ^.^


	10. Un pari pour le jeu

**Merci **pour vos commentaires ! J'ai l'impression que vous devenez de plus en plus exigeant(e)s avec moi, c'est à la fois très (très très) flatteur et assez inquiétant en un sens, lol. Continuons sur la lancée en essayant de ne pas faire de faux pas !

Petite remarque pour ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires avec des questions sans coordonnées : quand vous mettez votre mail, celui-ci n'apparaît pas sur le site, uniquement sur la notification que je reçois par mail donc hésitez pas à laisser votre adresse pour que je vous réponde car les règles de ff . net interdisent logiquement de faire les RAR dans les chapitres. Cela étant, **Lara**, j'y déroge un peu et je te réponds tout à la fin de la page ^.^

o

**9 – Un pari pour le jeu**

Noël s'était invité dans les murs du château. Des stalactites étincelants éclairaient les couloirs où résonnaient mille chants festifs et l'immense sapin trônait dans la Grande Salle, presque entièrement décoré.

Une nuée de boules lumineuses d'où tombait de la neige vint voleter à la table des Gryffondor et Remus les observa d'un œil absent, le menton dans une main, son autre faisant glisser de sa fourchette les haricots d'un bout à l'autre de l'assiette.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter.

Il tourna la tête vers James à son soupir plus résigné qu'exaspéré.

- A quoi tu penses encore ? C'est la fête ! Il y a un match de Quidditch ce week-end, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard se rapproche, aucune raison d'être si morose !

Le ton enthousiaste de son ami arracha un sourire à Remus.

- Morose est un bien grand mot. Songeur ? suggéra-t-il. Non pas que je pense que tu puisses reconnaître cette expression.

Le jeune Potter prit un air scandalisé à la taquinerie.

- Je suis très capable de réfléchir, merci pour moi, s'indigna-t-il faussement. Si ce n'est morose, je pencherai plus pour préoccupé, ajouta-t-il en reprenant vite son sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu es dans cet état. Je ne t'ai jamais vu si distrait.

- Potter ? intervint une voix charmeuse.

Une jolie Serdaigle adressait son plus beau sourire au capitaine des Gryffondors.

- Serais-tu libre pour Pré-au-Lard ? Je me disais que nous pourrions nous y rendre ensemble, faire quelques courses et boire un verre, qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle s'était rapprochée du garçon dans une attitude aguicheuse, un clin d'œil ponctuant sa proposition. Gryffondor avait remporté haut la main son match contre Serdaigle et la popularité du capitaine et poursuiveur, déjà au beau fixe, avait atteint des sommets. La jeune fille n'était pas la première à lui faire une telle demande alors qu'il restait plus de deux semaines avant la sortie, et elles avaient commencé dès la mi novembre avec la même réponse invariable.

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je suis malheureusement déjà pris. Ton invitation me flatte sincèrement, assura James d'un charmant sourire.

- Et bien, j'aurai tenté ma chance. Pense à moi si jamais tu te retrouves seul.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, Gwen !

Le sourire de la Serdaigle s'élargit à l'utilisation du prénom et elle s'éloigna après un gracieux signe de la main.

- Tu as bien conscience que tu vas te faire ensorceler de tous côtés lorsque ces filles vont réaliser que tu n'as pas le moindre rendez-vous pour Pré-au-Lard ? lui demanda Terence en haussant un sourcil amusé.

- Oh mais je compte bien en avoir un. Pas vrai, Remus ?

Ses trois amis lui lancèrent le même regard incrédule.

- Bien que je sois flatté de l'attention, dit finalement le jeune homme concerné, il me semble avoir déjà évoqué ne pas avoir ces penchants.

Malgré la plaisanterie derrière ses propos, il ne put empêcher une légère grimace d'apparaître sur son visage, qui passa heureusement inaperçue.

- Tu deviens de plus en plus comique, grommela James avec une moue réprobatrice. Il faut vraiment que tu viennes avec moi !

- C'est ta technique pour repousser tes groupies ? s'amusa Terence. Tu risques d'anéantir totalement tes chances avec Evans. Le mieux que tu obtiendras sera peut-être des félicitations de sa part car elle sera soulagée de ne plus t'avoir sur le dos.

- Et encore ! ajouta Peter. Elle aime tellement Remus qu'elle pourrait te reprocher de ne pas être un bon parti pour lui.

Les deux amis étaient morts de rire à ces hypothèses et assurèrent tout leur soutien à James dans l'espoir d'assister à une des fameuses furies de la jeune impétueuse.

- C'est ça, moquez-vous ! Mon plan est parfait et il n'a rien à voir avec ce que vos esprits pervers imaginent. Remus va inviter Evans à Pré-au-Lard et nous irons tous les trois ! expliqua-t-il avec fierté. Elle ne te refuse jamais rien et je te promets qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'elle accepte qu'on reste juste tous les deux.

Il regardait le châtain avec une confiance infinie, sans douter un instant qu'il puisse lui refuser une telle faveur.

- Je n'ai pas prévu d'aller au village, le déçut son ami. As-tu seulement essayé de lui proposer directement ? Tu l'as toujours fait.

- Avec les résultats qu'on connaît, gémit le jeune Potter d'une voix désespérée.

- J'hésite encore sur mon top trois, sourit largement Terence. La fois où tu t'es retrouvé accroché au sommet de la tour Gryffondor était grandiose.

- Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour où elle a fait léviter le calmar géant en dehors du lac et qu'il t'a poursuivi à travers le parc, soupira rêveusement Peter.

- Oh ! La dernière de l'année ! s'esclaffa le blond au souvenir. Et lorsque...

- Bon ça va, on a compris ! les arrêta James avec un regard menaçant.

- Vous vous entendez bien cette année, remarqua Remus. Il faut que tu apprennes à y mettre les formes mais tu as de meilleures chances.

- C'est ça ! Alors tu invites une de ses amies et on sort tous ensemble !

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. Cela faisait bien un mois que James ne l'avait plus embêté avec ça et il avait stupidement imaginé qu'il s'était lassé. Heureux les ingénus...

- On vous laisse en débattre, annonça Peter, sachant pertinemment que la discussion risquait de s'éterniser. Ce n'est pas comme si le sujet nous intéressait. Après tout, Terence y va avec Kelly et j'ai moi-même un rendez-vous.

Il s'était levé en parlant mais resta debout avec un sourire en coin en attendant leur réaction.

- Quoi ? s'exclama soudain James, les yeux grands ouverts. Avec qui...

- Tu as réussi à inviter Valentine ? le coupa Remus.

- Et elle a dit oui immédiatement, approuva Peter comme ses joues se coloraient légèrement.

Ils le félicitèrent puis lui souhaitèrent bonne chance pour la suite et, une fois leurs deux amis partis, le capitaine de Gryffondor tourna un air confiant vers Remus.

- Tu vois ? Tout le monde a une petite amie, il t'en faut une aussi !

- Tu ne sors pas avec Lily, se permit de lui rappeler le châtain. Et je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de me rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis la rentrée, tu as bien dû trouver quelque chose qui l'intéresse, tu n'as qu'à utiliser ça.

James cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et passa une main incertaine sur sa nuque, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas exactement... commença-t-il. Oui... Peut-être que je peux faire ça...

Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées puis secoua la tête.

- Tu n'es pas venu à la dernière sortie non plus, il faut que tu y ailles cette fois. C'est pas bon de rester toujours enfermé ici, tu sais ? Et pour l'occasion, tu pourrais proposer...

- Arrête-ça.

Remus lança un regard alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- La pleine lune a lieu la semaine prochaine et je vais encore manquer une journée. Il faut que je m'avance et, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous avons nos ASPIC cette année. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer, je dois même avoir d'excellents résultats et tu le sais.

- Tu as toute l'année, s'agaça James. Profiter de ta vie d'étudiant devrait être aussi important.

- Ne t'en occupes-tu pas assez pour moi ? soupira-t-il. Je te propose quelque chose : je t'aide à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Lily si tu me laisses tranquille avec ça.

Son ami l'observa un moment sans répondre puis ébouriffa plus ses cheveux, contrarié.

- Tu te rends bien compte que ce n'est pas pour me moquer de toi que j'essaie de te trouver quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il finalement. Lily est... Je suis à peu près persuadé qu'elle est la femme de ma vie, mais je te lâcherai pas pour elle. Je m'inquiète vraiment, tu le sais. Et même si on a été interrompu, je n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas en forme ces derniers temps... C'est encore à cause de Black ? Si tu sortais avec une fille, il te laisserait. Il n'a jamais cherché à s'immiscer dans un couple.

Remus le savait bien et il se garda de dire à James qu'il pensait sérieusement que le Serpentard ferait de lui sa première exception si cela se produisait.

- Je ne sortirai pas avec une fille juste pour l'éloigner, ce serait lui manquer terriblement de respect, tu ne penses pas ?

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu cherchais ardemment qui pourrait vraiment t'intéresser, lui reprocha-t-il. Tu présupposes qu'elles ne t'accepteront pas mais tu n'en sais rien tant que tu n'essaies pas. Ça commence à m'énerver sérieusement de voir Black te tourner ainsi autour, surtout qu'il devient de moins en moins discret.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Remus.

- Bien sûr ! Il te colle de plus en plus, se permet des familiarités. D'ailleurs je comprends pas pourquoi tu l'autorises à t'appeler par ton prénom. Il ne le faisait pas au début.

Il ne posa pas la question mais son regard indiquait clairement qu'il désirait savoir dans quelles circonstances il en était venu là et le lycanthrope se voyait mal les lui expliquer. Après le troublant échange qu'ils avaient eu concernant sa malédiction, le Serpentard avait totalement cessé d'utiliser son nom de famille, alors que lui-même l'appelait toujours Black. Logiquement, il aurait dû le reprendre, mais il n'y était jamais parvenu, ne pouvant nier qu'une part de lui appréciait qu'ils se soient rapprochés.

Severus avait été plus rapide que James à aborder le sujet et ne l'avait pas pris avec autant de calme. Il lui avait rappelé ce que cherchait son condisciple et assuré que son attitude ne faisait que l'encourager, qu'il ne devait pas cesser de clairement le repousser.

Le conseil était avisé, malheureusement, avec la sensation des doigts du Serpentard encore persistante sur sa peau, l'esprit de Remus n'y était guère réceptif. Il ne cessait d'y penser, et lorsque les mains de Black se posaient sur ses épaules ou que son souffle caressait sa peau, un frisson de réminiscence remontait le long de son dos, engourdissant ses sens.

Ce n'était pas normal et il n'en avait que trop conscience mais il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Il ne pensait vraiment pas avoir des tendances inverties, ses rêves avaient toujours été peuplés de corps de femmes et cela n'avait pas changé après cette rencontre. Cependant, si son inconscient lui prodiguait toujours des songes de cette nature, il n'en allait pas de même pour ses pensées. Le Serpentard avait-il un tel pouvoir de séduction qu'il était capable d'autant perturber ses certitudes sur ses penchants ? L'idée de ce qu'il voulait de lui révulsait totalement le Gryffondor, mais si son corps rejetait une intimité aussi poussée, il réclamait également cette peau contre la sienne, recherchait à nouveau le contact de ces mains. Malgré la répugnance que lui avaient toujours inspiré ses cicatrices, il désirait que ces doigts les tracent à nouveau, qu'ils les redessinent et impriment dans sa chair le souvenir de la moindre d'entre elles.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il lui était impossible d'envisager une quelconque relation sentimentale comme celle que lui souhaitait James.

- Nous passons pas mal de temps ensemble avec le projet de Défense, expliqua-t-il, je n'avais pas de raison de l'en empêcher quand il a commencé à m'appeler par mon prénom. Je ne ferai pas de même pour autant.

Remus hésita. Il était une chose dont il pouvait parler avec son ami, même s'il se doutait de la réponse, car son avis lui importait. Malgré les apparences, James était très aux faits de l'actualité du monde sorcier et s'intéressait de près au travail de sa mère, journaliste politique à la Gazette.

- Il m'a invité au Ministère, se lança-t-il.

Le jeune Potter le regarda sans comprendre.

- Black m'a proposé de l'accompagner au Ministère pendant les vacances pour rencontrer des personnes haut placées. Des rendez-vous qu'il a obtenu, je suppose.

- Et pourquoi t'a-t-il fait cette proposition ?

Intelligent James... Il était dommage pour lui qu'il n'arrive pas à montrer cette facette de sa personnalité à sa chère et tendre.

- Il a découvert mon secret.

Le jeune Potter ne parut pas aussi choqué qu'attendu, sans doute parce qu'il s'y était préparé dès l'instant où Remus lui avait révélé l'invitation.

- Tu vas accepter ? demanda-t-il en fixant son ami d'un regard perçant.

- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a... pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il m'en a parlé et n'a plus abordé le sujet depuis. Il attend ma réponse mais j'ignore laquelle lui donner.

- Refuse.

Le ton était catégorique, James n'avait aucun doute sur la question. Il se permit de les isoler des autres élèves à l'aide d'un sortilège avant de poursuivre.

- Je sais pourquoi tu hésites mais refuse.

- Me présenter avant qu'aucun sache que je suis un loup-garou serait un avantage, confirma Remus. Sans a priori, ce serait l'occasion pour moi de me mettre en avant mais aussi de déterminer par avance qui serait le plus susceptible de m'accepter malgré ce que je suis.

- Et je te le concède, bien que les politiques détestent être pris pour des idiots et qu'ils pourraient t'en vouloir de ne pas leur en avoir parlé, mais ce n'est pas la question. Black est dangereux, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée d'être associé à lui.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas encore sur la scène politique. Ta mère sait quelque chose ?

- Pas exactement...

James soupira et secoua la tête.

- Black... C'est un cas particulier. Il a déjà ses entrées au ministère, son carnet de relation est quasiment complet, certains administratifs le reçoivent et écoutent ce qu'il a à dire. C'est du jamais vu. Jamais aucun sorcier aussi jeune n'a eu son ambition ni les capacités pour la mener à bien. Les journalistes ne savent pas grand chose de lui mais le fait est que son nom apparaît de temps à autres. Un tel dira dans une interview qu'il place de grands espoirs dans la future promotion qui sortira de Poudlard, un autre évoquera les idées intéressantes et novatrices de l'héritier des Black, un fervent opposant à Voldemort assurera qu'un terrain d'entente peut se trouver pour ceux qui doutent du camp à choisir juste après l'avoir reçu. C'est infime, ce sont des murmures et des rumeurs, mais le fait est qu'ils sont là et que chacun observe où cela va mener.

- Qu'en tirerait-il ? lui fit remarquer Remus. Il n'est clairement pas dans son intérêt de s'exposer avec moi. Lorsque mon identité sera révélée, cela ne pourra que le desservir. S'il cherche à gagner le plus d'approbations possible, il ne devrait pas donner l'impression d'être concerné par le sort des loups-garous.

- Je déteste avoir à le reconnaître mais c'est clairement anti-politique dans le climat actuel, grimaça James. Je n'ai pas l'esprit tordu de Black pour savoir où il veut en venir, il y trouve pourtant forcément un avantage, il n'agirait jamais contre son ambition. Ce qui ne fait que me conforter dans l'idée que tu ne devrais pas accepter. Ce type est plus Serpentard que Salazar lui-même, c'est un maître dans l'art de la manipulation et tu dois te méfier de la moindre de ses paroles et de chacun de ses actes.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, répondit lentement le châtain. Je comprends tes arguments mais il est une chose qu'il ignore et qui me donnerait également un avantage.

James haussa un sourcil sceptique à sa remarque. Remus y avait songé dès le premier cours d'option de défense qui avait suivi l'invitation et ce que disait son ami le confortait dans son idée, même si cela n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

- Les Black sont des Sang-purs avec une idéologie clairement orientée, tout laisse à penser qu'ils sont partisans de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est une question délicate, le sujet porte à débat, reconnut le jeune Potter. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'ils ont effectivement les mêmes objectifs.

- Et nous savons tous deux quel choix je devrai faire en sortant de Poudlard.

James écarquilla les yeux en réalisant où il voulait en venir et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'il parvienne à rebondir sur ses propos.

- Avoir des accointances avec la famille Black ne pourra que me servir si je dois un jour infiltrer les rangs de Voldemort, explicita Remus malgré l'évidente compréhension de son condisciple.

- Alors tu as déjà choisi... souffla James sans pouvoir cacher la peur derrière cette constatation.

- Non, le contredit-il. Je ne peux cependant pas faire comme si je n'aurai jamais à prendre une décision. Sept mois, James. C'est le temps qu'il nous reste dans ces murs avant de nous lancer, ou non, dans la bataille. Et Black a déjà un pied dehors.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est déjà presque totalement sorti, remarqua-t-il.

Les yeux plissés, le capitaine de Gryffondor regarda son ami avec une certaine perplexité.

- Et ce _presque_, c'est toi...

- Il n'a pas passé ses ASPIC, lui rappela Remus.

- Qu'en a-t-il à faire ? Même si ça m'énerve de le reconnaître, ce n'est qu'une formalité pour lui. Il reçoit des hiboux tous les jours, des missives officielles, pas du courrier transporté par le service de Poudlard. Le collège n'est déjà plus rien dans ses projets mais toi...

Il secoua la tête, soudain extrêmement soucieux.

- J'ai du mal à croire que je ne l'ai pas réalisé plus tôt. Ce n'est pas normal. La façon dont il agit avec toi, il n'a jamais été ainsi avec personne. Black est un charmeur mais aussi un provocateur dans sa façon de séduire, et il ne s'en est jamais caché. Ça a toujours marché, y compris sur des personnes moins conciliantes que toi, pourtant il est discret en ce qui te concerne. Je suis pas stupide, dit-il en voyant que Remus allait répliquer, je me doute qu'il te fait des avances quand vous êtes seuls, mais il ne l'a jamais vraiment fait en public et ça fait plus de deux mois que ça dure.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda le châtain, incertain de la manière dont il devait le prendre.

- Ce n'est pas normal, répéta-t-il. La façon dont il semble se jouer de toi, j'ai réellement peur de ce qu'il peut y avoir derrière.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que James Potter reconnaissait ses craintes, et qu'il le fasse sur ce sujet en particulier prouvait à Remus à quel point il était inquiet pour lui. Le jeune homme se contenta cependant de hocher la tête.

- Je le comprends, vraiment, mais à l'instant où nous parlons, Voldemort prépare un nouveau massacre ou ses partisans sont en train d'en commettre un. Nous avons un ennemi, un adversaire terrible et bien plus puissant que nous, nous n'avons pas le temps d'en craindre d'autres. Toutes nos actions, nos décisions, nos paroles, ne peuvent qu'avoir un seul but : vaincre Voldemort. Si je suis incapable de contrer Black, je n'ai pas la moindre chance contre lui.

James acquiesça à contrecœur mais sans hésitation. La guerre ne les attendrait pas, ils devaient s'y vouer corps et âmes et ne pas oublier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu. C'est pourquoi il n'intervint pas lorsqu'il vit Remus se planter devant Black dès qu'ils le croisèrent pour lui annoncer qu'il l'accompagnerait volontiers au Ministère. Il ne le fit pas mais ne put empêcher ses poings de se crisper, ni son cœur de s'emplir d'angoisse lorsque le Serpentard répondit à son ami par un large sourire satisfait et calculateur.

oOo

Le stade résonnait des cris des supporters pour le match qui opposait Poufsouffle à Serpentard. Les étudiants étaient si nombreux dans les tribunes qu'on aurait pu croire que tout Poudlard était présent pour l'occasion, en tout cas n'y avait-il aucun doute concernant ceux des deux maisons adverses. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Certains profitaient de ce temps libre pour étudier, d'autres n'avaient juste pas le moindre intérêt pour le Quidditch et, si tout un chacun n'avait pas été si focalisé sur le jeu en cours, quelques uns auraient pu constater que malgré le poste de batteur de Christopher Wilkes, aucun des camarades de son année n'était installé dans les gradins.

Tous quatre se trouvaient dans leur dortoir. Rien d'étonnant de la part de Rosier, qui n'assistait à un match que s'il était assuré d'assister à du grand spectacle – il considérait l'actuel capitaine des Serpentards trop prudent dans sa façon de mener ses joueurs –, ou encore de Black, qui profitait de ce temps libre pour s'occuper de ses interminables correspondances d'affaire, c'était en revanche plus surprenant de la part des deux autres. Nott assistait généralement à tous les matchs de leur maison, comme un devoir important envers ses condisciples et particulièrement Wilkes, mais lorsqu'il avait su qu'aucun de ses trois camarades ne comptait se rendre à celui qui se jouait actuellement, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un regard vers l'héritier des Black pour changer d'avis : quelque chose était en marche et il ne voulait pas le manquer. Quant à Rogue...

Sirius leva un regard pensif vers le jeune homme solitaire. Il n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par le Quidditch mais n'avait que très rarement manqué une rencontre et, quand il le faisait, ne restait jamais avec eux puisqu'il ne retirait rien à leur présence si personne ne les voyait. Par ailleurs, depuis le début de l'année, Rogue n'avait à la fois jamais autant disparu lui seul savait où et passé du temps avec eux quand il réapparaissait. Quelque chose d'important échappait à Sirius et il comptait bien le mettre à jour.

- N'avais-tu pas promis une évolution ? Ma patience arrive à ses limites.

La pause qu'il avait marqué dans l'écriture de ses lettres n'avait pas échappé à Rosier, qui semblait n'attendre que cela depuis qu'il s'y était attelé.

- Serait-ce une menace ? demanda Sirius en reportant son attention sur lui.

- L'oserai-je ? répliqua Evan sur un ton clairement moqueur. Mais va savoir, je pourrai avoir l'envie de m'occuper moi-même de ce lionceau.

L'impertinence du jeune homme n'avait cessé d'aller en s'accroissant ces dernières semaines et, en temps normal, Sirius l'aurait depuis longtemps remis à sa place. Nott semblait penser que son ami avait cette fois été trop loin, refermant lentement son livre de cours tout en lançant un regard prudent vers le puissant héritier, mais le jeune Black avait d'autres plans pour son insolent camarade et l'absence de Wilkes allait lui permettre de les mettre en œuvre.

- Un lionceau ? répéta-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Quelle appellation intéressante, si peu appropriée... J'aimerai t'offrir un présent pour calmer ta fougue, une information dont je suis certain que tu sauras faire bon usage.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna l'autre en haussant un sourcil. Il faudrait une sacrée nouvelle pour que tu la contiennes. Je préfère l'action à vos interminables discours.

Leoden s'était levé, les yeux plissés, persuadé qu'un sort allait fuser d'un instant à l'autre, et Rogue suivait l'échange avec un intérêt qu'on ne lui voyait que rarement.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, lui assura Sirius. Et ne pense pas que je t'en parlerai sans y avoir songé au préalable. Vois-tu, Remus Lupin est un loup-garou.

Il sentit le sursaut de surprise de Leoden, vit les yeux d'Evan s'écarquiller et, surtout, il ne manqua pas la contraction de la mâchoire de Severus, ni la brève lueur de panique qui traversa ses yeux lorsqu'il les détourna brusquement vers Rosier comme ce dernier laissait l'information faire son chemin dans son esprit et tracer sur ses lèvres un rictus de pure malignité.

Nott ne ferait jamais rien sans l'approbation de Sirius, Wilkes aurait été immédiatement le crier dans les couloirs, mais Rosier et Rogue étaient des cas particuliers. Comme Wilkes, ils étaient des aspirants Mangemorts, mais contrairement à leur brutal camarade, ils possédaient une intelligence sur laquelle Black fondait tous ses espoirs en leur révélant cette information. Il avait pris sa décision dès que Lupin avait accepté son invitation au Ministère et les risques s'effaçaient devant ce qu'un choix précis de leur part pouvait apporter au jeu actuel.

- Tu en as déjà assez ? lança froidement, et un peu trop rapidement, Rogue. Si nous en parlons au reste de l'école, il sera expulsé suite aux missives furieuses des parents.

- Un vent de terreur sur le collège, remarqua Rosier en savourant visiblement l'idée.

- C'est effectivement une de vos options, répondit calmement Sirius.

- Et ce sera tout ? Tu n'es plus intéressé par lui après tout ce que tu nous en as dit ? demanda Severus d'un ton méprisant. S'il n'est plus au collège, ta chasse se termine.

- Ou nous pouvons choisir une autre option, intervint très lentement Rosier, son regard fixé sur l'héritier des Black. Comme le dit notre cher Severus, tu n'as pas d'intérêt à voir ta proie quitter ton terrain de chasse et tu n'as pas eu la stupidité d'en parler devant Christopher. Tu es au courant de beaucoup de choses, pas vrai Black ?

Il éclata de rire au sourire entendu que lui adressa son comparse.

- Y a-t-il jamais eu plus Serpentard que toi, ô mon prince ! s'esclaffa-t-il d'un air railleur. Magnifique ! Laisse-moi te dire que je ne remercierai jamais assez les forces qui t'ont mis sur ma route, ma vie aurait été bien ennuyeuse sans cela.

- Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire ? cingla Rogue de colère. Penses-tu réellement que le Seigneur t'écoutera ? Il n'a que faire de ce renseignement !

- Tu me déçois, mon petit Sev, soupira Rosier avec fatalisme. Ignores-tu que c'est le meilleur moment pour de telles nouvelles ? Un loup-garou à Poudlard ! Il ne peut qu'être ici par l'ineffable compassion de notre bien-aimé directeur et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne saurait que se délecter de lui ravir son protégé. Sont-ce les bons termes ? ajouta-t-il avec moquerie à Black et Nott, qui lui reprochaient souvent son parler trop cru.

Il ne se reçut cependant aucune réponse. Leoden fronçait tellement les sourcils qu'il risquait d'être marqué pour plusieurs jours, cherchant à comprendre où voulait en venir son influent camarade, et Sirius ne lâchait plus Severus des yeux, notant la tension dans son corps, le mélange de peur et de rage qui l'habitait, l'attention trop appuyée qu'il portait à la question.

- Nous en sommes déjà à notre dernière année, répliqua sèchement le jeune homme. Lupin a une énorme dette envers Dumbledore pour l'avoir accepté en ces lieux, il est sans aucun doute trop tard pour le faire changer de camp.

- C'est qu'il ignore ce que peut lui proposer le Seigneur, rétorqua Rosier avec évidence. Un loup-garou dans le monde actuel ? Il vivra misérablement jusqu'à sa mort. Le maître peut lui apporter quelque chose que Dumbledore sera à jamais incapable de lui offrir : une vie où il pourra être fier de ce qu'il est. N'est-ce pas ainsi qu'il en a recruté la plupart ? Lupin n'est pas différent des autres, il voudra ce futur.

- Un Gryffondor de son espèce ? renifla son condisciple avec dédain. Ils sont bien trop perclus de bons sentiments, à tel point que c'en est écœurant ! Tu ne feras que te ridiculiser.

- Quelle véhémence...

L'attention de tous se dirigea vers Black à sa constatation songeuse.

- Tu ne parles pas tant d'ordinaire, poursuivit-il lentement sans lâcher Rogue des yeux. Quoique tu sois plus loquace depuis cette année. Pourquoi cela ? Et pourquoi prendre autant à cœur le sort de Lupin, un ami de Potter que tu devrais exécrer ?

- Qu'ai-je à faire de ce maudit Gryffondor ? s'insurgea-t-il. Si Evan s'amuse à aborder ce sujet lors de notre prochaine réunion, il va humilier tous ceux qui recevront la marque l'an prochain à ennuyer le Seigneur par d'inutiles discours. Ne sommes-nous pas sensés savoir discerner les informations à fournir à notre maître ?

Il redressa la tête et lança un regard défiant au jeune Black.

- D'ailleurs, cela ne te concerne en rien. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était une erreur de te prévenir de nos aspirations, toi qui renies le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De quel droit te mêles-tu de ces affaires ?

Ses propos amenèrent un long silence dans le dortoir comme il ne s'était jamais si franchement opposé à Sirius sur ces questions. Il s'était déjà permis des remarques acerbes mais le défier de la sorte était une nouveauté.

- Son sort t'importe, constata finalement le jeune noble comme une lueur de compréhension apparaissait dans ses yeux. Et Lupin était jusqu'alors invisible, de quels bons sentiments parles-tu ? Un Gryffondor de son espèce ? Comment peux-tu savoir de quelle espèce il est ?

Il laissa soudain échapper une exclamation ravie comme un des puzzles venait de prendre forme.

- Tu le connais, rit-il avec satisfaction. Tu vois Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es celui qu'il rencontre à l'insu même de ses amis. L'aurai-je jamais supposé ?

Rogue le regardait maintenant avec une certaine frayeur. Il aurait pu le contrer, prétendre qu'il se trompait, mais il connaissait assez Black pour savoir que ses efforts ne porteraient aucun fruit. Sirius avait démasqué leur relation et il n'y avait rien qui pourrait changer cet état de fait. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le plus grand problème...

- Comment ça, il le connaît ? demanda Rosier avec un intérêt grandissant. Tu serais ami avec Lupin ? Depuis quand ? Attends un instant... Tu savais qu'il s'agissait de lui lorsque nous le cherchions !

Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Nombre d'interventions de Rogue depuis le début de l'année prenait sens sous cette révélation et, avec Evan au courant, celle-ci apportait un intérêt non négligeable au jeu auquel se prêtait Sirius.

- Et tu cherches à le protéger ? se gaussa Rosier. Tu ne prétendras pas que _cette_ information intéressera le Seigneur.

- Surtout que vous semblez extrêmement proches, l'enfonça Sirius en un dernier coup d'estoc. Jusqu'où va ta loyauté pour Voldemort ?

- N'avons-nous pas toutes les raisons d'en parler au Seigneur désormais ? termina l'autre d'un ton bas et mauvais.

Rogue se détourna d'eux sans répondre et sortit en claquant la porte, furieux contre lui-même de s'être ainsi trahi. Rosier se leva aussitôt et s'inclina en une révérence moqueuse mais profonde devant l'héritier des Black.

- Si je ne préférai pas les combats à la politique, tu m'aurais à tes côtés à notre sortie de ce collège. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, Black, et tu sembles en mesure de jamais le faire. Sache que ma loyauté ne va qu'à ceux qui me divertissent et ton attitude aujourd'hui te place en maître incontesté. Si un jour tu as besoin d'autre chose que des mots inutiles pour mener à bien ton projet, tu sauras où me trouver.

Il partit également et Sirius laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière en inspirant profondément, un sourire de plénitude s'inscrivant sur ses lèvres. Severus et Remus ? Une bien étrange combinaison dont il avait hâte d'apprendre les tenants et les aboutissants. Qui plus est, le comportement agressif du Serpentard s'éloignait par trop de son caractère habituel pour qu'il ne s'interroge pas sur la nature de leur relation.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Il tourna les yeux vers Leoden, qui le fixait avec une incompréhension mêlée de crainte.

- Chercherais-tu à me décevoir de nouveau ? soupira-t-il non sans une certaine indulgence.

- Je vois bien ce que tu fais mais je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison tu veux mettre Lupin dans une telle situation. Ça dépasse largement le cadre de l'école, insista son comparse.

- Sais-tu qu'il est très grisant dans une partie de chasse de laisser ta proie croire qu'elle peut s'échapper ? l'interrogea Sirius. Du moins c'est ce que te diront bon nombre de traqueurs. Il n'y a pourtant rien de plus savoureux que de voir sa cible prise au piège entre plusieurs fronts, la placer devant des obstacles capables de lui faire perdre l'esprit. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Nott secoua lentement la tête, hypnotisé par la voix basse et grave de son condisciple.

- Parce que c'est ainsi acculée qu'elle déploiera toute sa puissance et son intelligence si elle refuse d'abandonner. L'instinct de survie. L'amour, la haine, la loyauté ou la trahison ne sont rien face à lui. Et je n'ai jamais rencontré personne, enfant ou adulte, qui ait un instinct de survie aussi développé que Remus Lupin.

L'autre jeune homme déglutit péniblement au sourire dément que lui envoya Black.

- Le jeu ne devient-il pas des plus excitants ?

_A suivre..._

o

**NdA :**La partie sur le ministère aurait dû se trouver dans ce chapitre mais il aurait été disproportionné en longueur par rapport aux autres si je l'avais fait, ce sera donc pour le suivant. Ça m'a permis de développer plus que ce que j'avais prévu, c'est pas plus mal ^.^

**NdA bis :** Au sujet de l'animagus de Lily, j'attendais de voir si quelqu'un allait me parler de la biche pour expliquer un peu plus et vu que c'est le cas, j'extrapole. Ce qui suit n'est que ma vision des choses, la façon dont je l'ai compris, et n'engage que moi ! Comme je le vois, les patroni peuvent changer au cours d'une vie suivant les expériences et les rencontres (par exemple, je ne pense pas que le patronus de Tonks ait été un loup avant qu'elle ne ressente des sentiments pour Remus ou juste qu'elle le connaisse), au contraire les animagi me semblent être une partie intrinsèque des sorciers. Peut-être peuvent-ils les choisir mais je suis partie dès le départ sur l'idée que l'animagus de quelqu'un ne pouvait se décider (encore une fois, ça n'engage que moi!). En ce sens, je ne pouvais pas mettre la biche en animagus de Lily car sa personnalité n'est pas déterminée par sa relation avec James. Tout cela est compatible avec ce qu'on apprend dans les livres (je ne prends pas ici en compte les données que JKR a pu transmettre en « infos bonus »), c'est un parti pris que je ne changerai jamais même si je devais écrire un UA 3000 ans dans le futur en cross-over Star Trek via un portail dimensionnel, lol. Cela étant, chacun a sa vision des choses et je suppose qu'on peut trouver quelque part sur Internet la façon dont Rowling le conçoit dans les détails. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un sait où on peut trouver ça, source officielle et pas juste des suppositions, ça m'intéresserait de connaître son fondement sur la question.

Pour résumer très grossièrement, pour moi c'est : Patronus = sentiments (protection par une personne chère) Animagus = personnalité (sorte de totem comme je le dis dans le chapitre précédent). [Pour plus de détails, lire ma série sur les Maraudeurs et ce que j'appelle les miroirs de l'âme... ok, je sors :-P]

o

**RAR Lara** : Déjà, encore merci pour ton commentaire et tes remarques !

En ce qui concerne les intérêts de James et Sirius pour Remus, la réponse est plus ou moins donné avant. Sirius est très discret en public, il n'a fait allusion à leur relation que de très rares fois devant les autres élèves, assez pour piquer les curiosités mais c'est tout. Quant à James, même si Remus et lui sont effectivement amis, ils ne passent (ou plutôt passaient) pas vraiment de temps ensemble durant les cours. D'ailleurs les Serpentards en parlent à un moment, ils ont vu James parler avec lui quelques fois mais James est qq'un de très sociable qui connaît beaucoup de monde. Pour finir sur le sujet, ils sont certes populaires mais ça m'a toujours un peu fait rire ces histoires de popularité qu'on voit dans les films et séries américains. Être populaire est une chose mais de ce que je me souviens du lycée, tout le monde n'était pas toujours là à vérifier les moindres faits et gestes des « cools ». Après j'étais peut-être dans un lycée particulier mais j'en doute... Quant à Peter, la dynamique du groupe des Maraudeurs n'existe pas dans cet univers. Même s'il admire en effet James, l'influence de Terence lui a donné plus de confiance en lui, car il est un ami qui le pousse vers l'avant, contrairement à ce que semblaient James et Sirius, à simplement apprécier pour l'un d'avoir un admirateur et pour l'autre de se moquer de qq'un qui à son idée ne peut réfléchir par lui-même sans chercher plus loin (cette interprétation n'engage que moi ^^)

La malédiction de Remus n'est en effet pas anodine mais aucun ne l'apprend de façon brusque. Tous finissent par le comprendre suite à une série d'indices, même si la lumière se fait généralement de façon brusque. Et je n'ai pas détaillé les réactions de James, Peter et Terence mais Remus ne fait que résumer leur conclusion, je ne me suis pas amusée à extrapoler les réflexions par lesquelles chacun sont passées, il n'y a pas d'intérêts dans ce récit. Pour plus de détails, je te renvoie à ma deuxième année des Maraudeurs, lol. Quand aux professeurs, j'ai pris le parti de ne pas trop les mettre en avant dans ce récit. Ils sont en 7ème année, même si certains profs sont anti-loups-garous, ça fait longtemps que ça n'a plus d'importance pour Remus ou même pour les enseignants eux-mêmes.

Je n'ai toujours pas déterminé pour Severus et Remus. Je pense que je vais faire ce que je fais toujours quand je « tombe » sur ce type de personnages : je vais le laisser agir à sa guise et voir où il se rend ;-) En revanche il n'y aura pas de Severus/Lily. Je bâtis mes récits sur la base du Miroir de Parenze, y compris cet UA, et à l'époque où je l'ai écrit, on ignorait tout du lien entre Severus et Lily et je ne leur en avais pas donné. Même si j'aime également beaucoup cette relation depuis que JKR l'a écrit, je ne pense pas que je la reprendrai. Pour ce sujet en particulier, je pense que malgré le peu d'éléments qu'on en a, tout a été dit à travers les actions de Severus.

Bon, je m'arrête là. Bye !

PS : j'ai écris cette rar un peu à la va-vite, je le reconnais, donc j'espère avoir été assez cohérente, sinon désolée !


	11. Une faille dans tes certitudes

**Merci** pour les commentaires du chapitres précédent :-)

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres d'à peu près 3 pages, moi qui voulais rester constante dans la longueur des chapitres... Mais je ne pouvais pas _**encore**_ couper, donc considérez ce chapitre comme exceptionnel, après tout c'est un hors Poudlard :-D

**Notes de bas de chapitre : lire au moins la quatrième. **

**°O°**

**10 – Une faille dans tes certitudes**

Remus Lupin savait très bien ce qu'était ne pas se sentir à sa place, des différents villages d'où on les avait chassé avec ses parents à ses premiers temps à Poudlard en passant par les regards révulsés de ceux qui apprenaient sa condition. Il en avait ressenti une profonde douleur dans son enfance, avant que l'émotion ne se transforme en une lasse amertume, une résignation teintée de tristesse à ce qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que de subir à jamais.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, le sentiment était différent. Assis dans ce salon d'ébène, le moindre meuble, la moindre tenture manifestant de la riche noblesse des lieux, il cherchait à contenir le malaise grandissant qui le glaçait. Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là. C'était ce que lui disaient les trophées de chasse accrochés au mur, ce que lui reprochaient les fauteuils de brocart sertis de pierres précieuses et, surtout, ce que lui sifflaient avec rage l'immense arbre généalogique ainsi que l'imposant sceau et la devise qui le surplombaient : _La noble et très ancienne famille des Black. Toujours Pure._

Le jeune homme ne s'était pas questionné sur la manière dont Sirius Black comptait lui faire passer la sécurité du Ministère. Il comptait certainement lui donner rendez-vous dans le hall et user de son nom pour éviter les questions importunes qui lui bloquaient normalement l'accès à une bonne partie du bâtiment. Remus ne s'était en tout cas pas attendu à ce que, la veille du départ pour les vacances de Noël, le jeune héritier vienne l'inviter chez lui pour le surlendemain afin qu'ils utilisent l'accès privé et direct de son père.

James était présent lors de l'improbable proposition et s'était cette fois interposé.

- Qu'il aille se jeter droit dans les crocs du serpent ? As-tu définitivement perdu l'esprit, Black ? Tes parents ne le laisseraient pas quitter vivant leur demeure !

- Apprends que ceux-ci n'ont plus rien à redire sur mes fréquentations depuis une éternité. Et mon père ne risquerait jamais de commettre un tel crime sans s'assurer de sa discrétion.

Ses propos n'avaient rien eu de très encourageants mais le choix de Remus était restreint comme le Serpentard ne lui avait proposé aucune autre option, à moins qu'il revienne sur son accord. Il ne l'avait pas fait et le regrettait de plus en plus sous le regard scrutateur d'Orion et Walburga Black.

Un loup-garou au sang mêlé dans les murs d'une des plus puissantes familles de sang pur portées sur la magie noire que l'Angleterre ait jamais connu ? Même s'ils ignoraient tout de sa lycanthropie, Remus songea qu'il allait devoir réfléchir très sérieusement aux instincts suicidaires qu'il entretenait visiblement... s'ils le laissaient s'en sortir sans dommage.

Madame Black émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

- Et lequel de vos parents est...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, grimaçant comme si le terme lui-même pouvait lui écorcher la langue.

- Son père, répondit Sirius à sa place, parfaitement à l'aise. Il est écrivain. Quant à sa mère, elle travaille pour le service de régulation des créatures magiques.

- Dont les hybrides ? renifla sa mère avec mépris sans prendre garde à la brusque inspiration de Remus. N'aurait-elle pas dû se contrôler elle-même ?

Le châtain s'exhorta au calme, elle ne parlait que de son sang mêlé. Il faisait de lui un double hybride à son sens et, vu comme la femme réagissait déjà à cette information, il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne découvre pas sa maladie avant son départ.

- Tes fréquentations laissent vraiment à désirer, mon fils, ce qui me donne à penser que tu n'es pas si avisé que tu le sembles. Il serait sûrement de bon ton que nous reprenions certaines leçons.

Sa voix était clairement menaçante, ses longs doigts fins caressant d'un geste crispé la baguette qu'elle portait à la ceinture.

- Sans doute auriez-vous dû y songer avant que je ne sois majeur, répliqua son héritier avec un sourire largement provocateur.

Remus vit clairement le visage de la femme virer au pourpre alors que ses yeux s'étrécissaient.

- Je n'y aurai pas manqué si je l'avais su plus tôt, gronda-t-elle.

L'air de la pièce crépita de colère, la magie de Walburga Black s'échappant sourdement d'elle, détachant ses cheveux qui s'agitèrent sous la furieuse énergie. Le Gryffondor était à deux doigts d'attraper sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège de protection comme la sorcière perdait visiblement tout contrôle lorsque la voix de son mari coupa court à l'accès de rage.

- Walburga, nous n'avons pas toute la matinée devant nous. Je dois m'entretenir avec eux du programme de la journée.

Elle tourna des yeux injectés de sang vers lui, le fixa un moment d'un air dément puis reprit contenance après un dernier regard hargneux à son fils.

- Je ne m'attarderai pas ici en la présence de ce sous-sorcier, déclara-t-elle avec dignité avant de sortir du salon sans plus accorder d'attention à qui que ce soit.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Orion Black inclina brièvement la tête vers Remus.

- Je vous prie d'excuser son comportement. Ma femme a tendance à se laisser trop aller à ses émotions sans se soucier des bienséances en vigueur. Vous êtes mon hôte et soyez assuré que cette attitude entache mon honneur.

Malgré les propos, le ton était sec et il n'attendit pas que le jeune homme réponde pour se tourner vers Sirius.

- Quant à toi, tant que nous sommes dans ma demeure, je te prierai de ne pas oublier que mes lois y sont effectives. Tu es mon héritier et j'attends de toi que tu te comportes comme tel plutôt que te laisser aller à de telles puérilités.

- Pardonnez mon audace, père, s'amenda le Serpentard. Soyez assuré que je ne cherchais qu'à lui rappeler ma nouvelle position. Vous conviendrez qu'il ne m'agréerait guère de la voir s'adresser ainsi à moi en société.

Il n'y avait pas une trace d'excuse dans son ton mais le patriarche des Black se contenta de ces paroles, acquiesçant à la dernière phrase.

Si le départ de la sorcière apaisa considérablement l'atmosphère, Remus ne se détendit pas pour autant. L'aura de monsieur Black était assez imposante pour le laisser sur ses gardes et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas décroché le moindre mot depuis les salutations d'usage lorsque celui-ci leur donna congé le temps qu'il termine de s'occuper de certains papiers.

Il ne put retenir une profonde expiration du souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir tout au long de l'entretien, se recevant un regard amusé de son condisciple.

- Mes parents ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Je suis ravi de constater que je ne me suis pas trompé concernant ton bon sens. Et sois rassuré, ils ont fait plier plus aguerri.

Remus s'abstint de tout commentaire, doutant plus que jamais de ses capacités à faire face à Voldemort en tant qu'espion. Il le suivit dans les escaliers jusqu'à une salle d'étude au fond de laquelle se trouvaient deux portes. L'une d'elles s'ouvrit à leur entrée, laissant passer un adolescent que le châtain reconnut comme le frère cadet de Black.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais présenté. Regulus, voici Remus Lupin. Remus, Regulus, mon frère, qui est en quatrième année.

Ils se serrèrent la main et le Gryffondor se demanda jusqu'à quel point il était au courant de ce qui les unissait sous le regard inquisiteur du garçon.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai quelques documents à récupérer dans la bibliothèque, je ne serai pas long, annonça Sirius. Regulus, prend bien soin de notre invité.

Remus risqua un vague sourire au jeune frère après son départ.

- Désolé pour le dérangement, s'excusa-t-il. Black... ton frère m'a parlé de toi, il m'a dit que tu désirais suivre des études de droit après Poudlard ?

Sa tentative pour engager la conversation se heurta à un silence comme Regulus le détaillait, perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Alors c'est toi, Lupin ? demanda-t-il finalement sans se préoccuper de la question. Ce n'est pas ce dont on parle le plus mais c'est bien après toi qu'il en a depuis la rentrée, n'est-ce pas ?

Pris au dépourvu, Remus ne répondit pas. Il était assez perturbant de voir un adolescent de son âge aborder le sujet avec tant de nonchalance. Le cadet des Black n'attendit cependant pas sa réponse.

- C'est la première fois qu'il se focalise ainsi sur quelqu'un, poursuivit-il en allant fouiller dans un secrétaire pour en sortir du parchemin et de l'encre. D'habitude, quand il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut dans le mois, il va voir ailleurs en attendant que sa proie lui tombe dans les bras.

- Est-ce si courant de se référer aux conquêtes de Bl... ton frère par ce mot ? ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pardonne-moi, le surprit le garçon, c'est le terme qu'ils utilisent à chaque fois, je le reprends par mimétisme. Sirius me dit toujours de surveiller mes propos suivant mon interlocuteur, je suis encore loin de son niveau.

Un léger et tendre sourire apparut sur son visage, prenant Remus par surprise comme il semblait totalement incongru dans cette demeure.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment approuvé le comportement de mon frère en la matière mais il n'en fait évidemment qu'à sa tête. Je suis cependant heureux qu'il ait changé d'attitude.

- Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre, remarqua lentement le châtain. De mon point de vue, il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

La situation était surréaliste. Était-il réellement en train de discuter de la sexualité de Sirius Black avec son petit frère ? Les nobles familles évoluaient décidément dans un monde à part.

- On ne le changera jamais à ce niveau, il n'en est pas moins obsédé par toi.

- Excuse-moi ? s'exclama Remus, stupéfait.

- Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? s'étonna sincèrement l'adolescent. Je trouve ça très encourageant pour ma part.

- Et je devrai m'en réjouir ?

Le ton clairement sceptique lui valut un petit rire de Regulus.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il revient de le savoir. Je ne parle qu'en tant que frère et je ne te connais pas assez pour deviner ce que tu en penses. Tout ce que je vois, c'est l'exclusivité qu'il te réserve et n'a jamais accordé à qui que ce soit. Sirius ne commet pas d'erreurs, je lui fais toute confiance sur son choix.

Les propos de l'adolescent rejoignaient trop ceux de James au goût de Remus et la façon qu'il avait d'en parler ne lui plaisait pas d'avantage.

- Je ne comprends pas de quel choix tu parles ni la raison pour laquelle ça semble autant te satisfaire. N'est-il pas qu'un séducteur ? Un joueur affirmé ? Je ne suis qu'un trophée de plus à ajouter à son tableau de chasse, tu donnes de l'importance à ce qui n'a pas lieu d'en avoir.

- Je te l'aurai consenti il y a quelques temps, admit-il. Néanmoins...

Il s'arrêta et le dévisagea à nouveau d'un air indéchiffrable.

- Sirius me reproche d'être par trop sentimental et je reconnais mes torts avec plaisir si ce que je pense voir est réellement en train de se produire. Tu le fascines, Lupin, pour une raison que j'ignore et que je n'ai pas à connaître par ailleurs. Tu me demandais si tu devais t'en réjouir ? De ce que j'ai entendu à ton sujet, j'en doute, mais les intérêts de mon frère passent avant tout alors je dois reconnaître que ton avis ne me touche pas vraiment.

Remus aurait bien extrapolé la question mais l'aîné des Black revint à ce moment-là. Sans un mot, il observa un instant son invité et son frère puis s'avança vers ce dernier pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Encore en train de fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires ?

Il y avait tant de tendresse dans le ton du Serpentard que Remus sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir de stupeur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé Sirius Black capable d'une telle démonstration d'affection.

- Toujours dans ton intérêt, répliqua Regulus avec le même sourire. Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Lupin.

Il agita son matériel d'écriture pour les saluer et partit par où il était arrivé.

- Me suivras-tu dans ma chambre ? En tout bien tout honneur.

Le Gryffondor préféra ne pas répondre à l'insinuation et emboîta le pas de son condisciple vers la seconde porte en essayant de chasser de son esprit son étrange discussion avec Regulus.

La pièce était sobre. Le mobilier se cantonnait à un lit, une armoire, un bureau et quelques étagères qui supportaient des livres. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec le capharnaüm qui régnait dans celle de James, ses affaires qui traînaient un peu partout et les murs recouverts d'affiches de Quidditch, ni avec la sienne, où les piles de livres et de revues menaçaient de dégringoler à tout moment. On sentait une utilité purement pratique à la pièce plus qu'un lieu de vie indispensable à un adolescent. Remus se demanda s'il existait une quelconque règle chez les familles riches qui décrétait que tout enfant passant la majorité devait se comporter en adulte jusque dans son intimité ou si le minimalisme de la décoration n'était que représentatif du Serpentard.

Son regard fut attiré par des photos encadrées sur le bureau comme Black sortait d'autres papiers de ses tiroirs. L'une d'elles représentait trois jeunes filles apparemment sœurs qui regardaient vers lui d'un air hautain, une autre montrait un homme au port altier vêtu d'une robe de sorcier orientale et les deux frères posaient sur la dernière avec leurs parents, tout aussi dignes que les autres.

- La famille, commenta Sirius en captant son intérêt, est une valeur des plus importantes.

Il désigna l'homme majestueux.

- Mon oncle Alphar, un explorateur renommé incapable de rester au même endroit plus de quelques mois. Il devrait se trouver en Bolivie en ce moment. Je crains qu'il ne m'apprécie guère, ce que je trouve fort regrettable comme je le respecte moi-même grandement malgré son déplorable idéalisme.

Un petit sourire démentait le tragique de ses propos mais il ne laissa pas le temps à Remus de demander de plus amples informations, prenant en main la photo des trois femmes.

- Et voici mes cousines, Narcissa, Bellatrix et Andromeda, déclara-t-il avec fierté en pointant chacune d'elles. Narcissa va très prochainement se marier à Lucius Malefoy, je suppose que tu as entendu parler des Malefoy ? Je désapprouve cette union. Ils sont de ces familles qui s'imaginent qu'une femme ne saurait prendre en main les mêmes affaires qu'un homme. Ma pauvre cousine ne sera bientôt plus qu'une ombre dans celle de son mari, elle avait pourtant un si grand potentiel...

Il secoua la tête en poussant un soupir de dépit avant de poursuivre, son sourire ravivé.

- Bellatrix, qui a choisi de prendre ma mère pour modèle, n'aura jamais ce problème. Elle est promise à Rabastan Lestrange et crois-moi quand j'assure qu'elle va lui donner pas mal de fil à retordre. Elle est de la même engeance que Rosier et aussi démente que ma génitrice, peux-tu l'imaginer ?

Avec un éclat de rire, il passa un bras autour des épaules du châtain pour le rapprocher et lui parler comme en confidence.

- Ne t'y trompe pas, je les adore toutes deux, même si mon père ne cesse de les dénigrer. Il a même banni Bellatrix du Square Grimmaurd le jour où il a appris qu'elle servait Voldemort.

La révélation choqua Remus. Non seulement il venait de reconnaître sans hésitation que sa cousine faisait partie des Mangemorts mais en plus qu'elle avait été reniée par sa famille pour cette raison. Il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais Sirius raffermit sa prise et désigna du menton sa dernière cousine avec au fond des yeux la même lueur qui était apparue face à son frère.

- Et enfin Andromeda. Douce et naïve Andro... J'ai une affection toute particulière à son égard, j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'elle est ma cousine préférée. Elle s'est échappée avec un Moldu, ajouta-t-il, rêveur.

Il se moquait de lui. Remus ne voyait pas comment il pouvait en être autrement, Black était en train de le faire tourner en bourrique dans les grandes largeurs et il s'y laissait prendre. Il attrapa le bras du Serpentard pour lui faire lâcher prise et s'écarta de quelques pas.

- Tes plaisanteries sont vraiment fatigantes, souffla-t-il avec exaspération.

- Tu penses que je mens ? s'amusa le jeune Black. Ce n'est pas le cas, tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un dans ton entourage qui te le confirmera : Andromeda Black a épousé Ted Tonks, Moldu de pure souche. Ils ont une fille, une métamorphomage je te prie.

Remus secoua la tête d'incrédulité au ton empli d'orgueil du jeune homme.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu condamnes le plus ? Comment peux-tu en parler ainsi ?

- Andro a toujours été d'un sentimentalisme infini, à se dresser pour protéger les plus faibles et inférieurs êtres qui foulent notre sol. Elle est plus âgée que moi mais je ne peux que ressentir un élan de paternalisme à son égard. Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? Il est du devoir d'une famille de fermer les yeux sur certains écarts malvenus de ses membres.

- Si l'enfant est une métamorphomage, cela ne met-il pas à mal tes certitudes sur l'infériorité de nous autres Sang-mêlés ? se permit-il de lui faire remarquer.

- N'en revenons nous pas au cas de Dumbledore ? Si cette petite a du sang moldu, elle est avant tout une descendante des Black. Fut-elle née de sang pur, elle aurait sûrement été une polymorphe innée. Que de puissance perdue, soupira-t-il.

Remus se détourna avec dépit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il essayait encore.

- Et toi-même, Remus, pourquoi es-tu si prompt à défendre l'égalité des sorciers et des Moldus ?

Le Gryffondor lui adressa un regard torve.

- Tu poses vraiment la question ?

- Mes propres assertions sont appuyées par de nombreux arguments, qu'en est-il des tiennes ? La proposition selon laquelle 'c'est mal' de faire une distinction n'est pas tant une explication qu'un jugement des plus subjectifs.

- Vous ne jugez qu'à travers le filtre de la magie, le contra-t-il. Vous la prenez comme étalon et évaluez tout à sa valeur. Les Moldus n'ont pas la magie mais vous êtes-vous jamais arrêtés à tous les efforts qu'ils ont déployé pour subsister sans cet avantage ?

Défiant, il s'approcha à nouveau du Serpentard.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'égalité, nous ne pouvons nous comparer les uns aux autres. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites alors les Moldus sont sans aucun doute plus puissants que nous pour avoir survécus sans les facilités que nous autres sorciers avons depuis toujours.

- Le fait n'est-il pas que nous les avons ? Que nous les ayons acquis ou qu'elles aient été innées, ces capacités nous ont échu plutôt qu'à eux, pourquoi cela ?

- C'est le travail du CRM de réfléchir à ces questions.

- N'est-ce pourtant pas là le fond du problème ? insista Black. Ces pouvoirs sont nôtres, nous avons appris à les contrôler. N'est-il pas des plus paradoxal que nous nous cachions des Moldus alors que notre puissance est infiniment plus élevée que la leur ? Pourrais-tu par exemple prétendre que dans un combat régulier, un Moldu puisse vaincre un sorcier ?

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est...

- Avances-tu que dans une situation de grand péril, la magie n'a pas toutes les chances de surpasser les simples capacités moldues ?

- Il pourrait...

- Oublies-tu aussi que les sorciers ont une espérance de vie nettement supérieure aux Moldus ?

Le châtain lui adressa un regard noir.

- Une tortue de même, ça n'en fait pas un être supérieur pour autant !

- Je vois que cela te perturbe, tu n'apprécies pas que je te rappelle à quel point les Moldus nous sont inférieurs. Soit ! lança-t-il avant que Remus ait pu répliquer. Mon discours est à élaborer, tu m'en fais prendre conscience. Que dis-tu de ces termes ? Nous nous sommes cachés des Moldus à cause de leur rejet de la magie durant des siècles, n'est-il pas temps d'inverser la tendance ?

- Nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-âge, lui rappela le Gryffondor avec assurance, les Moldus peuvent nous accepter.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi notre monde en est-il là ? Ta confiance naïve me touche néanmoins. Me laisseras-tu te le montrer ?

Il s'approcha et leva la main pour dégager les cheveux qui tombaient sur les yeux du jeune homme châtain, celui-ci arrêta cependant son poignet et le tint fermement, ce qui ne sembla pas troubler outre mesure le Serpentard.

- Je le ferai, promit-il à son oreille. Je te montrerai ce que tu sais déjà, que les Moldus ne seront jamais prêts à nous accepter, et je te prouverai que nous pouvons reprendre la place qui nous incombe en ce monde.

Leur débat prit fin sur ces mots comme un elfe de maison vint leur annoncer qu'Orion Black était prêt à partir.

Remus suivit l'héritier en sentant à nouveau un malaise se diffuser en lui. Il n'était plus si certain de vouloir se rendre au Ministère en leur compagnie.

oOo

Remus était déjà venu au Ministère. Il devait chaque année signer une déclaration de non agression au service de régulation des créatures magiques mais sa condition ne l'autorisait pas à se rendre autre part que dans ces bureaux. C'était une législation en vigueur depuis une éternité que la limitation à certains accès publics pour les lycanthropes. Catalogués en tant que créatures des forces du Mal, on considérait comme un risque non acceptable de les laisser approcher de certaines informations. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il était majeur depuis dix mois, il n'avait toujours pas pu obtenir l'autorisation de passer son permis de transplaner, sous prétexte qu'ils devaient d'abord s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser ce pouvoir durant ses transformations. C'était d'autant plus ridicule que la majorité des loups-garous le devenaient à un âge adulte et savaient donc déjà transplaner sans que rien ne soit jamais arrivé. Remus ne cherchait plus depuis longtemps à discuter les décisions absurdes des administratifs.

Monsieur Black les accompagna le temps de leur procurer un laisser-passer exceptionnel pour le Gryffondor puis partit à ses propres rendez-vous.

Marcher dans les couloirs du Ministère en compagnie de Sirius Black était une expérience pour le moins déroutante. La majorité des personnes qu'ils croisaient le saluait d'un signe de tête, certains allant jusqu'à lui donner du « Bien le bonjour, monsieur Black », tandis que le jeune homme avançait d'un pas assuré en distribuant d'élégants sourires à la ronde. Tous ne paraissaient pas si conciliants, quelques sourcils se fronçaient sur son passage ou un air prudent s'affichait sur les visages, quasiment aucun cependant ne semblait ignorer qui il était.

Le Gryffondor s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce qu'on contrôle régulièrement son identité, compte tenu du climat de tension actuel du monde sorcier, mais il n'en fut rien. On s'écartait sur leur passage comme on l'aurait fait devant le Ministre de la magie lui-même et la compagnie de Black suffisait apparemment à tout un chacun pour justifier sa présence en ces lieux.

- Vous êtes toujours d'une ponctualité à toute épreuve, Sirius, les accueillit un vieil homme lorsqu'ils passèrent l'entrée du département des finances.

- Je ne pousserai pas l'irrespect jusqu'à vous imposer ma présence plus que de raison ou faire patienter ce cher Grant, répondit le jeune Black.

- M'imposer votre présence ? Vous savez que j'apprécie les discussions que nous partageons, affirma le secrétaire.

- Dans ce cas, je ne manquerai pas de venir vous voir lorsque nous aurons tous deux un moment.

L'échange de politesse fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un homme de grande taille sortant d'une pièce derrière le bureau d'accueil.

- Octave, pourriez-vous transmettre à Gringotts les... Monsieur Black.

Le ton du sorcier s'était fait sec et polaire et son maintien s'était raidi à la vue du jeune homme, qui ne s'en offusqua aucunement.

- Monsieur House, le salua-t-il d'un signe de tête respectueux. Je vous remercie de prendre sur votre temps pour ce rendez-vous.

- Temps qui nous est certainement aussi précieux l'un qu'à l'autre, répliqua l'homme en frôlant l'impolitesse.

- Sans aucun doute. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Remus Lupin, un ami qui m'est cher et qui s'intéresse grandement à la situation de crise à laquelle nous nous trouvons confrontés. Accepteriez-vous de le laisser assister à notre entretien ?

Le regard que darda l'agent ministériel sur le Gryffondor était rien moins que conciliant, le jaugeant de haut en bas avec circonspection.

- Remus, je te présente Grant House, responsable des finances auprès du Ministre, indiqua Sirius sans se soucier le moins du monde de la claire aversion que lui portait l'homme.

James n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'être associé à l'héritier des Black pouvait le desservir, House faisait assurément parti de ses détracteurs, mais Remus n'oubliait pas la raison première pour laquelle il avait fini par accepter de venir ici.

- Monsieur House, le salua-t-il en tendant la main. Je comprendrai que cela ne vous arrange pas et je suis prêt à patienter en attendant la fin de votre entrevue.

Il avait pris le parti d'agir sans masque aujourd'hui et le responsable sembla quelque peu surpris de sa voix douce et calme ainsi que de son attitude nettement plus humble que celle de son comparse. Sans perdre pour autant de sa méfiance, il serra la main du jeune homme.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, nous ne sommes pas au département des mystères. Veuillez passer dans mon bureau.

Après quelques consignes à son secrétaire, il referma la porte et leur désigna des sièges en s'asseyant lui-même. La tension était palpable alors que l'homme observait le léger sourire assuré de Black et se redressait de toute sa hauteur en une position claire de défense.

Remus connaissait Grant House pour l'avoir vu cité dans la presse mais également grâce à ses conversations avec le Serpentard. Parmi les multiples sujets sur lesquels ils avaient débattu, les finances publiques avait été l'un de ceux que Sirius maîtrisait le mieux et sur lequel le Gryffondor répondait le moins. S'il était à même d'appréhender dans son ensemble le jeu des pouvoirs, celui de l'argent faisait entrer en action un trop grand nombre de protagonistes extérieurs au ministère pour qu'il en saisisse toutes les subtilités.

Il savait cependant que le trésor sorcier se vidait à une vitesse alarmante pour deux principales raisons, à savoir que l'effort de guerre requerrait un financement plus important que ne pouvait se le permettre le ministère et que, parallèlement, les fonds privés se raréfiaient pour une raison par trop évidente : les grandes fortunes étaient aussi pour la majorité les plus fières familles de sang pur et trouvaient mille prétextes pour ne pouvoir accorder plus de crédits.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Black rencontrait aujourd'hui Grant House comprit vite Remus. Sa famille possédait l'une des premières richesses du monde sorcier et en avait apparemment déjà cédé une part, le ministère cherchait à les convaincre d'augmenter leur apport pour pallier à la réticence des autres nobles.

Le Gryffondor comprenait mieux l'attitude du responsable, reconnu comme un farouche opposant à Voldemort et qui ne devait que très peu apprécier de quémander de la sorte. Face à lui, la nonchalance et la verve de l'héritier ne faillirent pas, il se savait en position de force et n'hésitait pas à en user.

- Il va sans dire que les Black ne demandent pas mieux que soutenir vos efforts en ces jours sombres, vous n'êtes cependant pas sans savoir que l'étendue de notre empire nous impose certaines contraintes et une gestion financière des plus strictes. Nos accords commerciaux avec les mandarins dépendent de notre habileté à satisfaire leurs exigences, nous ne pouvons risquer l'importation de leurs matières premières, vous en conviendrez. Par ailleurs, si nos partenaires d'Afrique du Sud venaient à apprendre un resserrement de nos liens avec le gouvernement, ils pourraient l'interpréter comme une transgression du contrat de privatisation que nous avons signé. Vous n'ignorez pas l'aversion qu'ils portent à notre ministère, ni que vos relations diplomatiques dépendent en grande partie de notre alliance. Sans compter, bien évidemment, nos contacts en Europe et aux Amériques, notre aide aux sabbats et rituels de nos comparses du continent et outre-Atlantique ne tient pas tant de l'amitié que d'une obligation nécessaire à nos bonnes ententes.

Le jeune Lupin lui adressa un regard en coin, retenant autant que possible l'expression impressionnée qui cherchait à s'afficher sur son visage. Il savait que les Black étaient puissants et entretenaient des relations à l'internationale mais il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point leur pouvoir était étendu. House devait quant à lui être parfaitement au courant et ce rappel posait une question des plus délicates, à savoir ce que le ministère proposait en compensation de ce que la noble famille y risquait.

- Nous avons bien conscience de votre position et des engagements que vous avez pris, répondit prudemment l'homme, néanmoins vous avez vous-mêmes reconnu la situation particulière dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Nos relations internationales ne doivent pas être prises à la légère mais votre priorité ne devrait-elle pas se trouver au sein de votre patrie et de sa sécurité ?

- Le pensez-vous ? répliqua très calmement Sirius. Quelle que soit la résolution de ce conflit, les intérêts de ma famille ne sauraient être remis en question.

Le responsable se crispa. Il serra les dents et adressa un regard furieux au jeune homme alors que Remus le fixait avec stupéfaction. Il venait de déclarer sans la moindre hésitation que la victoire de Voldemort ne lui importait aucunement, et ce face à l'un de ses adversaires les plus réputés. Y avait-il seulement une limite à son indéfectible aplomb ?

House lui aurait bien hurlé dessus, à voir son visage rouge de colère, et sa retenue ne prouvait que trop la situation désastreuse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Si je peux me permettre...

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes, par réaction au flegme de Sirius et à la rage du responsable, et le reste de l'intervention se perdit au fond de la gorge de Remus sous le regard expectatif du premier et ombrageux de l'autre – Grant House l'avait définitivement catégorisé comme un ennemi suite aux propos du jeune Black. Ce fut cependant plus la provocation narquoise dans les yeux du Serpentard que le jugement de l'homme qui le poussa à continuer. La politique étrangère n'était pas de ses sujets de prédilection et ses connaissances en la matière étaient restreintes, il avait cependant assez de mémoire pour se souvenir ce que Sirius lui en avait dit et établir certains liens avec la situation actuelle. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment douté mais, alors qu'il se lançait, il pensa aux commentaires de James et de Franck Londubat sur ses talents de stratège et réalisa que cette aptitude était devenue une seconde nature pour lui.

- Je ne suis pas aussi aux faits des relations internationales et je m'excuse d'avance si mes propos ne sont que le fruit de mes maigres connaissance, déclara-t-il en s'efforçant de plonger un regard ferme dans les yeux de Black. J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour la Chine mais l'implication de ta famille à l'avantage du ministère ne serait-elle pas l'occasion de solidifier au contraire vos alliances et d'en créer de nouvelles ? Avec un discours approprié, prendre publiquement position contre Voldemort serait une proclamation au monde sorcier de votre désaccord à ses méthodes extrêmes, cela ne serait-il pas un atout aux yeux de l'Afrique du Sud ? L'accession au pouvoir de Voldemort n'arrangerait pas plus certains de vos partenaires qui prônent la bonne entente entre sorciers et Moldus et se retrouveraient certainement en cible du mage noir s'il l'emportait.

Il marqua une pause mais le sourire qui s'était élargi sur les lèvres de Sirius Black au fil de son discours l'incita à terminer sur une pique directe.

- Sans compter que cela servirait tes propres intérêts puisque tu es plus que capable de faire passer cela sans pour autant omettre de rappeler à tout un chacun tes propres idéaux, rassurant du même coup les indécis quant à l'extrémisme des Black et vos fréquentations les moins recommandables.

Le responsable des finances l'observait en clignant des yeux, surpris du ton plus que réprobateur dont il avait usé pour sa dernière remarque. Sirius semblait quant à lui pleinement satisfait et Remus se détourna avec un grognement intérieur, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus sur son air suffisant.

House ne fut pas long à rebondir sur ses arguments, les étayant d'exemples qui avaient manqué au Gryffondor et que le jeune Black n'eut malheureusement aucun mal à défaire en grande partie. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin, rien n'avait été décidé mais les propos de l'héritier étaient sans appel : si le ministère désirait une revalorisation de son financement, il allait devoir trouver une contrepartie plus intéressante qu'une simple reconnaissance.

Malgré la fureur de Grant House, Remus ne put ignorer la poignée de main plus franche qu'à leur arrivée qu'il lui donna, ni le regard désormais perplexe qu'il lui adressait, ne sachant plus très bien dans quel camp il devait le considérer.

Le châtain accompagna Sirius à trois autres entretiens, dont un auquel il ne fut pas autorisé à assister, et se garda pour chacun d'entre eux d'intervenir à nouveau, préférant observer attentivement Black. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'assister aux stratagèmes dont il usait dans ses relations aux autres et la conclusion à laquelle il arriva lorsqu'ils sortirent du dernier rendez-vous au département de la justice était qu'il avait largement sous-estimé ses talents de manipulateur.

De manière subtile, quasiment imperceptible, il adoptait une attitude et une éloquence différente suivant son interlocuteur. Devenant un temps plus séducteur, provocateur puis respectueux, se positionnant différemment, exécutant des gestes et utilisant des sourires aux multiples facettes. Il savait quelle personnalité charmer, défier ou flatter sans jamais se départir de ses traits de noblesse ou de sa suffisance.

Il était fascinant. L'observer en pleine action était comme assister à une passionnante et ininterrompue pièce de théâtre ou la moindre réplique, la moindre gestuelle, avait pour seul but d'envoûter l'auditoire. Tel était son élément, il était né pour évoluer en prince incontesté dans cette foule insipide aux discours ternes et mensongers. Il ne trompait personne, ses mots étaient le pur reflet de ses idéaux, tout aussi dangereux et détestables, mais il les maniait avec tant de verve qu'on ne pouvait que se laisser bercer par leur enchantement, douter de certitudes acquises depuis longtemps, se taire pour ne pas risquer de le voir ébranler un peu plus ses convictions.

- Je te trouve bien silencieux, remarqua Black alors qu'ils prenaient un thé dans une salle de repos. J'espérai te voir renouveler ta brillante intervention de mon entrevue avec House mais tu es resté singulièrement calme.

- Je t'observais, déclara-t-il franchement.

- Oh vraiment ? s'amusa le Serpentard. Et cela t'a-t-il plu ?

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Remus au lieu de répondre.

Il jeta un regard alentours par habitude pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? Ma condition te vaudra tous les reproches lorsqu'elle sera connue, et si l'intérêt particulier que tu me portes venait à se savoir, cela n'arrangerait rien. Si les invertis sont tolérés, ils ne sont pas mieux vus que les loups-garous par beaucoup de sorciers. Sans oublier que je ne partage aucun de tes idéaux. Et pourtant te voilà, m'affichant comme une sorte de trophée dont tu peux être fier. Qu'y gagnes-tu ?

Black eut un rire proche d'un aboiement et secoua la tête avec amusement.

- Je suis un Black, personne ne contrôle mes actions. Ne l'as-tu pas vu, à analyser mes faits et gestes aujourd'hui ? J'édicte mes propres règles. N'as-tu pas encore compris ? Les gens suivent un fou sanguinaire qui s'en prend à leurs enfants...

Il leva une main avec élégance et attarda ses doigts sous le menton du châtain. Remus le laissa faire, il n'était pas celui à risquer le plus par ce geste.

- Je sais les mots à prononcer pour rallier la plèbe, déclara-t-il. Tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu d'équilibre où il suffit de savoir contenter les différents partis. Ils n'entendent que ce qui les arrange, sont surdoués dans l'art d'oublier ce qui ne leur convient pas, et quant à ceux qui possèdent un minimum de réflexion, il suffit d'arrondir les angles, de savoir trouver les liens, les atouts de ce qu'ils dénigrent par dessus tout. Rhétorique et assurance sont les maîtres mots en politique et je possède les deux à outrance. Je pourrai t'embrasser à en perdre haleine dans le hall du Ministère après avoir proclamé ta nature que je n'y perdrai pas un allié, j'en gagnerai au contraire. Nous avons tous besoin de quelque chose qui nous échappe et j'ai les moyens de satisfaire le plus grand nombre.

Il laissa encore un peu sa main où elle se trouvait puis la retira lorsque les yeux du châtain se plissèrent.

- Et toi, Black, de quoi as-tu besoin ? le provoqua-t-il.

- Peut-être bien de ça, répondit-il avec un demi sourire.

Remus porta la tasse à ses lèvres plutôt que de répliquer. Le Serpentard avait trop souvent le dernier mot à son goût et il n'était pas habitué à se trouver dans la position de celui qui ne savait pas répondre. Il l'aurait pu, s'il n'avait craint de trop entrer dans le jeu de Black.

- Il me reste un dernier rendez-vous, annonça le jeune homme comme si le précédent échange n'avait jamais eu lieu. D'ordre plus privé que mes précédents. Désires-tu m'accompagner ?

- Qu'irai-je faire dans un de tes rendez-vous privés ?

- Tu ne m'as pas caché ton intérêt pour le CRM, je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant qu'une visite des lieux te comblerait.

Le Gryffondor le regarda en clignant des yeux, incertain.

- Le centre de recherche ?

- Je dois y rencontrer Caradoc Dearborn, le directeur.

Remus songea qu'il devait décliner, que cette invitation n'était qu'un piège de plus qui le ferait plonger encore plus profondément dans les anneaux de ce serpent aux paroles tentatrices. Pour sa sécurité, pour sa santé mentale, pour ses convictions, pour tant de raisons plus valables les unes que les autres, il devait refuser.

o

L'un des accès au Centre de Recherche Magique se trouvait dans les sous-sols du Ministère. Ils durent prendre trois ascenseurs qui les amenèrent toujours plus profondément dans les soubassements du bâtiment pour finalement déboucher dans une pièce aux dimensions colossales. Un bureau unique qui paraissait minuscule dans l'immense espace se trouvait en plein centre, une femme dans la trentaine s'affairant dessus. Le regard de Remus fut immédiatement attiré par le mur qui leur faisait face, entièrement constitué de portes, de toutes formes, matières et couleurs imaginables, qui s'avérèrent être des trompes l'œil lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent.

La sorcière leva un sourire aimable vers eux, qui s'élargit grandement en voyant le jeune noble, ses joues se teintant de rose.

- Monsieur Black ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie. Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis un moment.

- Ah, Miranda, très chère, mes obligations m'ont forcé à emprunter d'autres entrées mais vous m'avez manqué tout autant, dit-il en faisant apparaître une orchidée qu'il offrit à la secrétaire.

Celle-ci gloussa en acceptant la fleur puis se leva et pointa sa baguette sur le front du jeune homme. Il fut englobé d'une lueur blanche l'espace de quelques secondes et elle exécuta le même sortilège sur Remus avant de revenir à son bureau et de taper contre une plaque noire posée sur le bureau suivant un rythme précis.

- Monsieur Dearborn vous attend au secteur cinq, annonça-t-elle.

D'un mouvement de baguette, les portes sur le mur se tordirent et s'agitèrent en un tourbillon de couleurs dont le centre se situait à hauteur d'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un petit point noir qui s'élargit à nouveau pour ne plus faire apparaître qu'une seule issue.

Sirius envoya un baiser à la jeune femme avant de la franchir, s'attirant un sourcil haussé de la part du Gryffondor.

- Ne t'y trompe pas, Miranda est l'une des meilleures sentinelles d'Angleterre. Elle est sortie majore de sa promotion à Belaube avec les meilleurs résultats aux épreuves pratiques qu'un Auror ait jamais eu.

Le châtain lança un regard en arrière mais il n'y avait plus qu'un simple mur dans leur dos.

- Quelle est la spécialisation du secteur cinq ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'obtenir de réponse comme un homme tout en minceur apparaissait à l'autre bout du couloir dans lequel ils étaient arrivés, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir aussi vite, Sirius ! dit-il en serrant vivement la main du jeune homme. Le stagiaire que je vous ai présenté la dernière fois est vraiment prometteur, il cherche actuellement à modifier...

Il avisa soudain la présence de Remus.

- Pardonnez moi, je n'avais pas vu votre ami. Caradoc Dearborn, directeur du CRM.

Le jeune homme répondit à la main tendue avec un temps de retard. Il savait qui il était, comment aurait-il pu l'ignorer quand il connaissait la moindre recherche du centre et l'importance que l'homme avait eu en son sein ? Le centre de recherche avait été créé un siècle auparavant mais Dearborn lui avait donné un nouveau souffle lorsqu'il en avait pris la direction, vingt ans plus tôt. Jusqu'alors cantonné à de vieilles pratiques et réservé à un cercle restreint d'initiés, il avait créé de nouveaux secteurs de recherche, donné leur chance à des sorciers plus jeunes et, surtout, avait instauré une formation au sein même du CRM pour les étudiants qui sortaient des études supérieures, y compris celles n'ayant a priori pas de rapport avec la recherche.

- Je suis un grand admirateur de votre travail, ne put s'empêcher de dire le Gryffondor, oubliant totalement comment il s'était retrouvé là, en prise à l'enthousiasme incontrôlé qu'il ressentait à le rencontrer. Les dernières avancées sur les potions de régénération n'auraient jamais pu se faire sans vous, les précédents chercheurs se seraient démis plutôt qu'utiliser ainsi l'aconit et le venin de basilic.

- Vous vous intéressez aux potions ? se réjouit l'homme tout en les enjoignant à le suivre.

- C'est l'apanage d'un ami avec lequel nous discutons de vos recherches, avoua-t-il sans prendre garde au sourire du Serpentard à cette réflexion. Je suis de plus près celles sur les enchantements et la médicomagie, ainsi que sur la nature de la magie bien sûr. C'est surprenant que jamais personne ne se soit penché avant sur la question, vous êtes le précurseur de l'un des plus importants projets de notre siècle.

- Vous me flattez, rigola Dearborn sans douter un instant de la sincérité de ses propos sous les yeux étincelants du jeune homme. Nous avons eu des précurseurs, principalement dans la Grèce antique, mais la séparation progressive entre sorciers et Moldus a enrayé la plupart des recherches, la magie étant considérée par beaucoup comme un acquis indiscutable. Voulez-vous visiter nos salles d'expérimentation ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion de m'entretenir avec une personne si passionnée, monsieur... ?

- Lupin, Remus Lupin. Ce serait extraordinaire !

Le directeur eut un tic nerveux à son nom qui sembla indiquer qu'il le connaissait déjà et si sa réaction échappa au Gryffondor, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Sirius.

Remus oublia tout, perdu dans son incessant questionnement et ses réflexions sur tout ce que lui présentait le chercheur. C'était son rêve de travailler un jour ici, un rêve inaccessible comme il était assuré de se heurter au refus de ses candidatures à toutes les universités de magie en raison de sa lycanthropie. Il avait suivi le parcours de Dearborn avec émerveillement, n'avait pas manqué le moindre article sur ses découvertes ou celles qu'il avait permis, c'était un petit miracle de pouvoir ainsi lui parler. L'homme était ouvert, ne rejetait aucun de ses propos, il semblait au contraire très intéressé par ce qu'il exposait et avait par la même tout autant négligé son invité principal, emporté par l'exaltation de son interlocuteur.

Black ne s'en offensa pas, suivant les deux passionnés en découvrant non sans plaisir un aspect de la personnalité du châtain qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Il était littéralement euphorique, son corps entier le criait, de ses mouvements amples aux couleurs ravivées de son visage, de l'excitation non contenue de ses paroles à ses yeux pétillant de passion. Il débordait d'une énergie qu'il n'avait jamais montré et Sirius se demanda s'il était ainsi devant Rogue, puisque l'inattention du Gryffondor lui avait révélé la teneur de leurs rencontres. Remus ignorait encore qu'il savait qu'un lien les unissait, le Serpentard attendait qu'il le découvre immanquablement à leur retour à Poudlard.

- Votre conversation m'a tant captivé que j'en oublie mon rendez-vous. Sirius, vous auriez dû me présenter votre ami plus tôt, le réprimanda le directeur.

- Je m'en rends bien compte, reconnut-il.

La remarque fit sursauter Remus aussi sûrement qu'un filet du diable sous une lumière intense. Il regarda son condisciple avec confusion, réalisant soudain son attitude, prenant conscience du rythme plus rapide de son cœur sous l'effet de son inhabituelle agitation. Sirius ne s'attarda cependant pas sur lui, discutant enfin avec son hôte de ce pour quoi il était venu.

Le châtain ne bougea pas pour autant, assistant une fois de plus à l'extraordinaire intelligence de Black comme il évoquait avec Dearborn des projets plus poussés que ceux qu'il connaissait. Il ne détacha pas son regard de tout l'entretien et ne remarqua pourtant pas qu'il avait pris fin, ni que Sirius se dirigeait vers lui alors que le directeur discutait avec l'un de ses chercheurs.

- J'ai découvert un aspect de toi que j'ignorai, souffla le Serpentard quand il fut près de lui. Tout comme je ne te pensai pas si érudit sur les recherches du CRM.

Remus ne répondit rien. L'esprit encore embrumé par sa joie et ses pensées sur le magnétisme de l'héritier, il ne réalisa pas à quel point le jeune homme s'était rapproché. Sirius n'en perdit rien, dans les vagues tourmentées qui traversaient les iris dorés, révélaient son excitation à peine retombée, et il combla le peu de distance qui les séparait, encerclant la taille du Gryffondor d'un bras ferme alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le souffle de Remus se bloqua avant de s'échapper en un faible gémissement de surprise lorsque la langue du Serpentard redessina ses lèvres. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer et une violente décharge électrique se répercuta dans son corps lorsqu'il caressa doucement son palais. Il ne répondit pas au baiser mais laissa sa langue l'entraîner dans un lent ballet sensuel, les émotions se faisant si fortes que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Sa bouche le brûlait, un fourmillement crépitant l'en rendait presque douloureuse sous les lentes caresses du jeune homme. Une sensation lancinante lui prit le fond de la gorge, engourdissant ses joues, ses yeux, son visage tout entier, se répandant dans son cou, descendant sur sa poitrine en une pression quasi insoutenable. Ses mains et ses orteils semblaient piqués de mille aiguilles, ses muscles vidés de toute force, son cerveau aussi gelé que la glace ou brûlant que la lave.

Le baiser était impérieux mais non violent, à la fois contrôlé et impétueux. Il écrasait le châtain par la présence dominante de Black et la passion presque tendre qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

Insupportable de supplice, étourdissant de sensation, il se rompit tout aussi lentement qu'il avait été initié, sur la même sensation chaude et humide qui retraça la ligne de ses lèvres et le gris intense qui resta plongé dans son regard plus que de raison.

Si le Serpentard ne l'avait pas tenu, sans doute se serait-il effondré, le corps pantelant de sensations inconnues, déstabilisé par des émotions jamais ressenties, des tremblements incontrôlables. Il resta simplement là, les mains accrochées aux épaules de Black qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'agripper, ses yeux dans les siens, aucune pensée ne parvenant à franchir la barrière de son trouble, pas même celle de le repousser. Et lorsque Sirius le lâcha enfin, un sourire terriblement satisfait aux lèvres, lorsqu'il s'écarta pour retourner discuter d'un naturel désarmant avec Caradoc Dearborn qui les regardait avec stupéfaction, il n'y eut pas de dégoût ni de honte.

Il y eut la vague pensée que le Serpentard avait attendu qu'il soit plus assuré sur ses jambes pour s'éloigner. Il y eut la sensation de manque contre laquelle la moindre fibre de son être hurla. Il y eut surtout ce pas, unique, avorté en plein mouvement, en direction de Sirius Black, un geste qu'il maudit de toute son âme tant il fut irrépressible.

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA1 :** On fait ce qu'on peut pour les descriptions, j'espère ne pas avoir trop massacré le passage :-S Je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour la suite, promis !Cela étant, c'est très idiot et prétentieux mais je suis assez fière du « pas avorté » à la fin... Pardon :-/

**NdA2 :** Pour le moment, Remus est un peu dépassé par les événements mais rassurez-vous, la contre attaque arrive bientôt ! D'ailleurs vous devez vous douter que la réaction rationnelle va venir au prochain chapitre :-D

**NdA3 :** Parce que ce n'est pas le genre d'information qu'on a tendance à retenir, sachez que _**Caradoc Dearborn**_ est cité dans les livres comme un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui s'est fait tuer par les Mangemorts lors de la première guerre. Aucune autre information n'est donnée à son sujet. Quant à _**Grant House**_, je l'ai inventé et, non, son nom ne lui vient pas du Dr House mais de sa fonction : _The House_ est la Bourse anglaise, et _grant_ est également un terme de banque qui peut se traduire par _subvention_ (c'est l'action de donner qqch en règle générale).

**NdA4 :** Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, on manque tomber en syncope dans les transports, pas de doute, l'été est là ! Et qui dit été, dit... travail... Oui, je sais, pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez mais c'est ainsi ^^ J'ai (enfin ! T.T) retrouvé du boulot depuis le début du mois, ce qui me laisse, a fortiori, moins de temps pour écrire, donc les parutions vont s'espacer un peu. Surtout que l'été, on a mine de rien tendance à sortir plus. Rajouté à cela qu'il faut vraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiment que je me remette aux Maraudeurs (et sans compter les projets originaux), on va présupposer une parution toutes les deux semaines. _**Logiquement**_ le prochain arrivera bien lundi qui vient, tout ceci est valable pour après.


End file.
